Leaving it all behind
by Amira Devant
Summary: Harry knew about the horcruxes when he is faced with betrayal. Fleeing, he enters a new school. If he has to die then he will drag the SOB Voldemort with him. Facing death, Harry leaves it all behind. HPxOMC AU!4567!
1. Prologue: Death be not Proud

Leaving it all behind

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter except a copy of the books. No, the honour belongs to Ms JK Rowling.

Summary: Harry knew about the horcruxes when he is faced with betrayal. Fleeing, he enters a new school. If he has to die then he will drag the SOB Voldemort with him. Facing death, Harry leaves it all behind. HPxOMC AU!4567!

Inspiration: Go read Bloody Skies by Toki Mirage. It is simply brilliant! And Miranda Flairgold! Geniuses I tell thee! I bow to them and Ms Rowling!

Beta-d by skyflyte12, 22/5/10

Thank her!

**Prologue**

_Thou art slave to Fate, Chance, kings and desperate men,  
And dost wit poison, war and sickness dwell.  
-'Death be not proud' by John Donne._

Harry stared at the endless black, wondering at how not even the stars could brighten the night sky.

Strangely ironic, now that he thought of it; it was like a representation of his whole existence. The death of his parents, his mother's sacrifice, being a saviour, Sirius's death and now, on his sixteenth birthday, Harry could only see his future in death and, oddly enough, the sky. He chuckled dryly to himself before whispering to the dark, "Now I know I've spent too much time alone."

"It shall be a Red Dawn. Bloods will be spilt in the night,"* he couldn't help but quote as emeralds hid from the world. Even if only for a moment.

Contemplating it all in a melancholic frame of mind, Harry concluded that his life was either a Shakespearean tragedy or a modern sci-fi fantasy novel for children and young adults.

In his fourth year, it was the Triwizard Tournament that started it all. He was forced to participate in a contest that could kill him and everyone but Hermione – all those people who he had recognised as his friends – turned their backs on him.

Even Ron, his _best_ friend, turned his back on him.

That had hurt the most and became a frightful reminder to him of a 'friend' that he'd had in primary school. Ron was ruled by his jealousy and had shown his true colours on more than one occasion, now that he looked back on it objectively.

Hermione was an awesome friend, but she trusted books and adults in positions of authority way too much for his own comfort.

It was strange that preparing to face the dangerous tournament alone, trying to survive on his own merits and hard work, meant that his thirst for knowledge was reborn, and with a greater intensity than ever before.

It was not like he wanted to memorise every fact that he came across – no, that was not his goal.

He wanted to gain a deeper understanding of the magic around him. The knowledge and insight into _his own_ magic.

And then there was Cedric.

Dear Lord that had been a disaster.

Harry blushed a furious red as he recalled his first encounter with the grey-eyed male during the summer when they were both going to the Quidditch World Cup.

The Hufflepuff seeker sent shivers down his spine, and that was how Harry discovered his attraction to the elder male. Terrified out of his mind, he latched onto the most bearable and appropriate female to crush on; Cho Chang.

And then came Voldemort and Cedric's... that year ended in a nightmare even without taking Fudge being a blathering idiot into account.

Fifth year was haunted by nightmares, slander and Sirius. And that was only by Christmas time. Some Christmas present: Sirius's death. They broke into the Department of Mysteries after escaping the mad Umbitch and her conspiracies. Harry only concocted the fool-hardy plan on the notion that he was saving his godfather.

But he ended up killing him instead.

He had felt a part of himself shatter as he watched the man fall through the Veil. And then, bare hours later, there was that damned prophecy that Dumbledore finally decided he was 'of sufficient age' to know! According to it, he had to kill or be killed by old Moldyshorts.

And about the Horcruxes... with all the new information that the Headmaster revealed it was no wonder that Harry blew up his office.

The Old Coot deserved it.

The second half of the year was spent searching for the horcruxes and grieving. Oh, and the Ministry finally admitting that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was not a figment of Harry's insane and broken mind and was actually back from the dead.

The year had been a nightmare; no two ways about it.

All of this led to one very important event.

Voldemort waged an attack on Hogwarts and the war began.

Harry had fought in the front lines and he shuddered at the memories. The blood stained the stone walls of the ancient castle. Luna died that day. As did Ginny and Dean. Along with almost a hundred other students. Harry at least killed Nagini, who was a suspected horcrux, and faced down Snakeface himself before Dumbledore stepped in. The Deathmunchers retreated when Voldemort did.

But that was not the end.

Flashback

Harry panted heavily as he stood his ground.

Blood dripped from his forehead and various other injuries even as he kept a death grip on his broken wand. Looking up, he smiled at Dumbledore. The man had once again saved his life.

Though the duel raised the important question of just how he, a fifteen year old boy, was supposed to kill one of the most feared wizards of the century.

Especially with his wand snapped. His wand couldn't handle the connection; it had vibrated to shattering point. Both wands had been damaged, but Harry's had snapped completely just before Dumbledore stepped in and duelled Voldemort, leaving Harry to duel a Death Eater with a wand he scavenged from a dead body nearby.

Blue eyes looked at him with no twinkle as Dumbledore's face was set in neutral, his wand raised and pointed directly at Harry. He stared back, confused at his mentor.

"Sir?" he rasped out, voice hoarse from shouting spells, "Is something wrong?"

Dumbledore shook his head and smiled sadly, "I am afraid, my dear boy, that I have discovered what the prophecy meant."

Emerald eyes shone with hope as Harry eagerly asked, "What is it sir?" Thinking that maybe there a way out for him.

"Harry, I did a spell to locate Voldemort's horcruxes, using your blood. It was a stretch but it worked seeing as He now possesses your blood too. I have located all of them and destroyed all but four. You killed Nagini so there are three left. One in Voldemort himself, and another in a Gringotts Vault that will be destroyed very soon. That leaves only the last." Dumbledore took a deep breath and shook his head; "I am sorry Harry, but neither can live while the other survives."

The next moment was a blur as Harry found himself disarmed and at wand point from all sides.

Looking around, he saw all the professors and even Ron and Hermione pointing their wands at him. Confused, he looked pleadingly at Dumbledore. "Sir?" His voice trembled.

"The last horcrux is you. That is how you got some of his powers. I am sorry my boy, but for the Greater Good you must die." And everything went black.

When Harry came around he was in a cell, shackled and wandless. Everyone had agreed; everyone had betrayed him. His life for theirs. One life for millions. They were going to extract the soul, which would probably kill him.

The cell was in a dungeon of sorts; it was dark and dank. Stone walls, 4x4m and with bars.

There was no one; food appeared alone.

He was just another object to be destroyed. Locked away until then.

It had been almost three weeks of nothing to do but think and stare out of the enchanted window.

End Flashback

And now, on the night of his sixteenth birthday, Harry James Potter was going to die by the hands of his friends and those he called family in a ritual.

Harry sighed as he stared at the barely visible stars. The time in complete isolation had changed things. He actually thought about his life up until that point and came to the conclusion that the only people who truly knew him were the Dursleys.

They never pretended to care or be interested in him for hidden agendas.

This, in his eyes, was more humane than toying with a human being for years before driving in the knife poised at their back.

Dumbledore saw him as a weapon. Ron saw him as his ticket to fame. Hermione may have seen him as a friend, but she also saw him as the saviour. The professors saw him as his parents.

To the world, he was their sacrifice; their scapegoat.

No one knew Harry.

And that hurt.

Footsteps approached the cell causing Harry to turn his head to the newcomer. Violet robes with clouds, moons and stars met his vision. Harry's blood boiled as he realised exactly who was there – Dumbledore. The man he trusted and looked up to.

The man who may have manipulated everything, but in the end was still human, still fallible.

Oh Harry felt rage and contempt for the man. Dumbledore was trying to save the world, a world he saw as his own personal chess board. The feelings were conflicted but Harry knew one thing.

He definitely felt betrayed.

Whatever naivety was left in him after all these years was totally gone now. The world was a cruel, painful, sorrow-filled place. And he was expendable.

"It is time Harry. The new moon is almost in its position. I am sorry my boy, but this is the only way." The old man said, his voice tinged with sadness. Harry wasn't sure if it was an act or not. He refused to respond as he instead turned back to the window. Looking at the blackness, Harry contemplated what he had been told.

The ritual had to be done in the new moon by six people; two of which must have a strong emotional connection to him. They would extract the soul and destroy it. And break its bonds to Harry's magic. Harry would die as well as the soul was so intertwined with his own. They couldn't 'risk' not killing him after Voldemort because Harry may get possessed and they didn't want to fight him. Nor could they risk Voldemort being able to draw on Harry's magic. After Voldemort, Dumbledore may not have enough power to overcome Harry's raw power. They were sorry but it was the only way. The new moon was on his sixteenth birthday. They locked him up so he couldn't run. He shouldn't fight them because he was saving everyone else. Unlike how he failed to save everyone during the battle at Hogwarts.

Their words blurred at they pounded through his mind. They took his freedom, his magic and now his life. All thought was abruptly stopped at he was hit with a stunner and the world turned dark. Vaguely, harry wondered if dying would be this peaceful. Mentally snorting, he cursed his luck that ensured they would make it painful.

Voices echoed quietly around Harry as he woke up. Keeping his eyes closed, he concluded that he was shackled to the ground and wearing a robe. He kept still and listened intently for more information.

"It's almost time, Albus" came McGonagall's voice, it was reluctant. Harry hid a sad smile at the betrayal of his favourite professor. The one person who was fair in Hogwarts had also turned her back on him. Harry almost sighed as he once again pounded it into his head that the world was selfish and would sacrifice him to save themselves. Common sense, really.

"There is no other way, is there Headmaster?" came Hermione's nervous voice, but there was excitement underlining it. That made Harry cringe. Even at the cost of his life she craved knowledge.

A snort made Harry realise that Ron was there as well. They were probably his emotional anchors, Harry thought. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hermione and Ron. That made four. There were still two more people there plotting his death. Four were needed for the actually spell, so they would be proficient at magic.

"He's awake," came the soft voice that stopped Harry's heart for just a moment before he hardened it.

It was than Harry rasped out, "Well, you can be sure that I will be very interested in what Sirius and my parents think of you for doing this, Lupin."

Unseen, Remus flinched at the words. He knew he was betraying not only Harry but his late friends. But this was to save the whole world. He had no choice. He kept telling himself that Harry was just angry right now but he understood. But the back of his mind traitorously whispered that he was only a sixteen year old orphan boy that he had failed to take care of. The son of his best friends; the same people who stood by him even when they knew his dark secret. Remus looked away, hair greying prematurely and lines carved into his face.

"Well," came Snape's voice with a sneer, "let's get this over with. I have a potion on status." Harry gave a bark of laughter at that. He pushed himself up, body shaking from the effort.

"Bet your loving this, Snape," Harry gasped out as he threw a glare at the greasy haired man. Snape sneered back, "but at least you never pretended to care. Thank you for that and that alone."

At that, Hermione, McGonagall, Ron and Remus flinched. They had to look away. Hermione looked at the weak figure kneeling in the middle of the six-sided star. Clearing her throat, she tried to get the words to talk to her first friend in the Wizarding World. Despite everything, he was her friend but he just had to understand!

"Harry," Hermione finally said in her 'lecture' voice, "you have to understand. This is the only way. Headmaster Dumbledore has explained it to us, and I'm sure he has to you. Otherwise we would never do this. But, Harry, this is to save our families and the whole of the world!"

Emerald eyes turned to stare at the girl. Stare into her soul and seemingly judge her "No, that is just an excuse. This is the easiest way out for all of you. I know the world would fear my power if I defeated old Voldy. If you were in my place I would fight to keep you alive. So, no Granger, I refuse to understand I refuse to lie down and die just because I have the least to lose. And for the record, books and elders aren't always right." He finished with a hint of spiteful zeal, and the group stood in silence at the truth of his words. This was the easiest way out.

A snort broke the silence, as Ron addressed his friend, "Mate, it may be the easy way out but at least it will work. I wouldn't trust you to save the world. Sure, you're good at DADA but to take down You-Know-Who? No way. Though, I don't see why you are complaining; you'll go down in history as a hero."

Harry shook his head, "Then I hope you will be happy to go down in history as the man who betrayed his best friend and killed him for fame and glory. I had hoped our friendship meant more than this, Weasley. But I guess not."

Dumbledore clapped his hands. Everyone but Harry turned to look at him. "It is time. In your places. Remus, next to me. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger to the West and East points. Minerva and Severus, the other two, if you please."

There was silence as people shuffled around. Harry took that opportunity to look at his surroundings. He was in a stone room that had no ceiling, allowing for the moonlight to illuminate the area. Judging by the stonewalls and the condensed magic in the air Harry concluded that he was still in Hogwarts – that and the Hogwarts coat of arms that hung by the entrance to the room. Harry frowned as he realised that he had never found this room or even heard of it; he doubted the Marauders knew of it either.

Finally they stopped and stood facing Harry, drawing him out of his musings. Harry stared at the figures of Dumbledore and Remus. From the corners of his eyes he could see his former best friends. Harry sighed and closed his eyes. Breathing out, he calmed himself as he mentally prepared for what must be done to save himself.

He wasn't sure it would work, but it was the best he could come up with considering the limited information and time.

His magic burned under his skin, only slightly muffled by the cuffs. No one had ever known exactly how much power he had, causing Harry to mentally grin. It uncoiled and he wrapped his being in it, feeling it simmering lightly beneath the surface.

And then the chanting started.

He could make out the four adults' voices. It wasn't Latin and sounded like Gaelic, but it certainly didn't sound pleasant. Feeling as prepared as possible until he had to act, Harry opened his eyes. Quietly he watched them as the ritual continued. The lines and runes drawn into the floor with chalk brightened with a green light. A killing curse green. Power travelled along the lines, encasing Harry and building up for its attack. The chanting rose to a fever pitch.

And like a too tightly strung rubber band, the magic snapped.

Harry felt it a mere moment before the he saw it happen. But that moment was enough for Harry to overpower the handcuffs causing them to shatter and fall to the ground. As the power rushed at him, Harry threw up his hands, trying to stop it with his own magic. The green light burnt through him with an ice cold sensation that was excruciating. Screaming, Harry forced his magic out, trying desperately to combat the foreign magic and its intent.

But it was no use. The runes magnified the power of the six and aimed at Harry, its overall power increased with the moon's position and stage. Harry panicked as he felt the ritual's magic try to separate his soul from his magic and body.

The bonds created between the three parts when he was conceived were deteriorating.

Harry's throat was burning from his screams that sounded inhuman to even his own ears. But the pain! It was ripping his magic apart and his soul was breaking. His body and mind weren't far behind.

He finally felt the pain increase rapidly from his scar before the intense burning reached new heights, searing his skin, mind, body and soul. _Finally_ feeling the release of Voldemort's soul, Harry cut loose with all of his power, forcing every drop he had into rebounding the magic from the ritual.

The six surrounding him remained blissfully unaware of this as they watched Harry struggle. Then, as the horcrux dissolved in screams, the magic rushed and encased the boy. The last part of the ritual was proceeding: ripping apart what was left of Harry's soul and magic and thus ensuring that he couldn't be possessed by Voldemort.

They were not expecting the power to implode and rush at them along the lines of the ritual.

Harry panted as he knelt in his place, looking at the floor as he tried to stay awake. Each breath felt like a chore and his world was wavering dangerously. Gritting his teeth, Harry looked up and steadied himself forcefully. All six figures were knocked out in the places that they had been standing. Good.

For a moment Harry caught his breathe and stared at the figures. Part of his heart shattered yet again and he worried over their condition but the Slytherin part screamed at him to run. Run far away and as fast as possible because when they woke up they would be after him. They would try again to kill him using the ritual and the words 'for the Greater Good.'

He needed to leave and he needed to do it now!

Harry panted as he stumbled through Hogwarts.

He could barely breathe and the world was a strange mixture of blurs and spinning. Harry grasped at the warm stone walls as he forced his body onwards. He bit his lip to stop a cry of pain as his body jolted, nerves misfiring pain all over his body.

If anyone found him now he would be killed on sight.

Gritting his teeth Harry pushed forward again, his mind racing. Where could he go that he would be safe? The whole wizarding world knew that he carried a piece of old Voldie's soul and that he must die to save them. So the whole magical world was out. Wonderful. The muggle world would only work for a short time. Harry was no fool. They would release his face and name everywhere like they did to Sirius and track him though the police on false charges. Technology would prove it very difficult to stay hidden in the muggle world and he wouldn't be allowed to use magic. The very thought made Harry's heart clench in fear; there was nowhere he could hide and no one he could turn to.

Magic then strummed through the air causing Harry to jump and look around nervously. The magic was a gentle caress and a soothing touch. Almost like a mother... Harry shook his head. He had always been more sensitive to magic and its sentient nature. Eyes narrowed and back to the grey wall, Harry rasped out; "Who's there and what do you want?"

The magic in the air chimed in laughter as an unseen breeze ruffled his hair. Magic then streamed in from all around, cocooning Harry in its safety. The silent promise of refuge echoed through Harry as he sagged in relief. The castle would never lie; it did not possess that human error. The subtle sensation of magic against him pushed Harry forward. Strangely enough, he was guided towards the Great Hall. Harry stumbled along; anxious that someone would appear in his way. He was in no condition to fight anyone.

Gasping, Harry clutched his stomach as he tried to catch his breathe. Then, there was a pulse of magic just ahead. Harry gritted his teeth and forced himself to walk onward, emerald eyes hardening as he promised himself that he would not be caught. Reaching the door, he clasped the handle. Harry winced when he felt the foreign magic rush over him. It tingled and seemed almost curious as it searched him and… copied him? Cutting off any further thought the door opened and Harry fell forward with no warning.

Harry clenched his eyes and prepared for a hard landing.

Instead, all he was met with was a warm blanket of magic before his back fell onto something soft. Opening his eyes, Harry tried to sit up; he was in no condition to fight but he would not go down easily. 'But,' his mind whispered, 'that magic won't hurt you. You felt it. It was too caring. The only harm it would do you would be for your own good.' His instincts told him that but the world had taught him otherwise.

"Young master will stay in bed or Mixie will tie him down! Young master is in no condition to be running around. The Ladies demand that you rest and heal. The Ladies have given you safety, young master." Scolded the high pitched voice from beside Harry.

Harry's eyebrows rose as he turned his head to see a very miffed house elf, that was currently making an effort in trying to look very threatening. Raising his hands up in the universal gesture of 'I surrender' Harry relaxed back into bed before talking. "Um, Mixie? Can I please just ask something before I sleep?" Harry asked with a small smile. Mixie huffed as she raised her finger at him, frowning.

"Very well, young master, but only while Mixie checks young master and makes him well again," Mixie told him with a stern glare as magic slowly washed over Harry, carefully scanning his body, mind and magic. Harry frowned at the sensation.

"Where are we? Why are you helping me? Who are 'The Ladies'?" Harry blurted out, trying to keep his mind off the weird sensations running through his body.

"You are in Hogwarts, young master. The Ladies told me to help you and make sure you get better and cared for. That the headmaster has done bad things and he must not be allowed to continue. All house elves are bonded to Hogwarts and not the headmaster. The Ladies are the mind, heart and magic of Hogwarts castle," Mixie said but then stopped abruptly. She looked at Harry with teary eyes before sending out a pulse of magic.

Then next moment four figures appeared in the room. Harry sat up abruptly and cursed himself for letting his guard down. He started to make a break for it when he heard Mixie cry out, "Mixie is sorry Ladies and Sirs. Mixie tried but it was too late. Mixie is sorry! But young master's soul and magic's bonds are breaking! He will die! Mixie is sorry but Mixie did try!"

That shocked Harry as he sat back down. He tentatively felt his magic core and winced as he felt the weakening bonds. It struck him like a bolt of lightning. If what Mixie was saying was true than he was dying.

Apparently he didn't have enough magic to stop the ritual. Not completely. Now he would die a slower, more painful and drawn out death.

"It's okay, Mixie. You did a splendid job of healing his injuries and trying to help. We will take it from here. Why don't your bring us some tea in half an hour? We will call you back later when everything has been decided." The plump blond woman told the elf gently.

With teary eyes, Mixie nodded, "Yes Lady. Thank you Lady!" before she popped out of the room, leaving Harry alone with the four strangers.

Harry was sitting in shock when Mixie popped back in with tea for the five of them. Leaving the tray that held not only four different tea pots but three plates of different confectioneries, Mixie curtsied and popped away again. Harry was still in the bed, propped up against the headboard with pillows supporting him. The four were seated in comfortable chairs around the bed, the two women on one side and the two men on the other.

"Okay," Harry said as his brain caught up with what had just happened, "Let me get this straight. The four founders, when they got old, performed soul magic to bind their power, hearts and souls to the school. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff won a bet and tied themselves to the castle. Gryffindor and Slytherin tied themselves to the wards. Which is why the Basilisk only ever killed one person when released because you were protecting the students. And why the stairs kept away from the third floor in first year. And the wards fought off the dementors enough that Dumbledore had to weaken them in the third year so he could get his grand ending."

The four nodded and smiled. They helped themselves to some tea, waiting for Harry to continue. "And you," Harry continued, gesturing at them, "watch over the school and its students. You saw what Dumbledore was doing to me and disagreed. You disrupted the magic of the ritual enough to give me a fighting chance, and then brought me to these rooms where I would be safe and could heal. Now, you want to perform another soul magic ritual to strengthen, if not repair, the breaking bonds."

"Yep." Came the muffled reply from the golden haired Godric Gryffindor as he happily ate a gingersnap.

"Why? Why help me?" Came Harry's immediate reply.

"Because," Ravenclaw said with a smooth voice as she put down her teacup and met Harry's emerald gaze, "I've seen that the war Voldemort starts creates a chain of wars that eventually leads to the destruction of the magical world. Voldemort kills Dumbledore and then goads all magical creatures into an all out war. The muggles find out and the world is at war with itself. Plus, you are one of our students that we swore to protect."

Harry stared at the dark-haired witch with disbelieving eyes. "And," came Slytherin's voice causing Harry to stare at him, "you are my and Godric's last Heir. Which means that you are the last Heir of Hogwarts, so to speak, because Rowena and Helga's lines have both died out some two hundred years ago."

Silence reigned with his statement as Harry directed his gaze to the beddings. His hands traced the linear pattern on the soft, blue wool. Sighing, Harry nodded slowly before whispering, "Thank you."

"It is our pleasure, child," Helga Hufflepuff said in a soft voice, "Now get some sleep. We can discuss everything else when you awake."

Harry only then allowed the exhaustion that he had been fighting to take over. His eyes slowly closed as he sank into the soft mattress, the four's murmurs lulling him to sleep.

As soon as the black-haired teen's breathing evened out, the four nodded. Rowena banished the chairs as Godric and Salazar summoned items needed. Helga cleared out the room. Quickly and efficiently they drew up the ritual around the bed.

That morning Harry woke up feeling better than ever.

But his dreams were strange. He dreamt about the four founders and their time at Hogwarts. Frowning, Harry tried to recall details but failed. He vaguely remembered other parts that showed Hogwarts over its thousand year history; it was like something that was on the tip of his tongue but he was rendered unable to find the words to say. Sighing, Harry gripped his hair in frustration before looking around at the room he was too tired to examine the previous night.

The room was plain and simple. The bed was in the centre and carved from a deep brown wood. It had a headboard and a side board where his glasses rested. Surprised, Harry reached to touch his face to feel that he was seeing with perfect vision without the glasses. Frowning, Harry glanced around the room. There was a four seater table made of the same deep brown wood on one side of the room, and on the other was a matching desk and chair. The windows were covered by thick black velvet curtains, blocking out the sunlight that Harry could make out from around the edges. And there were two doors apart from the one he entered through that he hadn't noticed the night before in his exhaustion.

"Mixie?" Harry called out as questions raced around his mind. He wanted answers. Something had changed and he was tired of being lied to.

One month later

"Shakti." Harry murmured, fingers tracing the lines of information on the old pages of the book. A school for all races and one where survival was not guaranteed.

It was located in another dimension – a place not even Dumbledore, in all his 'wisdom', would think of searching. Harry bit his lower lip as he regarded the information. 'Its location is perfect,' he pondered, 'but I might not live to graduate.' Harry paused before bitterly adding, 'Not that I'm going to live that long anyways.'

In the last month Harry had read all of the books in the Founder's personal Library and practiced the magic he had gained knowledge of.

That was the difficult part.

He had gained all of the knowledge, and yet he did not _possess_ the knowledge. It was all there in his mind, but it had no order nor did he have access to the sheer amount of it. He had to review and practice the magic. This had forced him to practice Occlumency under the tutelage of Salazar Slytherin. The mind art helped organise his mind, also meaning that finally Harry could review and practice most of the magical information in his brain.

During this time of relaxation, Rowena had recommended he go to another school.

At first Harry was shocked. He couldn't leave Hogwarts; this was his school and home. But then the logical side of his brain spoke up and he realised that he needed to get away from Dumbledore and train to beat Voldemort. So far, he had not reviewed even a fraction of the information he had obtained from the four.

Therefore, he reluctantly agreed with Rowena and had begun to search for alternative schooling.

It was Helga who gave him the book containing the information on Shakti. She said that it was perfect for his needs and that, using a favour the one of the Headmistress' owed the four, she could organise for him to attend an entrance test for the elite school.

And thus he penned:

_To the Headmaster/Headmistress of Shakti_

_I request, as the keeper of the Four Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to take the placement tests. I understand that I am late in applying and that this is highly unusual, but Shakti is the only school that I will be able to attend._

_Yours sincerely,  
Salus Moriens_

Harry had carefully planned his letter to the Head of Shakti, closely following the Four's instructions. The new name?

'Salus for Salvation. Moriens for my deathbed. My name will remind me why I am there, why I am doing all of this,' Harry thought with vindication. He then sealed the letter and sent it off using the spell provided by Helga. 'Because, I don't have the luxury of time.'

As soon as that was done, Harry knew that he had to organise his finances. Taking care to hide his features, Harry flooed directly into the Bank and walked to a counter.

"Greetings, Goldlocke, son of Warhammer. I need to see Bloodknife about my accounts," Harry stated in a low voice. The Goblin eyed him for a moment before nodding towards the hallway.

Harry knocked on the door of the goblin he had contacted a few days before regarding his accounts. Hearing a shouted "enter", Harry did just that.

He grinned at the Goblin and took a seat in front of the desk. The green magical creature finished off the page of paperwork and greeted his client.

"Milord, what do I owe this pleasure?" Bloodknife asked, giving Harry his full attention.

"I need to organise my accounts as I intend to... disappear for an indefinite period of time. But the catch is, I need access to my funds." Harry explained, hands folded on his lap and back straight. His hood though, was pushed back. If he couldn't trust his banker then who could he trust?

Bloodknife frowned as he nodded, "That will be easy. You are already emancipated and your accounts are private. You have accounts in both worlds. I can give you a debit card that works in both, for the fee of 300 galleons payment and then a service fee of 50 galleons per month thereafter."

Harry nodded. "Please, but I need those funds to be available from anywhere." Harry paused, "Is the room absolutely secure?"

Bloodknife raised an eyebrow and nodded, waiting for Harry to continue. "I plan to attend a school in another dimension." Harry said bluntly. "I need to be able to use my funds there."

Bloodknife dropped his pen as he stared at the wizard. He was not expecting that. There were a handful of schools his client could be attending and a part of him was scared to ask.

Bloodknife then winced at the thought of the paperwork he had to do to get a multidimensional card. It was a lengthy procedure as they would have to use the other banks in the other dimensions as branches to their bank.

Leaving the bank, Harry walked in the shadows to enter Knockturn Alley. Alert, he slinked along, a destination in mind as he approached a nameless store. Pushing the grimy door open, a broken bell gave a dull 'ding!' as he entered.

He ignored the other customers and the books that lined the walls; walking straight up to the counter, Harry handed the owner a piece of paper.

The old man, whose hair was grey and teeth a rotten yellow, read the note with narrowed eyes before nodding. He left the room only to return barely a moment later with a vial in hand. Harry took the vial and inspected it. The potion was well made and he could find no fault in it save that it was coloured a touch too dark. But that was no problem, as it only meant that the potion had been left on the fire for one minute longer than it should have, having a side effect of being a tad stronger than it would otherwise be but not dangerously so. Harry handed the owner a bag of galleons and waited as the man counted that all 500 coins were there.

Nodding, Harry left the store and made his way back to the bank. There, he flooed to his personal chambers back in Hogwarts.

Harry sighed as he could finally relax. He dropped the heavy cloak onto a chair and inspected the vial as he sat on his bed. The potion he had purchased to the exorbitant price was a highly illegal potion that Sirius had told him about. It was how Sirius moved about in the Wizarding World despite being a wanted man.

The _Fallis_ _Potionta_ changed the person's appearance to what they would like. It was mainly used by criminals who were on the run. The other reason it was illegal was that it was a 'Black Potion', meaning that it changed a person's magical powers. In this potion's case, it gave them the ability to shift from their original appearance and the alter-ego.

It used Wild Magics, hence it was banned by the Ministry. All wizards used 'Natural' magic. This magic was divided into different components, such as light, dark, black, green, red ect... Wild magic on the other hand was that of the planets and could not be controlled. Very few wizards were born with the ability to tap into this magic; and for them to be a Potions Master was extremely rare.

Harry looked at the vial before uncorking it. Sighing, he smiled slightly as he swallowed it in one go. For a few moments nothing happened, the potion only left a horrid taste in his mouth.

And then Harry screamed in pain as his magic jerked and his muscles pulled. His skin felt like it was on fire, and the potion was burning a path through his body.

Harry accepted the blissful darkness as he collapsed out cold.

There was no pain there.

Read and Review.

AN: What should Harry look like? I'm changing his hair colour and keeping his eyes. I love green eyes. Any suggestions?  
*Lord of the Rings: The Twin Towers - Legolas.

*Shakti - "power" in sanskrit.  
*Latin from a latin-english dictionary.


	2. Chapter 1: Make me a soldier, Lord

**Leaving it all Behind**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter except a copy of the books. No, the honour belongs to Ms JK Rowling. Nor do I own the game series of Final Fantasy. Squaresoft does, less I be mistaken.

Summary: Harry knew about the horcruxes when he is faced with betrayal. Fleeing, he enters a new school. If he has to die then he will drag the SOB Voldemort with him. Facing death, Harry leaves it all behind. HPxOMC AU!4567!

Inspiration: Go read Bloody Skies by Toki Mirage. It is simply brilliant! And Miranda Flairgold! Geniuses I tell thee! I bow to them and Ms Rowling! Some magic is inspired by the Final Fantasy games.

Beta-d by: Skyflyte12, 23/5/10

Thank her! She is awesome!

Note 1: Okay, what is up with this? I got like ten reviews and like 120 story alerts. I'm flattered but I would love to know what you think about the story and how to improve my writing technique. I write on impulse and nothing in this story is planned. Feedback is loved! And this is one Hell of a long chapter! 13000 words! Don't I deserve it?

Note 2: To those that did review, thank you! I am so happy that everyone liked the idea of the story! And yes, Harry will be the 'bottom' but not totally submissive. He will hold his own but sometimes, when you're strong all the time, it's nice to have someone hold you and protect you. One does not have to be strong all the time.

Note 3: I hope everyone likes how I changed Harry's appearance. I love his eyes but they are too obvious so I draw attention away from the green. Harry is not supposed to look like Harry; only if you know it's him will you see the similarities. His hair, as I see it, is a cross between Sephiroth from Final Fantasy 7 and Riku from Kingdom Hearts. * Drool. *

Note 4: Last one I swear! Okay, when Harry looks like Harry I will call him Harry. If Harry looks like his alter form I will call him Salus. Harry is OCish as he is basically shoving all his emotions aside to deal with later. In the fact he will be doing things he didn't think of before. And there is lot of random craziness; mostly based off things that happened to me. I always said if I had to know I was dying with no hope, I would live life with no more regrets. So that's what Harry's doing. Yes, I do have morbid thoughts...

**Chapter 1**

_**"Make me a Soldier, Lord.**_

_**By all of man's hopes and fears"**_

_**-WN Hodgson**_

The days blurred for Harry as he lived in his chambers in the heart of Hogwarts. He eagerly awaited the response from Shakti. It was his only option. On a brighter note, it gave him time to prepare for the entrance tests he would have to take if Shakti took him. If they didn't, then he would need all the knowledge he could get to defeat the snake-faced bastard anyway.

"Harry?" came the quiet voice from behind him, causing him to jump slightly. Turning, Harry smiled at the figure of Helga. The blonde woman was a gentle spirit.

…Unless you provoke her temper, like Salazar does. _Then_ she becomes a demon that even Lucifer himself would listen to.

Harry frowned as he took in her sad and apprehensive expression. In her hand she held a letter and Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"Harry, after you read the letter from Shakti, I must tell you of the results from the tests we did on your bonds." She said, her eyes serious and slightly mournful. Harry sighed and nodded. With a look like that it couldn't be good news. But he was Harry-bloody-Potter; of course nothing ever goes right for him. Fate's a bitch.

Taking the letter, Harry peeled back the seal, and felt his magic tingle in response to the recognition spell. He grinned. This was definitely the school for him. Paranoid and magic focused. Sitting back down at his desk, Harry sent a silent prayer up to whatever high order fucked up his life.

'You owe me one so let this happen!'

**~0~0~0~**

_Mr S. Moriens,_

_As Headmaster, I hereby give my permission for you, as the Keeper of the Four Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to take the entrance exams for Shakti, School of Power on the 17th of September 10AM, Earth date and time. Should you still desire to enter Shakti, return the acceptance letter herein and further information will be provided._

_Looking forward for your correspondence,_

_Xeroz Killiante_

_Headmaster and Holder of the Wards, Shakti._

**~0~0~0~**

Harry stared. His brain finally connected the dots. He had permission to take the tests! He whooped and jumped in excitement. This was a whole new start! This was-

"Harry," Helga's voice interrupted his happy dance. Harry turned to see her smile as he smiled sheepishly.

"We need to talk."

**~0~0~0~**

_To: Headmaster X. Killiante_

_I, Salus Moriens, accept the offer to undertake the entrance testing of Shakti. I understand that any and all injuries, life threatening or not, even death, is the responsibility of myself alone._

_I've chosen to follow the "Warriors Path" as my course unit._

_Looking forward to meeting you,_

_S. Moriens._

**~0~0~0~**

For the following weeks Harry studied up on the subjects that the entrance test would be based on. He was rather late in joining and would be entered in the levels he performed. For Harry, that meant he would have to catch up in certain subjects he wished to take, which were Defence, Transfiguration, Potions (thank Salazar) and Charms. He had to pick up Offense (dark magic), Healing, Runes, Death Magic, Blood magic and Summoning. He would need to test to see of he had an affinity for the last three subjects, but he thought that it would be best to be prepared ether way. The only problem was that he was still struggling with the bloody Mind Arts; he just couldn't shield his mind! He also couldn't organise it, not to mention that he had difficulty finding the damn thing in the first place!

That had been good for a laugh. He had literally lost his mind...

But the conversation with Helga replayed in his mind. Harry swallowed and forced away that feeling. His fists clenched.

_They_ had sealed his fate. _Their_ ritual had worked. His Bonds, despite everything that the Founders were trying, were weak. Helga's still voice echoed in his ears:

"Harry, I would say that you have three, maybe four years at the most before the bonds break completely. I'm truly sorry."

Three years until his death. Three years, no matter what magic he used or how often he used it. Three fucking years, no matter what he tries, he would die. Well, unless a fucking miracle came along – un-bloody-likely, considering.

To the darkened room, emerald eyes blazed. "Three years and Voldemort is being dragged to Hell. If I have to go down, I'm taking him down with me," he swore.

**~0~0~0~**

Rowena's astral projection floated into the room that the Founders had given Harry. Looking around, she saw that the room was filled with many books on different subjects, most of them from her private collection and the restricted section of the Hogwarts' Library. Some, she knew, Harry had outsourced through his goblin friends.

Rowena found it truly strange how much those little green warriors liked the emerald eyed boy. In fact, during the past week, they had offered the services of their healers. Now that was an honour. Harry had an appointment with said healers tomorrow. Rowena hummed to herself as she looked around for the black-haired wizard.

She paused. There was no black-haired wizard in the room. But there was a ... silver haired boy?

"Harry?" she asked attentively. Even his magic seemed different. It had a wild edge to it.

Emerald-sapphire eyes met hers. They were very similar to Harry's, but there was a ring of blue on the outer edge of his iris. The blue faded into shocking green, the contrast being eerily beautiful. His silver hair was straight and long with wispy ends but, looking closely, she could see tones of blue in it with the ends dipped in dark blue, drawing attention away from the green in his eyes and putting emphasis on the blue outer edges. His face was refined, with just a hint of sharpness. The boy didn't look like Harry unless you knew his original identity. He was stunning, but by no means would he be mistaken for a girl. His body build was slender and more muscled than what his original body had been. And taller. More of the average height for his age.

"Well technically, it's Salus, Rowena," he replied with a smirk. Pink lips were stretched. His lips weren't pouty or thin or red. Just normal lips. Rowena stared. He raised an eyebrow back at her.

"You know you could have made yourself into the perfect male being using that potion," was all she said bluntly.

Harry, er, Salus sighed. "That is not the point. I have no interest in that," he said, a light blush covering his cheeks. Between Cedric who died, Cho who confused him and Ginny who scared him with her obsession, he had no desire to pursue anything like that. Especially now... "I just wanted to look different but not give up my heritage."

Rowena merely smirked as she nodded. "You took on the Black Family's blue eyes. I daresay that your build is more of the Potter family, although I do wonder why you didn't grow into that."

Salus winced. "I didn't have the best of childhoods, Rowena. Is there something I can help you with?"

Rowena shook her head; black curls shifting with the motion. Despite everything, the boy was still an enigma to them. He trusted, but only to an extent. Then again, he had had his trust broken so many times...

"I came to see how you are faring with your studies. Those two brutes just like fooling around and Helga is somewhat of a worrywart, so I came to offer my help," Rowena said with a faint smile.

Salus smiled at her tiredly. He had really stepped up his game. If it hadn't been for the gift from the Four, he doubted he would have managed. "I'm good with Transfiguration and Salazar drilled Potions into me to such a degree that Snape would have a heart attack upon seeing my level of skill. In Defence, I'm just expanding my knowledge. And Helga has been helping me with Charms and Healing. I've read all that I can with Blood and Death magic but Hogwarts doesn't offer anything to help me learn that, so I'm going to ask the Goblins for help. There's almost nothing I can find on Summoning, but that's an elective so I'm good. I was actually going to ask you to help me with Runes, though."

Rowena sighed as she joined him at his desk. It was going to be a long night, seeing as Salus had never taken Runes as a subject before.

**~0~0~0~**

Harry walked into Gringotts as Salus. He grinned at the new found freedom that being anonymous brought, although he raised an eyebrow when he was stopped by ministry officials looking pompous in red robes.

"Name and business?" the stout man asked in a bored tone.

"Moriens. Salus Moriens. I'm visiting the bank." Harry replied in a 'well duh' tone of voice. The ministry official sneered at him.

"Well, Mr Moriens. If you would walk through the scanner..."

Harry frowned but shrugged. This would be an interesting test of the potion. The Four had tried to prove that he was Harry while being Salus, using every spell and potion that they could think of. They had failed. Salus walked through the device and nothing happened.

The official frowned but waved him off. Harry had to ask; "Why are you scanning people, anyway?"

The official looked at him like he was an idiot. "We are searching for the fugitive Harry Potter. He has been charged with treason and needs to be brought in for the safety of Magical Britain."

Harry nodded before walking towards a free teller. The goblins did not look happy by this turn of events.

"Greetings, warrior and defender, I'm here to see Bloodknife, son if Lastsword," he told the goblin at the counter quietly. The goblin in question merely nodded, though his eyes showed how shocked he was, and gestured Harry to follow him. Another goblin took the first's place, and Harry followed him deeper into the bank than he had ever been before, passing several high security doors and armed guards along the way. Finally they stopped and entered a room.

Stepping into the room, white assaulted Harry and he grimaced. Hospital Room. He hated the colour white. Did no one ever realise that too much white might actually drive someone to insanity? Huh, now there's a thought. Stick Voldemort in a white room and let him kill himself. Why couldn't the room be a nice blue? Hell, he would even settle for cream!

Harry was pulled out of his mental mumblings by the entrance of Bloodknife who grinned at him. Harry grinned back, throwing back his hood, eliciting a look of appraisal from the goblin.

"Nice new look, Mi'lord," was all the little green man said. Harry smirked, "Think it hides me well enough?"

The goblin nodded as he rolled his eyes, "Come along, Lord Moriens. Stop stalling. It won't get you out of your appointment with the Healer."

Harry chuckled but followed reluctantly, leaving a shocked, low-ranking goblin by the door.

'Was a human just joking with Bloodknife?' Swordsmith wondered as he watched the ill-matched pair walk away. '…And did Bloodknife just joke back? I must be drunk...'

Meanwhile Harry had discovered that while Madam Pomphrey may have been strict and a nightmare, she had nothing on goblin healers. Or at least, she had nothing on Healer Killjoy. Yes, Healer Killjoy. Harry had to bite his lip as he wondered if the goblin knew what his name meant in the muggle world.

But he was a killjoy. He took one look at Harry before promptly asking Harry to drop the disguise so that he could take a look at the damage. Harry quickly shifted into his natural form, eyeing the vicious look the healer held. Bloodknife said that he was the best so Harry had requested him. Now, he was having second thoughts.

Killjoy sighed as he took in the short, thin stature of the human in front of him. He knew that that human was one Lord Harry James Potter-Black, Heir of Hogwarts. The young man was too pale and too small and yet, as a healer, he could feel the young Lord's power pressing against a barrier, bursting to get free. Killjoy frowned.

"Well," Killjoy finally said as he turned to Bloodknife, "the only thing that went right is the fact that the piece of Riddle's soul was destroyed. The rest I can work with, hopefully."

Harry gulped as the two goblins chuckled. Their laughter raised the hair on the back of Harry's neck.

**~0~0~0~**

Eighteen hours later, Harry was allowed out of the bank with the condition that her return for another appointment in two days time. He had been poked, prodded and gotten more potions stuffed down his throat than he cared to remember. He may never regain his poor taste buds.

The harsh years under the Dursley's 'tender' care had been mostly undone. Any injuries and scars he'd sported had been removed, and the few breaks in his bones had been re-broken and properly set. Thank Merlin that he had been asleep for those. Although Harry would still need to take nutrient and various other potions to correct his growth to what it should have been he would now grow, only not nearly as much as he would have naturally. Even so, Harry would take what he could get.

And the fantastic part of the _Fallis_ _Potionta_ was that any growth would be represented in his alternative form as well. He might actually reach 6 feet!

But it seemed that some good had come out of his... upbringing. Harry's magic, it seemed, had developed an instinctive defence over the years. It was apparently how he survived despite the beatings and the lack of food. It was also why he found DADA so easy and how, when he really needed to master a complicated spell (eg. the Patronus), he managed to do so despite his age and bound magic. And that was also why he found it more difficult to do some spells as he had little fine control over said magic.

Killjoy had called it a rare case of 'Instinctive Magic'. That, and the _Fallis_ _Potentia_ potion had caused some unexpected changes and side-affects. The potion was brewed using Wild Magic. In essence, Harry's magic saw that as a way to defend itself and had absorbed the Wild magic, enhancing its instinctive properties. This explained his sudden aptitude for Healing Magic and the Dark Arts.

What that all meant was that subconsciously, Harry was _always_ protecting himself and his magic was reacting to that one wish. It was also why, though Harry could do wandless magic, he couldn't master the mind arts. The normal approach towards mastering the Art would never work for him. He did not have the absolute control over his magic that most wizards had over theirs, and would never achieve it.

Flooing back to Hogwarts, Harry collapsed into bed and sighed in pleasure at the soft mattress. The feeling was simply luxurious. Lying limp, Harry merely opened his one eye when he heard a throat cleared.

"Lo Ro," was all he said as he lay there. Rowena rolled her eyes and waited expectantly.

"Yes, I went to the healer. Yes he helped me. I'm going back in two days time for one last check up and to pick up my potions. And yes, you guys were right about my magic being bound."

Rowena sighed and stroked his forehead before gesturing to the bed. Harry found himself changed and under the covers as the room dimmed. He sighed his thanks as he burrowed under the covers, hiding from the world for the night.

His powers had been bound when he was a child. It was not an uncommon practise to do so for a powerful wizarding child; there was always a chance of the magic hurting its charge or hurting the people around the babe. But the bindings were strengthened and increased when he had been placed at the Dursleys. Maybe understandable, as he was going to have to live in the Muggle world and keep the secret of magic among them.

But his powers had been bound again in his first and third years at Hogwarts. And Madam Pomphrey, as a Healer, would have recognised it as soon as she examined him. Just like Killjoy had known.

Dumbledore betrayed him. That Harry had understood and come to terms with. The betrayal was bitter as Dumbledore had pretended to care and now Harry had proof that he never did. Those bindings had Dumbledore's magical signature all over them.

But Madam Pomphrey… she was a healer and Harry had trusted her. He felt sick thinking about how his healer could stand by and let this be done to him. He had always thought that she had morals and believed in them; she was a healer and she took the vows. But she had allowed his magic to be bound.

Magic that had tried to break free during the ritual. Most of it had broken the bindings to fight off the ritual's magic and Harry had not had access to all of his magic before today. For once, he felt complete as his heart pumped. His skin tingled and his magic stirred as it explored his surrounds like a curious child. Harry smiled into the pillow as his magic washed the room and mingled with the ancient force that was Hogwarts.

But if Harry had been able to access all of his magical potential during the ritual, would probably be fine right now. His bonds wouldn't be breaking and he wouldn't have a time limit.

Pushing the thoughts out of his head, Harry drifted into a restless slumber...

**~0~0~0~**

"Salazar," Harry said suddenly as the astral projection entered the room, "I need your help."

The green eyed black haired wizard nodded and made his way to the desk his young charge was using.

"How may I be of service? I am fairly sure that you are more than ready for your potions test," he replied.

Harry sighed as he turned to face the man, "I need to master occlumency, and I figured out why your way wasn't working."

Salazar sighed and nodded for him to continue, "The healer said that my magic has developed into 'Instinctive Magic' which was enhanced by the _Fallis_ potion. I couldn't do it before, but maybe there is another way to hide my mind?"

Salazar stared at the boy. "Instinctive magic?"

Harry nodded, and bit his lower lip.

"We can work with that, if it is strong enough," Salazar. With that they began to work on Harry's mind defences.

**~0~0~0~**

Time passed rather quickly and Harry's nerves were shot by the time September 16th rolled around. The school had been opened on the 1st of September and Harry had felt a pang of sadness when he realised that he hadn't been in the Great Hall for the Opening Feast. He also discovered that the security of the school had been stepped up.

Salazar had charmed the one wall in Harry's chambers to be able to show him what was happening around the castle. Harry had sat on his bed with a bucket of popcorn resting on his lap and watched the Sorting as the Founders kept him company. They had great fun yelling out what house each first year would be sorted into before the Hat could call it out, and throwing popcorn at the image of Dumbledore.

Though, it was Dumbledore's speech that had made him see red. The old man had stated that Harry was dangerous and obviously going dark as he had fled from the 'war efforts'. It was surprisingly Draco Malfoy whom snorted and said rather loudly that he too would run if the side that he had been helping decided that he should be killed for having too much power.

That landed him detention and Slytherin in negative points. The Snake house shrugged it off and merely agreed with Malfoy as Blaise Zabini added that, "Maybe Potter had some Slytherin in him after all. It was right smart to get out when he did."

And there went another fifty points. Malfoy snorted.

"Well, when the so called good guys turn on one of their own you wonder why no one wants to support them," Parkinson threw in as she smirked defiantly up at the head table. Many of the professors looked away uncomfortably.

That cost them two Hundred points, a month of detention, and questioning by Aurors about being on the dark side. Harry had laughed his arse off and Salazar had a proud glint of light in his eyes. Even if they did it just to rub salt in old wounds.

**~0~0~0~**

With Hogwarts already in term, Harry made his way to Diagon Alley as Salus. He had one last item to get: a wand. He had mastered wandless (bloody founders were cruel taskmasters) magic by now, but it was always a good idea to keep that under wraps just in case. Plus, he would just feel better if he had a wand on hand.

He moved quickly through the alley and the scanners at the entrance. Feeling curious eyes on him, Salus slipped into the book store and browsed. He picked up a handful of books, paid and left. Walking across the street, Salus let out a subtle pulse of magic to sense if anyone was still staring or following him. He found no one as he entered the apothecary. Again, he merely browsed and picked up replacements for what little ingredients he had used.

Pulling on a dark blue cloak over his muggle jeans and shirt, Salus made his way to the only wand supplier in Britain: Ollivanders. Quickly and quietly he entered the store and waited. Ollivander stepped out of the shadows.

"And you are...?" he asked, face polite but eyes narrowed.

"Salus Moriens. I will be attending Shakti and I need a focus."

Ollivander stared at him and Salus squashed the urge to shuffle his feet and stare at the ground.

"Very well," Ollivander said, and gestured to follow him, "As a Shakti student you will need a custom wand."

They entered the back room and Salus stared at the amount of raw materials lined up in rows on the shelves. Woods, stones, hairs, liquids, solids... Everything you could ever need to make any wand.

"Normal wands made are just wands that feel right and are compatible with the larger populations. You, however, will need a focused wand that is bonded to you alone. As such, I want you to browse my ingredients and find what calls to you. The outcome depends on the materials you choose and the amount of them. You may end up with a wand, a staff, or even a gem focus; there are many possible mediums, one of which will be more suited to you. You may finish with one focus or more." Ollivander explained.

Salus nodded and moved down the aisles, picking what called to him. He found that if an object called to him, he couldn't walk away without it nor could be pick any other item until he picked up the one that was calling. His magic was reacting to the ambient magic in the objects.

Finishing, he laid the items on the table in front of Ollivander. Three types of woods, all dark. Two vials of substances that looked like a venom and blood. All up, he ended up with one hair, one heartstring in a jar, and a handful of these strange black gem stones that were no bigger than half an inch in diameter.

Ollivander stared at the objects before grumbling. "Bloody Shakti students never pick the easy stuff..."

Salus raised an eyebrow.

"Mr Moriens. You have enough items for two wands. I daresay that it is quite a combination you have chosen. Return in two hours and they will be ready."

And Salus was promptly kicked out. He stared at the door, not quite sure of what had just happened. Ollivander had always been a little bit batty, but it was a well known fact that wand makers safeguarded their family's techniques with their life. But the man didn't even tell him what he had chosen. As a wand maker, Ollivander was bound by the oaths of his trade to never reveal what his wand was made of to anyone else. Unless the customer allows it or the oaths break due to the actions of the customer themselves.

Shrugging, Salus exited Diagon Alley quickly and made for muggle London. He was taking quite the chance by trusting Ollivander. There was little doubt in Salus' mind that the old man would figure out, if he didn't know already, whom Salus really was. But wand makers were always neutral in war.

Walking through the Leaky Cauldron, Salus slipped his cloak off and shrunk it. Slipping it into his pocket, Salus stepped out into muggle London and decided to do some shopping. Robes were good and all but nothing beat a pair of nice jeans.

Walking through the streets garnered him a few weird looks but he brushed them off. His hair would do that to most normal people. He had to suppress a snort. He wasn't normal.

Walking past a shop, Harry paused and stared. It was called 'Gothika' and sold black clothing. Lots of black clothing and leather. Salus eyed it for a moment before shrugging and entering.

'Why not?' he thought to himself with a grin as he entered the store and eyed the clothing. Walking around, he grabbed a few pairs of baggy-but-not-falling-off black cargos and ripped jeans. He also picked up a pair that had a dragon spray painted on before he hovered by the leather rack. Feeling daring, he picked up a few pairs of those before hitting the changing rooms.

Finally discovering his size and finding the appropriate pants, Salus dumped the clothing by the counter. The girl looked up startled before glaring at him. He just smirked cheekily.

"Sorry. I'll leave these here while I check out some other things," Salus said. The girl rolled her eyes and nodded before returning to her magazine. "Sure. Whatever."

Salus shrugged her off and eyed some shirts. Picking a couple, mainly ones with rude comments on the front, he tried them on. Taking his sizes, he made his way to the counter to find the girl being chewed out by someone who must have been her boss.

"I apologise for her behaviour," the man turned around, speaking to Salus who dropped his arm load of clothes on the counter, "She doesn't work here and is just covering for my sick employee."

Salus grinned at the black haired, brown eyed man dressed in leather. He looked to be in his early twenties and the look actually suited him. "No problem. I prefer shopping like this actually."

The man smiled, relieved before glaring at the girl. She merely rolled her eyes and muttered before jumping off her chair, grabbing her jacket and leaving.

The man shook his head. He turned to Salus once again and offered a hand, "Auron, I own Gothika."

Accepting the hand, Salus replied, "Salus. Just passing by and felt daring."

There was a low chuckle from Auron and a cheeky reply, "You should. It would look hot on you. Awesome colour by the way."

"Huh?" Salus asked, confused as he looked up from her perusal of the jewellery.

"Your hair. Where did you get it done?" Auron asked as he walked behind the counter.

"A friend did it," Salus replied absentmindedly as he fingered his left ear and eyed the earrings.

Inwardly he winced at what Rowena's reaction would be if he came back with a piercing or two. But it was his life and he was trying something new. Why the hell not?

"Do you do piercings?" Salus asked as he met the amused brown eyes of Auron.

"Sure. We do it in the back," the man replied.

Salus grinned in response, "Well..."

Salus left the store with a grin as he cast a mild healing charm on his left ear that now had two new holes in it and the one in his tongue. Auron had...convinced Salus to get one in a most unusual manner.

Walking towards an Italian restaurant on the corner of the street, Salus suppressed a blush.

_Flashback _

_Salus had just gotten his ear pierced twice and it wasn't as bad as he thought it would have been. Then again, he had been tortured by old Moldy Snake so it figured that he would have a high pain threshold. Not forgetting his time with the Dursleys, either. _

_"You know, Salus," Auron said, staring at him, "you should really get a tongue ring." _

_"A tongue ring?" Salus murmured as he thought it over. _

_"Yeah. It would look bloody hot on you and any lovers you have will love it," Auron said with a wink. "Especially male ones." _

_"And how did you come to that conclusion?" Salus demanded with a light blush. Was he that obvious? _

_"The moment I realised you were checking me out while I was check you out," Auron replied with a flirtatious grin. _

_Salus huffed and made to stand up from the chair. _

_"You sure you don't want a tongue ring?" Auron asked, with a small grin as a flash on silver appeared and disappeared while he was talking. _

_Salus shook his head, "What's so good about them?" _

_Auron grinned as he walked over, "Glad you asked," he said. A hand cupped Salus' chin and the other sneaked around his waist. Before Salus could actually comprehend what was happening, Auron's lips were pressing against Salus' demanding entrance. _

_Feeling his mouth invaded by the hot tongue, Salus suppressed a shiver as a cool touch stroked his mouth on a smooth surface. _

_It clicked against teeth and taunted Salus, even as he flushed under Auron's ministrations. Pulling away, Salus was dazed but he felt hot air brush past his ear. _

_"Now imagine that on your cock." _

_End Flashback. _

Nothing had happened afterwards and Salus walked away with his shopping and an invite to go out. He had told Auron that he was leaving the country for schooling and Auron had replied that if he ever wanted a fun night out, he should call.

Grabbing a light lunch and casting another healing charm, Salus made his way to the Leaky Cauldron. Once inside, he shrunk his packages and pulled on his cloak. Entering Diagon Alley, he passed through the scanner one more time and made his way back to Ollivanders.

Entering, Salus was met with a grinning Ollivander who gave him two boxes and wand holsters. Slipping on the holsters, Salus curiously opened the first box. Inside laid a red wand with a black wooden handle framed by an intricate design. In the design lay the black stones, hardly glittering in the light. The wand settled in his right hand, and giving it a wave set off a light display in the shop.

"Blood wood represents innocent blood spilt and a strong line. The darker wood is actually a conduit used by Shamans for Wild magic. The black stones are from the Demon Realm supposedly, and are called Kajan gems meaning Fate gems. They act as amplifiers. The core is, strangely enough, a unicorn hair in griffin blood. Both wands are twelve inches."

Salus stared at the wand. It felt better suited to him and to his magic than anything he had ever felt. Slipping it into his holster, he opened the second box. This wand was a replica of the other except it was grey with the black overlay. Picking it up, there was another rush of warmth and another light show.

"Ash wood, meaning rebirth. Rarely used as it reacts viciously with most magic. Again, the dark wood used with the Kajan gems. This core is very rare. Basilisk venom with a heartstring from a dying Phoenix. Very rare."

Salus stared at the wand before sheathing it as well and asking, "How much?"

Ollivander beckoned him to the counter and handed him a slip. Salus raised an eyebrow but paid the ridiculous amount with his Gringotts card.

"I have a feeling that you will prosper at Shakti, young Lord Potter. You were meant for great things. The wand chooses the Wizard. And you are a warrior wronged by those you cared most about. Your wands represent your balance," Ollivander said with a smile. Salus jumped back in shock and his wand was in his hand not a heartbeat later.

Ollivander shook his head, "I am on your side for they should never have tried to take your right to life away from you. I do hope you enjoy your time there as much as I did; know that Shakti always protects Shakti."

Salus nodded jerkily as he glanced at the door. "Good afternoon, Mr Ollivander."

"Good day Mr. Moriens and thank you for your patronage."

And the door closed and the sign turned from 'Open' to 'Closed."

Salus quickly apparated directly into his chambers, not willing to tempt fate. Landing in his room, he winced and realised that he would have to face Rowena now...

**~0~0~0~**

Apart from Rowena throwing a fit and Helga calmly arguing Harry's side, nothing else happened. Harry holed himself up and studied like never before. By the sixteenth, he was having a mental breakdown.

Helga was trying to soothe the boy while Godric and Salazar looked on, amused. Harry was going frantic as he worried over whether he had covered everything that was needed for the entrance exam. It had been difficult to find resources as the Ministry had banned most of the subjects as they were 'dark and dangerous.'

But for everything that he had been able to get his hands on, Harry had studied and memorised it with the help of the founder's knowledge. But not even their knowledge was infallible. The founders did not know much about Summoning or the last rites used in blood and death magic.

And still, it changed nothing. Harry continued fretting until Godric growled and hit him across the head.

"Now shut up," Godric growled as he glared at Harry who rubbed his head sheepishly, "You'll be fine."

Harry nodded but still gulped as his stomach fluttered with nerves. He looked at his trunk, mentally going over everything that he had packed. Glancing around the room, he wondered if he had left anything behind.

The four watched Harry in silence. The young man had grown on them. Not only as they watched from afar through the years, but more so when they were in close proximity with him. He had a unique flare to him… a vibrant yet jaded aura, which drew people to want to know him. He may try to hide in the background, but they knew that he would always be unsuccessful in that endeavour.

Harry finally turned to the Four Founders. It would be the last time in a long while that he would see them; Harry would not return to Hogwarts until the time came to kill old Voldy.

"I guess," Harry said quietly, "that this is goodbye."

Helga gave Harry a teary smile before launching herself at him. Rowena merely rolled her eyes at the scene but parted ways her way. She merely nodded and handed him a box as she pulled Helga away.

Godric and Salazar then pounced. Harry found himself suffering through a bear hug and a noogie at the same time, struggling to breathe. Rowena sighed as she pulled them off Harry too.

"Children, behave." Rowena said dryly. Harry gasped as he steadied himself. He stared at the box in his hand before looking at Rowena.

"It's a gift from Helga and I," Rowena said as she nudged Salazar. Salazar elbowed Godric. Godric looked confused for a moment before he pulled out a box and handed it to Harry.

"And one from the two of us," Salazar said.

"Thank you," Harry said as he set down the box and opened the one box from Rowena and Helga.

Peering into the box, Harry gasped as his eyes widened. Inside was a single silver teardrop earring and a silver thin circlet. The earring itself was a small diamond stud and a sapphire drop. The circlet was silver with gold inlays and looked vaguely familiar.

"It's very beautiful..." Harry said as he eyed the earring with interest. It wouldn't suit Harry but it may suit Salus. The circlet though was a bit much.

"The circlet is actually my Tiara transfigured. It amplifies mental and magical powers. I would actually recommend you wear it," Rowena said with a knowing smile.

"The gems in the earring can store magic energy as an emergency source," Helga added.

"Open ours!" Godric cut in, piquing Harry's curiosity. He opened the second box to find a long necklace with the Hogwarts crest as the pendent.

"It's an emergency portkey, it recognises you as our chosen heir, and more protection wards and spells than should be possible have been embedded into it." Salazar added as Harry slipped the necklace over his head.

"Thank you," Harry said sincerely with a smile as he gripped the boxes. "Thank you for everything."

Rowena shook her head, "We choose you as our heir. Giving you some extra protection is the least we could do."

Harry smiled, closed his eyes, and willed himself to change into his other form. The sensation was weird but thankfully, not painful. His skin shrivelled and regrew and the tingling sensation spread throughout his core and body. Like a pebble in a pond, the ripples created the waves of change before settling.

Salus stood in the room and stretched. He had grown slightly, his height reaching 5'8, much to his joy. Silver-blue hair with dark blue ends swung around his head as his hair reached shoulders. Salus quickly slipped the earring on and pulled out his other earring from his pocket to put into the hole on the upper part of his ear. The circlet was put on as well but he covered with a conjured blue, black and silver bandana. Ignoring Rowena's glare, he slipped in his tongue ring as well. She didn't have too much of a problem with the earrings but hated his tongue ring. Salus bit back the urge to stick his tongue out at her. He might not get it back, knowing the witch.

"It is almost time." Helga said quietly to Harry; "You stay safe and take care of yourself, you hear?"

Harry nodded before he shrunk and summoned his trunk. The trunk was a multi-compartment trunk. It was custom ordered and new, like everything else. Harry discovered he had more money than he could care for, especially after inheriting the titles of Lord Potter and Black on top of his title as the Heir of Hogwarts. Doing the Heir Blood Tests, Harry discovered that some families had stated in their Last Wills that their family fortune be left to the Hero that Killed Voldemort in the First War. So, Harry had also inherited into a dozen minor family's fortunes.

Gripping the portkey, he turned to them; "Thank you for helping me kill Harry Potter. But, I thank you all more so for raising Salus Moriens." Harry met their eyes. "This is not goodbye."

Strangely enough, it was Godric whom answered with a strong voice and a glint in his eyes, "We will see you again."

"My Power. Mere Shakti."

And away he went, leaving the four astral projections alone in the hallowed halls of Hogwarts.

**~0~0~0~**

Salus fell on his arse when the portkey landed. But that did not distract him from the sheer awe he felt as he gazed upon the school for the first time. The building itself was built into the side of a mountain. It was designed to look like a cross between a palace and a castle, and Salus could only guess how far into the mountain it went. The grounds spread out, and Salus stared. Forests, rivers and lakes stretched out in front of him almost as far as the eye could see.

"Mr. Moriens?" Questioned a soft voice from behind him. Salus whipped around at the voice, magic already gathering. He stopped and stared.

"Er, yes?" Salus asked as he stared at the man. The stranger had onyx black hair that reached just below his shoulder blades and vivid purple eyes. He was tall; taller than himself. Salus could not stop his eyes from wandering over the man's body. He was muscular but not overly bulging; just slightly more pronounced than average. But he carried himself like someone who would choose books over fighting.

"This way," he gestured and Salus fought down the blush that was rising. The stranger walked with a grace and strength that Salus envied.

Salus followed him silently into the school, gazing at the intricate hallways. The architecture was otherworldly along with the decor. It was strangely beautiful.

They finally stopped at a door and entered the room. It was a normal classroom with three other people waiting for them.

"Mr. Moriens. I am Xeroz Killiante. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. You are the first student that the Founding Four have ever decided to send to our school."

The headmaster was tall and slender, his appearance deceptively suggesting that he was weak. But Salus could almost taste the magic in the air and feel the pulses of magic emanating from the silver-haired man's aura. Behind glasses, blue eyes stared at him with a curious look.

"It is an honour, Headmaster," Salus said shortly, his voice a touch deeper than what it used to be. "And I insist that you call me Salus."

"Then, shall we get going, Mr Salus?" Xeroz asked, "These are Professor Arya Jullian of Runes and Professor Darian Litiso of Healing. And, if he didn't introduce himself, Professor Vaan Alcander of Summons. He led you here."

Professor Jullian was a brunette lady that reminded Salus of Helga when he met her baby blue eyes. She smiled at him encouragingly and by all means appeared human. But Salus knew better than that. Shakti was famous for allowing students of any species or race as long as they had the power and aptitude to keep up. And late transfers weren't all that uncommon. Headmaster Xeroz had informed him that most students only joined after their third year of formal magical education as they would be killed off if they entered earlier. Killing was frowned upon, but if there was no evidence and if the student couldn't defend themselves properly, no one was going to look into it. Any alliances and revenge quests happening within the student body would _stay_ within the student body.

Xeroz had warned him. Salus swallowed and nodded. First was the test of his power levels, and then the Theory tests, followed by the Practical tests. Xeroz merely produced a white orb, much like a crystal ball, from his pocket and offered it to Salus.

Salus stared at him and raised an eyebrow. He learnt his lesson back in second year about trusting magical objects. The stupid goblet of fire only reinforced his perspective of ask first before touching.

"It will read your power levels using Shakti's measure. If you have enough power it will emit a gold glow. The brighter the better. It will glow red if you don't have the necessary magical core. You only need to touch it," Litiso said. Now this man was the meaning of tall, blond and beautiful. With his height and presence he excluded a charisma that all but demanded attention, and he had short blond hair, high cheek bones, a muscled body and jade green eyes on top of that.

"Fair enough," Salus replied before taking the crystal in his hands. The ball went from room temperature to scorching hot before dropping to freezing cold in his hands. Salus almost dropped the ball in surprise as the group of professors chuckled at his reaction.

The orb glowed white before changing into a golden glow that increased in its intensity. But for Salus, as he stared into the light, it was a myriad of colours hidden in the gold. Each more intense than the last. Swirling and melding together, like a small sun in his hands. It was a physical representation of his magic. Salus was enchanted, completely forgetting the presence of the others. Therefore, he missed the slightly shocked expressions that passed over their faces.

A clearing of a throat drew Salus out of his daze and he blushed slightly, pink dusting his cheeks. The four adults were staring at him with schooled expressions.

"You certainly have enough power," Xeroz said amused and with a clear interest in his eyes, "But, now you have to take the theory tests. I will leave you in my colleagues' capable hands. I hope to see you as a student here Mr Salus Moriens."

With that he gave a nod to everyone before he swept from the room. He had a commanding presence despite his frail visage.

"Mr. Moriens," Jullian said, commanding their attention, "You will be taking the Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defence, Offense, Runes and Healing theory tests. You are expected to know Occlumency. Testing for the subjects of Death magic, Blood magic and Summons will take place afterwards."

She gestured to a table and chair that stood in the middle of the room. There was a booklet and a pen on it. Salus sat down and glanced at the wad of paper.

"You have an hour for each subject. Every three hours you will be given a half hour break. Unfortunately, you cannot read or ask for help, the break is only to give you a chance to relax. You may begin when you are ready."

And so it began. Most of it seemed far easier than Salus had been expecting. Sheepishly, Salus imagined what Rowena would say if he admitted that she was right. She may have been the sane one of the founders, but she could boast as well as Salazar or Godric.

The easier subjects had been the ones that he'd taken at Hogwarts. Despite the school being controlled and restricted by the Ministry Guidelines and Regulations, it had taught a fairly high standard of the core subjects. So Charms, DADA and Transfiguration had been easy.

It seemed that Salus had a knack for Healing magic. Instinctively, Salus' magic knew how to react and heal almost anything, and with some studying under Helga, Harry breezed through it.

Runes, the Dark Arts and Potions gave Salus trouble. He was not that good at it, and he had crammed for those subjects together, but none the less Salus persevered and was confident that he had achieved at least fourth year levels in those tests.

So five hours later Salus was stretching as he waited to be tested for the three additional courses. The 'Warriors Path' was a course that extended from the basic all-round knowledge and into a battle focused graduation. It was a common course, but one of many that Shakti offered. Salus would be taking majors in Charms, Defence, offense, Runes and his three chosen courses. He would be minoring in Potions, Transfiguration and Healing.

"You're quite the enigma, Mr Moriens," Professor Jullian said as she sent the paper away with a tap. It seemed that wandless magic was the norm for Shakti and he inwardly thanked Merlin that he'd mastered his magic. "A human is rare at Shakti, not to mention one as powerful as yourself. But to have the Founders Heir, and at a time like this, is peculiar."

Salus narrowed his eyes, "They felt that after what the British Ministry and Dumbledore did to Potter it would not be safe for me to remain in Hogwarts. That my power would be exploited before I was fully and properly trained. They offered me a chance at a new start and a higher level. I took it. i don't think I would be here if events had not led me, Professor Jullian." He replied smartly.

Jullian gave a chuckle and a nod. "You will be tested by the teacher of the subjects now. Wait here." And she left.

Salus didn't have to wait long as the moment after she left Professor Litiso entered and gave him an easy smile.

"Mr. Moriens, Professor Faeli is unable to test you for Death Magic so I will in his stead."

"Er, sure," Salus said shrugging. He was unsure how they would test his magic for the affinity.

Litiso chuckled, "Don't look so nervous! All you've got to do is touch this stone. If it turns black then you have the death magic."

Salus gave a relieved sigh and took the proffered blue stone. It was the size of his fist and warm. A black cloud formed in the centre before expanding to cover the entire surface of the stone.

Salus looked at the stone and at Litiso. The green eyed man grinned, "Okay, you're in!" he took back the stone and left the room, "See you in class!"

Salus stood there bemused. Someone must have given that man chocolate or drugs. He couldn't be that perky all the time...

Feeling a new magic enter the room, Salus whipped around, wand in hand, only to be met with a raised eyebrow from the professor he recognised as Alcander stepping out of the shadows.

"I'll be testing your affinity for Summoning," he said as he walked towards Salus. Salus squashed down the urge to back away as the man approached him like a predator. He merely nodded and held his ground.

"You must open your magic to me. I will send just a touch of MSP and see how your magic reacts. If it's okay, I will transfer a Summon to you and if it accepts you, you may enter my class. I warn you. There are only four others that have been accepted this year." The purpled eyed man said, eyes locking with emerald-blue.

"MSP?" Salus asked, not recognising the term.

"Magical Summoning Power. Your magic changes to form this type of energy."

Alcander offered his hands. Salus hesitated a moment before placing his palms on the male teacher's. Breathing deeply, Salus released his hold on his magic, letting it wash over him and the classroom before focusing it onto his palms.

Vaan Alcander had said nothing as he watched the student release his magic. The boy did not seem to know just how much power he wielded. That, or he didn't care. Feeling the familiar tingle of a foreign magic on his palm, he pushed just a tendril of MSP. He was shocked to find the student's magic take the power, copy it and multiply it.

Alcander decided to open his Aeon Shiva to Moriens, only to find Moriens copying the link and forming his own with the Ice Aeon. Frowning, he pulled away.

Salus blinked at him owlishly.

"Have you," Alcander asked icily, "trained in the Summoning arts before? Who trained you, Mage?"

Salus stared at the man before shaking his head. "No one. I'd never even heard of it until I applied here and the most information I could find in the Human Realm were vague texts."

"So you have no idea what you just did?" Alcander asked slowly.

"Shit," Salus said, pulling his hands away, "did my magic do something?"

"Your magic?" Alcander asked, curious. This student was interesting.

"My magic has developed an instinctive defence. It usually only affects healing and defensive magic..." Salus explain sheepishly. He was worried. What the hell just happened so that the soft spoken teacher turned ice cold towards him?

Alcander thought about it and hummed. "You magic replicated what I did. However, if it is a defence mechanism, that would make sense. Though, you will have to have a full check up by Professor Litiso." The man nodded to himself before giving Salus a small smile to calm down the panicking boy.

"Search your core for a foreign, slumbering entity," Alcander instructed as he sat down on one of the desks and motioned for Salus to join him.

Salus threw a look at the door before sitting down and searching for his core. He had a lot of practice with that. To master his mind, he had mastered his magic first. An unusual method but it worked for him. Feeling his core, and the fraying bonds, he found an icy presence.

Alcander watched the boy in front of him with growing interest. He had a lot of potential if he mastered his instinctive magic. He nodded to Auriel as she watched from the door.

"Ice," Salus murmured before raising his head. Alcander smiled and nodded.

"Shiva, the Aeon of Ice. Aeons are entities that represent an element. The lowest level summons are called Materia, formless beings of basic elements. The next level is the GFs, or Guardian Forces; beings with tangible forms that are stronger than Materias. The highest level is the Aeons; Godlike magical representations of the elements." Alcander explained slowly and effectively. Salus nodded and his eyes widened when he realised that he had an Aeon.

"Now," Alcander said, "I want you to calm your mind and try and to bring forth Shiva. Find the MSP and channel it towards her power."

Salus plunged into his core again and searched for the MSP. He couldn't find it. After some more searching, he murmured.

"Professor Alcander, I can't find the MSP."

Alcander sighed, "The MSP won't feel foreign as it is your magic, just in a different form. But, if you can't find it, it's not a problem. It's something you learn in your first year of the subject."

Salus sighed as he pulled away from his core. a moment before he pulled out completely, Salus sent a tendril of magic towards Shiva, checking she was still there. Magic imploded through Salus' core as Shiva awoke.

Feeling the drain of his magic and the disappearance of Shiva from his core, Salus opened his eyes to see Shiva standing in front of him.

She was tall, a ridiculous seven feet. She was blue and had long blue hair, her skin was covered in ice patterns and she wore a female's warrior outfit.

Seeing no enemy, she turned her gaze to the two mortals.

"Dear Kali," Alcander murmured as he watched Shiva approach Salus.

Salus gulped as the Lady of Ice walked towards him. She gave him a hard look before nodding. And with that she faded.

There was silence. Salus turned to Alcander, shocked. "I don't know how I did that. I just touched it with my magic!"

More silence.

"Mr Moriens," Alcander said, already calm and collected, "you will be in my class, even if you only attend Shakti for Summoning."

Salus nodded dumbly, feeling drained.

"Mr Moriens," Alcander said, the tone of his voice warmer than it had been the whole afternoon. Looking up, Salus' breath caught in his throat and he stared at the gorgeous smile on his teacher's face. "My students call me Professor Vaan."

And with that, he was gone with the shadows.

"You're quite a surprise, Mr Moriens," the voice form the door came, causing him to jump. He had forgotten someone had entered. "Professor Auriel Setos of Blood magic."

Salus' jaw dropped. 'Oh Hell,' he thought as he stared at the woman. She had black hair that fell in a mass of controlled curls and stunning hazel-green eyes framed by long lashes. And her body... 'I just might be bi. At this rate I'm going to end up with a complex if the teachers are this hot. What about the students?'

She laughed at his expression before Salus blushed and stammered out apologies.

"I'm a veela. I'm used to the reactions. Now, Mr Moriens, I believe you wish to take Blood Magic. All I need you to do is place a drop of your blood on this parchment. It will give you a Blood Magic level. You need at least a five to enter my class. The highest being 20. The average ranges from nine to twelve."

Salus blushed and nodded, "Sure."

The paper was placed on the desk and Salus pricked his finger using magic and healed it with a minor charm.

The blood multiplied till it read out:

_Salus HJP Moriens Blood Magic Level : 10._

_**Note: Small affinity for Wild Magic and Instinctive Magic._

Salus read it and grinned.

"Well," Setos said with a small grin, "I will hopefully see you in class. Now, we are wanted in the Headmaster's office. Follow me."

Exiting the room, Salus once again found himself being led through winding corridors. They ascended two flights of stairs. This time, Salus saw students. Walking through the hallways, the crowds parted for Setos and Salus could feel many curious eyes on him.

"Classes only start next week, on Monday, but most students come early to hand in work and settle in. The library is usually packed as the books cannot be taken out. The time difference between your realm and this dimensional fold is almost a month. Right now we are still in August," Setos explained as they approached the office.

Knocking, they entered and Headmaster Killiante looked up from his paper work and smiled at them.

"Mr Moriens," he said, "you are just full of surprises. Your theory is impeccable and, pending your practicals, you may enter sixth year for Runes, Offense and Defence. Fifth year for your electives. And seventh year for Charms, Healing, Potions and Transfigurations. After the seventh year, there is a two year specialisation course offered for the subjects passed. Professor Setos will take you to the guest rooms for the night and I will see you in the morning, 9am sharp for your practicals."

Salus grinned. That was the easy part.

**~0~0~0~**

Two days later, Salus was grinning to himself as be warded his room using one of his books. After multiple wards, he added a Fidelius Charm to the inside of his rooms. It took more power and a few attempts, but it finally worked. That meant that people knew where his door was but when they opened it they would find it empty unless they knew the secret.

His room wasn't huge but neither was it tiny. He had moved in the day he passed the practicals and received his timetable from the Headmaster, whom had predicted correctly which classes he was qualified to enter.

There was a small lounge and a kitchenette when you entered. Salus had done the lounge in dark blue and needed furniture. His kitchen was beige and light green and needed supplies and appliances.

There were two doors from there: his bedroom that was done in black and silver, and a bathroom that was done in white and grey. But his whole 'room' was empty.

The headmaster had said that one of the senior students would be over before lunch to take him to the shopping bazaar in the Kashmiri District, which was where he could buy all of the required school supplies.

Salus was brought out of his thoughts as he heard a knock on his door. Opening it, he was met with liquid silver eyes that didn't seem to be focused on anything and instead stared _through_ him. Salus stumbled back in surprise.

"Er," he said as he stared at the being. It turned out to be a girl with long black hair, fine features and freaky silver eyes. She was pretty, once you got over the eyes. She looked human but Salus spied long black claws for nails.

She sighed and looked at him. He was only slightly taller than her. "You're Salus Moriens?"

Salus nodded as he stared at her.

"I'm Anya Valsura, your guide for today and I'm guessing the Headmaster didn't mention what I am to you?" she said.

Salus blushed, "Sorry. No he didn't and you just... shocked me."

Anya gave him a smile that only served to enhance her features. "The eyes bug people but it comes with being a seer. So are you going to let me in or what?"

Salus shuffled in the door way before reaching into his pocket and handing her a piece of paper. Curious, Anya accepted it and read: Salus Morien's room is found at 803 North Wing.

The paper ignited itself and he pulled her into the room and shut the door. Anya stared at the door with a mildly impressed look on her face.

"Seer?" Salus asked finally, a tinge of apprehension in his voice.

"Yes," Anya said, turning towards him, "I'm doing my last year of specializing in Death Magic and Healing. I already have a mastery in my seer abilities."

Salus gulped, feeling uncomfortable. "Warriors Path. Electives are fifth year subjects.

"You don't like seers," Anya said, realisation alighting her eyes.

Salus shook his head, "Bad run in. Just, don't make any prophecies."

Anya laughed, "You and me both. Most prophecies are self-fulfilling anyway."

Salus gave a laugh of relief and nodded. "Just let me grab my wallet and we can go."

**~0~0~0~**

Anya apparated them to the bazaar which was basically an open market with stalls under tents that crowded the street. As they walked through the crowd, she explained that Shakti was in its own dimension, set apart from the Earth Realm, the Indra Realm, the Vala Realm ect... because of this, shop owners gathered here two weeks before Shakti began to sell their goods. After this, any student who wanted anything would have to go to the different realms.

"While you're at it, if you've got the money to spare, you should get a book on the politics and customs of the other races. You don't want to be killed for insulting someone when you were trying to be polite."

Salus nodded as he tried to keep up. Anya pushed through the crowd swiftly and they soon arrived at a quiet stall that had armour on the outside.

"The list says battle uniform but I recommend getting armour. You're human and you will be going up against vamps, Weres and the like. Strong you may be, but you're not immortal," Anya said as she entered.

"Hello," the shopkeeper greeted them, "Valsura!"

"Martice," Anya replied with a small smile, "I have a new student here for the usual and you are the best."

Casual observation was all it took to determine that the man was blatantly not-human. He had horns growing out of his skull and black tattoos on his skin. Cat eyes stared back at him, and Salus also spotted a tail.

"Martice, at your service," he said with a smile.

"Salus," he replied with a smile, "Battle robes and armour."

With that, a flurry of movement started. Salus was ushered onto a stool and stood while Martice took measurements with a tape measure.

"You're from the Earth realm so you don't know much," Anya said from her seat as she read a book, causing Salus to turn his head. "At Shakti, you have no friends. You have allies that do favours in exchange for something. Friends mean that they will do it for free, which is very rare. Most races belong to groups. Try not to piss anyone off to the point that they kill you. Killing is frowned upon but if no one finds out its fine. Don't get caught. The most common students are vampires, veela, werecats, werewolves and hybrids. You also get the odd handful of elves, fae, incubi, succubi and sprites. Humans, demons and Draconis are rare. Unless someone offers to tell you what they are, don't ask. Though you will learn how to tell. And yes, the Vampires will try to drink your blood, seeing that you are one of the few human students."

"Thanks, Anya. But does that mean that you're here because you owed someone a favour?" Salus asked as he was being pinned up.

"Got it in one, Human," Anya said, eyes dancing in amusement, "Keep on your toes. Shakti is nothing like you have ever experienced."

"What would you like your robe and armour to be made of?" Martice asked.

Salus looked thoughtful, "Magic resistant and can hold up against Vampire strength. But Flexible. What do you have?"

Martice stood up as he waved over an assistant with a book. "Within those requirements? Basilisk, dragon, zenra skin and well, I just got a small shipment of rakasha hide."

"Which one is the best?" Salus asked.

Anya replied, "Rakasha hide. My armour is that. Thin, barely noticeable and flexible while strong. But it's expensive, basilisk is the next best option."

"What is a Rakasha?" Salus asked Anya whom rolled her eyes.

"Demoni beast skin."

"Do my armour in Rakasha and one robe in basilisk," Salus told Martice as he stepped down from the stool.

Martice raised an eyebrow before saying, "Basilisk is 400 zeons a meter and rakasha is 1000."

"Zeon is 1.5 to a galleon, Salus," Anya added.

"That's fine," Salus replied. With as much as he had, he could afford to buy it. He could, if he wanted, to but one for everyday of the week.

"Okay," Anya said, looking at him with calculating eyes, "pay half now and we will be back in five hours."

They left the store and made their way to a stand to grab some lunch. Salus laughed as Anya ordered them hamburgers and they ate it quickly.

"Okay," she said, "Books, then Potions, then equipment. There is no uniform so do you need to get clothes?"

Salus grinned, "Nope, but I'm not opposed to browsing if we have time."

Anya laughed, "I've got a feeling life's going to be interesting now that you're around."

"You have no idea," Salus slash Harry the trouble magnet muttered.

With that they went to the store Anya recommended to buy the course books and some extras. Along the way, there were many small stalls of odds and ends, and more than once Salus found himself buying trinkets.

Walking out of the third apothecary, Anya found herself dragged in the opposite direction of the equipment store. Salus pulled her along as he headed for a furniture stall. Entering, they found that it was larger on the inside as a sales lady met them. She had wings.

Salus shook himself and smiled at her. "Yes, I'll take one of those and one of those." With that he pointed at two dark blue leather couches and a sleek wooden desk. The Sprite quickly shrunk the items and sent them to the check out. Walking through the store, Salus quickly picked up a chair, a coffee table and two bookshelves while he was at it.

He also grabbed the kitchen appliances he needed. Anya, by then, had joined in the fun and insisted on picking out his sheets after finding out the colour scheme for his bedroom and bathroom.

After paying and getting everything he had brought shrunken down and packed away, they left the store.

Picking out the equipment, Salus eyed the weapons on display. "Do I?" he asked, gesturing towards the swords.

"No. They will come to one of your lessons this year when you start Offense and Defence weapons. Though you will need that knife on the end for blood magic. Grab it, will you?" Anya replied.

All the shopping was done with almost two hours to spare. With that, they headed back towards the clothing section of the bazaar and browsed through the stalls.

Salus found some interesting designs, and some made him blush at the lack of material. Although he did end up getting some Elvin styled robes and Sprite-styled boots. Anya disappeared for a short while earlier with a squeal of glee. Salus was afraid to ask.

Considering what his guide was wearing, he found quite a few stalls full of 'muggle' clothing. Browsing through, Salus only ended up buying a long leather jacket, a few silk shirts and some jewellery, though he did end up picking out a shirt for Anya as a way to thank her for helping him get the proper supplies. It was bright pink and said in black: "I See you dying if you piss me off."

Anya once again magically appeared in the stall he was in and he looked at her suspiciously. She merely rolled her eyes and smirked.

"You done?" she asked as she pulled him from the stall without waiting for an answer. "If we don't hurry we will be caught in the rain storm."

Salus glanced at the sky and saw it was bright and clear. 'Well,' he thought to himself, 'she is a seer and Shakti isn't a school to let frauds in.'

They picked up and paid for the armour and robes and Anya received a package before they left. Apparating, they landed outside Salus' door.

"Thank you, for the advice and for showing me around. Here," Salus said with a smile and handed her over the wrapped up shirt.

Anya smiled and accepted it. Saying a quiet thank you she handed him a piece of paper.

"My PDA address so you can message me. You got one when they gave you your timetable," she said.

Salus raised an eyebrow and had to ask, "You said that friends didn't existed at Shakti."

Anya laughed and stared at him with those eyes, driving shivers down his spine. "You're going to create quite a stir. I want to be around to see it. See you around, Salus."

And she walked away.

"Don't do prophecies my arse. If that wasn't a prophecy I'll eat my shoe..." Salus grumbled to himself as he entered his rooms. He had a lot of reading to do in under a week.

**~0~0~0~**

The day before classes actually started, Salus found himself stalling outside of the Shakti Clinic. He hovered by the door and had devised a grand total of two hundred and thirty two reasons for why he shouldn't enter.

"You may enter, Mr Moriens," Professor Litiso said from the doorway. He watched on amused as Salus jumped and looked sheepishly at him.

"I have this aversion to clinics," Salus said quietly. That got Litiso to frown, "Why?"

The poor professor's mind was racing through psychological reasons and trauma that could lead to such an aversion...

"They tend to like me," Salus replied, now openly glaring at the door.

If Litiso could face plant he would have. This student was just weird, but it had been Vann that had requested a check up. Protective over his students he may be, but that man was not paranoid. Vann Alcander was the sort to chuck the student in the deep end and force them to swim for their lives.

"Get inside Moriens and I'll make this as painless as possible," Litiso said.

Salus sighed and entered. Surprisingly the room was not fully white. He stopped and stared. There were streaks of yellow, orange and green in a strange yet peaceful mix. It was actually nice.

"Moriens?" came the questioning voice and Salus shook off his surprise and walked to the bed. He sat down like a good patient and waited. "Call me Salus."

Litiso smiled and stood in front of him, "You may have past records but I would prefer to start from scratch, just in case this Clinic takes a likening to you."

Salus just sighed and let the man get one with what he had to do. Half an hour later he was staring at a baffled Healer.

"What?" the Healer murmured as he read his records, "How is this possible? Your readings are contradictory. Recent healing but no physical signs. Trauma but no scars. Unstable bonds but calm magic? What on Vala?"

Salus sighed and bit his lip. "If you give me a healer's oath, I'll explain everything."

Litiso took his hand and gave the oath, a golden beam of light connecting them. No names were used as most students didn't attend under their real or full names and titles.

"I took a _Fallis_ _Potentia_ potion to create this form. All the damage my original form had sustained has been heal by Goblin Healers," Salus said, pulling a file from his bag and handing it over to Litiso whom opened it eagerly.

On the first page he froze. Casting powerful privacy wards and silencing spells, he finally said, "Harry Potter?"

Salus sighed and nodded. Litiso went back to the file, blue eyes quickly absorbing the information like a thirsty man in need of water. Finally he closed the file and looked at his student, head titled to one side.

Blond hair cascaded down the side of his face as he stared at Salus with breathtaking blue eyes. "You're bonds are breaking."

Salus nodded. "There's nothing I can do. Not even being changed will save me. To change the bonds are changed, resulting in the new bonds breaking down as well. I've tried to repair and reinforce them, but it didn't work."

Litiso nodded, "The Four Founders of Hogwarts, considering you are their heir. And the instinctive magic?"

Salus looked at the ground and went quiet for a moment. Images and memories of his years under the tender care of the Dursleys replayed. The cupboard. Never having enough to eat. Harsh words. And then the slow threats of harm and the 'accidents' that started happening. Aunt Petunia 'mistakenly' pressing his arm down on the hot stove. Dudley's beatings and the encouragement and rewards he received for it. And then Vernon and his belt that whipped his back till it bled. Broken bones and silent tears.

"I," Salus said thickly, refusing to meet his teacher's eyes, "didn't have the best of childhoods. I've been told that it's only because of my magic that I'm alive."

Litiso swallowed. He suspected as much, but for his magic to react defensively like that and evolve into an uncontrolled wandless magic was something else. He had never heard of anything like that before.

"I'll keep a record but I recommend you speak to Professor Vaan. He was the one to request your check up. It may to be the reason for your aptitude with Summoning," he said as he smiled.

'Damn this school and the hot teachers,' Salus mentally grumbled as he nodded and made for the door. The Clinic may have been comfortable but he would rather not spend time there if he had the choice not to.

"Mr. Salus," Litiso voice came just before he reached the door and Salus cursed, "I would like to inform the headmaster but as your healer I need your permission. He may have resources I could use to repair your bonds."

Salus froze at the door for a moment before he shook his head, "I would rather you keep this between the two of us. Less dangerous that way."

Salus made his way to his room. 'A way to save me,' he thought bitterly, 'I don't think that such a way exists. Bonds are formed when a person is born. There is no way to be reborn; not like a phoenix.'

Closing the door to his room, Salus reached for his book 'Politics and Customs for Shakti Students.'

'I won't live on false hope.'

**~0~0~0~**

Notes: Headmaster Xeroz looks like Ukitake Jyuushiro from Bleach; frail but kick ass. As for names, I'm making most of them up as to what sounds nice to me. Same for the wand materials!

Love me and leave a review!

It's one in the morning when I finally finished and this took me four days!

BHz.


	3. Chapter 2: The wide world I stand alone

**Leaving it all behind**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter except a copy of the books. No, the honour belongs to Ms JK Rowling. Nor do I own the game series of Final Fantasy. Squaresoft does, less I be mistaken. I don't own Lord of the Rings, where ideas and names have been used, Tolkien owns that. Other elements have been taken from the Indian religion, I'm not bashing or anything (I am Indian!) but I'm using knowledge that's available to me.

Summary: Harry knew about the horcruxes when he is faced with betrayal. Fleeing, he enters a new school. If he has to die then he will drag the SOB Voldemort with him. Facing death, Harry leaves it all behind. HPxOMC AU!4567!

Inspiration: Go read Bloody Skies by Toki Mirage. It is simply brilliant! And Miranda Flairgold! Geniuses I tell thee! I bow to them and Ms Rowling! Some magic is inspired by the Final Fantasy games.

Beta-d by skyflyte12, 30/5/10

Note 1: To clarify, the ritual that Dumbledore did on Harry was meant to break the bond between Harry's magic, body and soul; in that order. Dumbledore argued that Voldemort may be able to possess Harry, as he can't shield his mind, and use Harry's powers and body. And to destroy the horcrux that had to destroy Harry's soul. In the end, the bonds would be destroyed and then they would destroy Harry's Magic, Body and Soul. The bonds are formed when one is born and slowly deteriorate with time. Hence, people die of old age. Think of it as the links holding the soul and magic to a body. Completely spiritual in a sense.

Note 2: To the reviewer that said Harry was too powerful: he's not all-powerful. He has the knowledge of the four founders but he still needs to practise and relearn everything. It just makes learning things easier and faster. Harry is magically powerful (wandless magic) but his quirks come from the Instinctive Magic (IM). His IM unconsciously absorbs different magic types to protect him. This makes him good at Summoning, Healing and DADA. Otherwise, his skills are just above average but not all powerful. Though, Harry cannot control his IM. He is not overly powerful in Blood, Charms or Transfiguration. Though, he will have some ability in Death Magic due to being a horcrux.

~0~0~0~

**Chapter 2**

"Of the wide world I stand alone, and think

Till love and fame to nothingness do sink."

-John Keats

~0~0~0~

Salus awoke on his first day of school and strangely enough, felt nothing. There was no anticipation in the air nor was there any excitement building up inside of him. He didn't even have a bad feeling about the day. It was just another day.

He frowned as he went about his morning rituals. It had taken some time for him to get used to staring at the unfamiliar person in the mirror. Silver hair with blue highlights hung around his face, somehow masking his humanity; his green eyes now had blue in them and seemed brighter than ever. Judging by the colouring of hair and eyes of the other students, he would fit right in.

Salus had taken Anya's advice and worn the armour under his clothing. It was grey in colour but soft and supple, yet a knife or a slicing hex couldn't cut it. Salus had tested it against various curses, and it had surprisingly withstood the test. He donned a simple pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt under a black short sleeve t-shirt over the armour, hiding it from view. His bandana was in place, covering the circlet that Rowena had gifted him with.

It was strange to know that he was attending his first day of class and felt nothing particularly noteworthy about the occasion.

Especially considering that he was now attending Shakti.

He had spent most of his days either in the library searching for spells or in his rooms, practicing said spells. It had been a frantic race to learn enough to survive schooling here. Deep down, Salus had a gut wrenching feeling that he didn't know nearly enough required to get him past the first week.

'Maybe it's because I don't have friends,' Salus wondered as he ate a quick breakfast. Finishing off, he cast a tempus charm, 'Or because I just no longer really care. This school teaches students about survival and that's the one thing actually do know about. I mean, maybe that's why I'm not excited?' But it lingered at the back of his mind and even he had to admit that he was woefully lacking the practical magical knowledge to survive. From the Founders he knew hints of spells and had vague memories of more, but he had exactly zip practical experience with them, rendering the knowledge useless.

Any spell he tried from the memories was more likely to blow up in his face than to work. And then there was the problem of learning to do spells wandlessly. Strangely, he found that once he had mastered the spell with his wand, it was fairly easy to do it wandlessly. Thinking on that, Salus realised that his Instinctive Magic may have something to do that. But the thought of being killed on his way to class made him... nervous.

Salus picked up his PDA with a sigh and checked what classes he had and where. Packing his shoulder bag, he left his room half an hour early for class. He walked down the corridors, contemplating if he should wait in the library or just go to the classroom.

'I have Potions first and it's in block D. Why the hell do I still have Potions first thing on a Monday morning?' Salus grumbled to himself as he approached the D block study room. He might as well get some reading done before class. He still hadn't finished that book on laws, politics and etiquette.

Entering the room, Salus noted that it was empty. He shrugged it off and took a seat at one of the desks. Pulling out his book, Salus became absorbed in the text, ignoring his surroundings for the time being.

It was another ten minutes before his magic tingled and someone else entered the room. Salus momentarily tensed and felt his magic rise to the challenge. It was like the air around him was magically charged, ready for action at a moments' notice. It was a somewhat calming reminder to Salus that his magic would always warn him, protect him even. It was something he had noticed during his stay at Hogwarts; his magic acted on its own, but always for his benefit.

Salus kept on reading regardless as he was nearing the end of the chapter. It was focused on the rarer race of True Demons. While incubi and succubi were distant relatives, the race of True Demons were secretive and much more powerful, although there were fewer numbers and with the race being immortal, the reproduction rates were low. They were ruled by the Royal Family that was passed through a direct bloodline of Lucifer and Lilith, the Fallen.

Not much else was explained, just some of their customs, mainly about courtships and marriage. Though it was in bold that one should never piss a True Demon off.

A more related fact Salus discovered from reading the book was that Seers were rare and protected by their clan. To kill a seer was a punishable offense in every race, and that race would kill the murderer of the Seer for their misdeed. Salus gulped at the thought of what would happen if he hurt Anya. She was more protected than he realised. These were Olde Laws.

Suddenly, Salus felt his magic tense and form a shield. Jerking his head upwards, Salus' blue-green eyes were met with intense golden eyes. He jerked backwards, putting distance between him and the stranger who joined his table.

"Sorry," the boy said quickly, also stepping away, "didn't mean to startle you."

Salus shook it off and gave the boy a hard stare. He finally shrugged and replied, "It's my fault for not reacting quicker."

The boy gave Salus an easy smile, hinting at sharp canines. "Tor Leon, seventh year. But this is my second year at Shakti." The bronze-haired boy stated as he put down his bag on the table. Now that Salus really looked at the other male, he really couldn't call him a boy. He was around 6'2 and built with muscle. A lot of muscle. His features were chiselled but had a refine touch and full lips. Add with the messy, boyish hairstyle, he was sure to turn heads.

"Salus Moriens, Sixth year and this is my first year at Shakti," Salus returned, his tone daring the other to comment on it. Tor grinned but raised his hands in the universal gesture of surrender.

"Mind if I sit here? It's where I usually sit. I really don't want to get mixed up in the politics of Shakti," Tor asked.

Salus shrugged, "Do as you wish," before he returned to his book. His magic still buzzed as it tentatively poked at the other male. Salus only got the raw feeling of wilderness from his magic, and an increase in defensiveness.

Tor, on the other hand, stared at his table companion. The boy was quite pretty and very defensive. By that fact alone he could have guessed he was a first year at Shakti. Though, by the looks of him, he could be a fae or hybrid sprite. Taking a discreet sniff, Tor frowned. He couldn't smell anything; it was like the boy simply didn't exist.

Salus just ignored the boy and kept on reading. Whatever he was, Salus was confident that he could react faster than Tor Leon could attack. Ten minutes before the start of the first class, Salus stood up and packed away his book. Without another word, he turned and left the room, leaving an amused Tor Leon behind him.

Salus walked quickly towards where the classroom was situated on the map on his PDA. He found it ironic that Shakti, one of the best (if not _the_ best) magical school, used altered muggle technology. When he was given his room, Salus was also given a PDA with his timetable already loaded. The PDA also used a GPS to show a map of the school and where the student was at the time, making it almost impossible for anyone to get lost. Homework, assignments and messages from teachers were given via PDA, not to mention chat rooms and tutors could be contacted using the device.

It was bloody fantastic. Salus had already ordered a laptop and was waiting for it. Why handwrite his essays when he could type it out? Thank Merlin for the old computer Dudley had left in the spare bedroom with the manuals, otherwise Salus would be as technology illiterate as all of the other wizards in Britain.

The classroom was open, so Salus knocked lightly on the door and entered. The room had no windows and was lit artificially. It was amusing to see other races more accepting of muggles and their technology than the wizards and witches, who were more closely related. The desks were arranged in rows and with ample space between each workstation.

"You're the first one," a voice said from the front and Salus jerked his gaze there. He was met with amused blue-grey eyes.

"Professor Vinno," Salus greeted with a tilt of his head before he walked to a workstation in the middle row but at the far end. He tried not to stare, really, but it was so hard! The man had wings – real, fairy-like wings. Large, semi-translucent, sparkling wings. The type Harry had heard of when he eavesdropped on his Aunt Petunia telling Dudley bedtime stories.

The man hummed as he stared at Salus and Salus felt his magic rising out of instinct, yet again. "You are?" the man asked, as he ran one hand through short black hair and held a class list in the other.

Setting his things down, Salus replied, "Moriens, Salus Moriens." He kept his eyes firmly on the table top.

The man's eyebrows rose as he whistled, "You're the human transfer that Vaan was going gaga over. Well, I better not kill you by accident then. If _that_ happened, the vampire would be after my blood."

With that rather casual statement, the man gave Salus a chilling smile. It was going to be an interesting lesson...

It turned out that his Potions professor was not, in fact, a total bastard. He just had an… _interesting_ sense of humour. And apparently he was a Fae, as he informed the class as he withdrew his wings. He first scared the shit out of the class and then did a total 180 and was very friendly, apparently the sole reason being that he wanted to judge their reactions. He then picked out everyone's reaction and gave them psychology 101.

Professor Vinno exclaimed that Salus, who didn't batt an eye at the sudden change and merely raised an eyebrow, was mentally disturbed and obviously traumatised and desensitised to the world. Salus had to wonder how true that was. Taking into consideration that the same professor announced randomly that a girl; (Killa, Kirla, Kirle?), obviously had Munchausen Syndrome when she didn't react at all and warned her that he would not appreciate her cutting herself to get attention in his class, Salus didn't put much stock in his own assessment. After all, Professor Vinno had obviously pulled that one out of his arse, and it stood to reason that had happened to others as well; Salus rather thought that Vinno was just doing it to fuck with them all.

They first received a short lecture, refreshing them of the ways to prepare materials and how they would be working with some expensive ones so they should not (read: _better _not) mess up and waste them. He also gleefully reminded them that they would have to buy all the ingredients themselves. With only an hour left, Vinno then set the task of brewing a simple potion, the only requirement being that it had to be a healing potion and finished by the end of class.

Salus had quietly pulled out a sleek, black case from his bag. It was slightly larger than an A4 book but half a foot thick, and it had been a gift from Salazar. Unzipping it revealed shrunken bottles neatly lined up in what appeared to be sleeves, making the case look like a thick file. Each sleeve had individual pockets for each bottle. In each bottle was an ingredient. The case also held Salus' cutting and stirring instruments.

"Fancy case," a voice from behind Salus, causing him to shift uncomfortably. He had been hyper aware of the professor's staring for the last few minutes and chosen not to say anything.

"Thank you," Salus murmured as he removed the needed apparatus and ingredients for a simple bruise salve. "It was a gift from my… tutor."

Vinno smirked slightly at the pause, "You sure it was your tutor? You seem a tad unsure as to what the person is to you? Or do you struggle to label those in your life?"

Salus resisted the urge to roll his eyes and continued setting up his work station. If he could work half-decently under Snape and his mood swings, and under Salazar's non-shot chatter, he could handle a psychologist professor.

"Well," Salus said as he lit the fire under the cauldron and pours the required distilled water form a vial. "He was more of a slave driver that talked non-stop while you worked. He did his utmost best to distract me and drill Potions theory into my head. Before I met him I had had a terrible teacher for most of my schooling."

"Oh," Vinno asked as he kept half an eye on the other students, "Terrible in what way? Did your teacher not know the work?"

Salus snorted. "No, he was by all means a brilliant brewer, but the man had no teaching skills. And a terrible habit of picking on students. The headmaster was mad to hire him to teach."

Vinno nodded absent-mindedly. He cared little for the human realm and he didn't really know the schools. Even so, he was curious as to why everyone was practically going gaga over this little human. Watching the boy hold a conversation whilst preparing a bruise salve, from memory, he concluded that the kid at least knew his theory. And someone had taken an interest in this boy, considering that they had given him a Potion Master's Case.

When Vinno drifted away, Salus allowed himself to relax slightly. It seemed that the professor was going around interrogating each student. Salus noted most of the other students had chosen to make some sort of potion or another, but also that most of them wouldn't finish on time. And normally, neither would Salas; a bruise salve took one and a half hours. But thanks to Salazar and his improved recipe, Salus would be finished with some time to spare.

The Founder had been a slave driver, but Slytherin had made damn sure that Salus would know his potions backwards. The man had used the magic of Hogwarts to enter his dreams and teach him while he slept, his reason being something along the lines of not wanting Salus to embarrass him. It seemed that he wasn't really bad at potions after all; it was just that Snape couldn't teach for shit. Well _that_, and healing potions just happened to be Salus' speciality.

Salus diced the roots – the last ingredient – and waited until the potion turned a burnt orange colour. He then added the diced chucks and stirred counter-clockwise four times, followed by half a stir clockwise. This was repeated twenty times. Unbeknownst to him, various students (and the Professor) were watching him with interest.

The potion turned a light blue and Salus removed it from the heat. Extinguishing the flame, Salus waited until the solution thickened before casting a cooling charm on the cauldron. Now all he had to do was wait until the salve thickened and well… turned into a salve. Then he could bottle it and hand it in. Casting protective charms over his work, Salus turned his back on it and cleaned up his work station and equipment.

Salus double-checked his potion before he went to the storage cupboard and grabbed two containers to put the salve in. Checking the potion again, he sighed as he found that it still wasn't ready.

Bored, he looked around the classroom. Everyone else was still rushing to finish their potions. It was an interesting test. Salus glanced at his seemingly mad professor. That man was either ignorant or very cunning. Most likely the later, considering the school that he taught at. He had deliberately left one hour to prepare a potion and set it so that it had to be a healing one. To hand in something on time, one would need to know their work backwards and be quick in preparing the ingredients. Moreover, healing potions were notoriously volatile.

Salus' eyes narrowed as he watched the professor try to distract a student as the boy entered the last stage of brewing his healing potion. It was a simple potion that healed a sore throat – the muggle equivalent of lozenges. The boy was actually handling the professor well; while working he managed to be respectful and answer the weird questions thrown at him, even the more personal ones.

Salus suppressed a snort. Their professor was more devious than what he appeared to be, but at least the approach was a lot more productive than glaring your student into submission like Snape was so fond of. Looking around again, Salus noted there were only twenty students in the class, seven of which were female. The guy from the reading room was also there, but thankfully on the other side of the class.

'I don't need people to get close to me. It's a danger,' he thought to himself as he finally bottled the salve in the round containers. One he would hand in and the other he would keep for himself. Labelling it, Salus made his way to the professor, who was now tormenting a redhead girl.

"So," Salus heard as he walked closer, "you prefer your own gender. You know, I have this student doing her specialization and she loves redheads. You know, I could hook the two of you up. She's really hot and I would do her in a second if she liked males, but, alas, she doesn't. I value my crown jewels too much to try something. She's a tad vicious at times..."

The poor girl had, by this point, stopped watching her potion in favour of staring bug-eyed at her professor. Salus walked up to the pair and cleared his throat lightly.

"It's almost time to take the muscle relaxant potion off the fire and add the last ingredient," Salus said helpfully. The girl blushed and whirled around to her potion. She let out an 'eep!' as it bubbled dangerously and moved it quickly off the fire.

She muttered a quick thanks and quickly shredded the hibiscus leaves to add. Salus turned to his professor who was regarding him with a glint in his eyes. Salus smirked and met his gaze.

I know what you are doing...

Vinno smirked back and inclined his head.

"My bruise salve," Salus said as he handed over the container. Vinno nodded as he opened the container and inspected the work.

"This is very good," the professor murmured as he rubbed some of the smooth cream between his fingers, "good texture, smooth..."

Vinno's eyebrows rose as he smelled the cream, "Nice smell, lavenders..." The professor turned to Salus and smiled, "You had a good teacher. Interesting changes to the original recipe."

"My tutor, actually," Salus replied, "I wanted to ask something else, professor."

Vinno closed the container and magicked it back to his desk before regarding his student, "Yes?"

"The syllabus for this year was 'Other Realm' potions. I read the potion book but I wanted to ask what that exactly meant."

Vinno nodded, "The human realm, Mr Moriens, uses the basics of potions that all races use. But, as they all reside in different realms, there are potions that only some realms can make. This year will cover those basic ones. A lot of the work done this year will be self-study as you are expected to cover a lot of those potions alone. The more complicated ones are covered in a speciality and then in a mastery."

Salus nodded and gave a sigh of relief. Vinno raised an eyebrow at this. Salus answered with a grin, "I'm glad that coming from the human realm didn't disadvantage me."

Vinno nodded, "The Human Realm tends to be a meeting point for most races. It's a neutral ground of sorts. So, magic and potions wise, there are a variety of races contributing to the make up of it."

Salus nodded and thanked the man before making his way back to his work station. With only ten minutes to spare he pulled out that book on politics and customs, determined to finish it. He only had four more chapters to go anyways.

"Okay!" Professor Vinno announced excitedly as he clapped his hands, "That is the end of your time limit. All those who did not hand in your potions get zero for your first assignment and remedial potion lessons tomorrow at eight with me here! And, I want a three foot essay on your attempt at making your potions, including explanations of why didn't finish on time."

The class stared at the man and many muttered angrily. Salus almost snorted, but remembered that this man was an insane and cunning Potions Master, and so restrained himself.

"Mr Moriens, Miss De Rez and Mr Leon, remain behind. I wish to speak to you," Vinno said as the class packed up. Salus looked up and sighed. Putting away the book, he shouldered his bag and made his way to the front of the class and waited patiently for the other two people to join him. Vinno was ushering out people and randomly picking on them. Salus knew better than to ask.

It seemed that De Rez was in fact a six foot tall blonde girl. Salus had no idea what she was but he was sure she wasn't a veela. She wasn't ugly, per say, but her features just didn't fit. Sort of like the wrong puzzle pieces put together. Salus coughed lightly and smiled at her.

She looked slightly shocked before nodding her head in greeting. "Maxlene De Rez," she introduced. Salus smiled again, "Salus Moriens, and that was a interesting potion. A quick pain reliever? You changed the eight, eleventh and fourteenth steps to be done in an hour."

Maxlene smiled, her pale green eyes shining slightly, "Yes, and you almost changed the basic fundamentals of the bruise salve. Better quality, change in scent and a faster setting time. The only steps I recognised were the first five, the twelfth and the seventeenth."

Salus merely smiled back, though the smirk was almost apparent. Before they could discuss it further another voice interrupted them.

"I thought you were a sixth year?" Tor Leon was the boy from before. Salus frowned as he studied the bronze Adonis. There was no other way to describe him.

"I am. I'm just in a few seventh year courses, and my electives are fifth year," Salus replied with a shrug. "Good choice with the headache reliever. It's one of the few potions you could make in an hour without modifications."

Leon shrugged with a sheepish grin as he scratched the back of his head, "I'm not that good at potions. I can follow instructions but I'm no genius that understands what happens when you change this by doing that."

Maxlene snorted, "Trust me when I say that _everyone_ from last year knows that, Leon."

"I'm missing something," Salus muttered as he looked between the two of them. Tor blushed pink.

"Let's just say," Maxlene said dryly, "that the reason we are now doing potions in D Block is because he forgot that you never add Bellerin, Melberries and Seuns roots together. He blew up the room."

Salus snorted and looked at the sheepishly smiling golden boy. He had to roll his eyes.

"Well," Vinno popped out of nowhere, causing De Rez and Leon to jump slightly, "Now that we are all acquainted, I have an offer for the three of you. I always create a team of students to help brew potions needed by the school and for selling. I usually only offer places to Specialist students but you are all skilled enough and well _you_, Mr Leon, can at least follow instructions to a tee."

Salus stared at the man. A place on a private potions team? He had to resist a snort and the maniacal laughter bubbling inside him. If only Snape could see him now!

"And." De Rez replied with a smirk, "it has _nothing_ to do with the fact that you're low on members because only two students chose to specialize last year while most of the Specialists graduated and went on to do Masteries."

Vinno gave her a grin, "Well, there is that as well, Miss De Rez, but I'm offering you a good deal; rare potion books, private tutoring, and basically an early introduction to Specialist Potions. You are paid by the hour and get recognition for any new potions created."

"The whole first lesson," Salus said as he realised why the professor had acted as he did, "was to root out the students that could work fast and efficiently under stressful situations as well as to test our knowledge of potions."

Vinno gave Salus a look but inclined his head.

"Let us keep some portion of the potions brewed for ourselves and that we can come to you for help or for a potion in an emergency. Then, I can say we have a deal," Maxlene said, her face blank as she observed Vinno. Salus swallowed. He almost forgot what the number one rule at Shakti was. There were no friends. Only allies.

Leon looked thoughtful before nodding, "I agree with De Rez. Those terms are fair."

All three turned to Salus, waiting for what he wanted. Salus bit his lip for a second, "Those terms, but I need an oath not to reveal some of my… more peculiar abilities. I can assure that it will be worth your time, Professor."

De Rez looked curious as did Leon, but neither said anything. The ball was now in Vinno's court. The man sighed.

"Very well, I agree to those terms. First meeting is Saturday at four pm. Meet here and I will show you the private labs," Vinno said seriously, "And we shall talk then Mr Moriens about this oath and your abilities."

Leaving the potions class, Salus nodded as he split ways with the other two students. There was an hour break between every two hour class. He had roughly forty-five minutes to get to his next class. Sighing, Salus made his way back to his room to grab his things for Blood Magic and a snack.

Sandwich in hand, Salus entered the Blood Magic classroom in the B-block. He still had half an hour of his break left so the room was empty. Salus shrugged and walked over to one of the desks in the last rows. The classroom was just like any other they had at Hogwarts, containing nothing unusual to give away the fact they would be learning about Blood Magic there.

Taking a seat, Salus opened his book and began reading. He would finish it, damnit. The last two chapters were quite interesting; they talked about the Realms. The Human Realm was a meeting point and considered neutral ground, except where packs and such were involved.

The theory was that the realms were like parallel worlds that were in folds; like a folded piece of paper, where every fold was a different world. Travelling along the folds made it possible to go from one realm to another, and there were quite a few Realms. The veela, bitten werewolves and humans lived in one. The Demonic Realm (demons; incubi, succubi, neko demons, inu demons, ect...), the Blood Realm (Vampires and Draconi), the Middle-Earth Realm (Elves), the Gaia Realm (fae, sprites, bangaas, veeras, moogles ect...), the Moon Realm (werecats and werewolves) and the Between Realms. The Between Realms were just what the name said – Realms found in-between the major Realms, and Shakti was one such Realm. Shakti was founded on one of the few pathways to the Demon Realm, using dormant magic to build the wards. The area was said to have been created by the Goddess Kali as she slaughtered her peoples enemies in the Great War of Maheshvrara. She was the deity of war among the True Demons. Kali's mother was the Goddess Shakti and the school was named after her. The school itself was founded by the Demons.

When Salus finished the book and finally looked up, he noticed the first three rows were already filled, and that there were more people entering the room. So far, from the few students he knew by sight, there was no one he recognised.

Salus sighed, 'I'll need to get better books. This one was vague at best but at least explained the basics. Maybe the other one will be better; I need to know how not to insult someone to avoid getting myself killed by accident.'

"Shut up and sit down, midgets," came the order as Professor Setos strode in, her black hair steaming behind her like a flag. Salus had to sigh as his eyes locked onto her. It was going to be a long year with her as a teacher. He could already see the males, and a few females, in the front drooling.

The students fell silent and did as she commanded. Seated, they waited patiently as she leaned against her desk at the front of the class. Hazel-green eyes were cold as she stared down the class. For a moment, she locked eyes with Salus. He refused to drop his gaze like the others; call him impertinent or an all out brat, but he had never backed down before, so why should he now? Salus had to hide his smirk as he watched her lips twitch in response.

"I am your professor for this class, which as you _should know_, is Blood Magic. You will call me Professor Setos, and nothing else. There will be no carelessness or distraction in my class. Blood Magic is a very old and volatile branch of magic and I will _not_ have you blowing us all up! If I tell you to get out of my class, you will leave and never return. If you see me in the corridors, you will not stop me. My door will only be open to questions on Saturdays from 1pm to 3pm. Ask after class or then, but I will kill you myself if you disturb me at any other time." She levelled her gaze at the class and Salus eyed the movement as her nails sharpened into claws. "I am a Veela and I have a Mate. Do not test my patience. Any questions?"

The class was dead silent. No one dared to do so much as breathe too loud. Salus winced. Snape had nothing on this lady. She was ice cold, making Snape seem like a school yard bully by comparison. There was just this dangerous aura about her that just _dared_ you to push her. But Salus wasn't suicidal, at least not yet. She was hardcore in front of the class, making Salus wonder how she could have been so laid back when he first met her. Maybe it was all about not showing weakness…?

"No questions?" she asked, voice hard as she waited.

Salus swallowed. There wasn't anything to ask yet. They had received the course outline and they had yet to start the work. There wasn't anything to ask.

"Good," Setos said briskly, "Open your textbooks to page 5 and we will begin the lecture. We will not be doing any practical work until you can all recite your theory backwards!"

Salus pulled out his book and opened it. He also pulled out a notebook and a pen. Labelling it 'Blood Magic', Salus was ready for any and all notes she would throw at them. There was shuffling as the class also pulled out their books.

"Now," Setos started, "Blood Magic is a branch of magic that pertains to Life Magic, Death Magic and Wild Magic. If you look at page 13, there is a diagram of the links and I will expect you to study that in your own time. Blood, in essence, carries particles of you magic. The focus of this course is to teach you how to utilize those particles in your blood, both inside and outside your body, to use spells. Blood magic was first used by..."

Salus left that class rubbing his forehead. Setos had introduced them to Blood Magic by way of a crash course of the whole history of it. That was the first six chapters in the textbook. She then merrily announced at the end of the class, with an evil smirk, that the whole textbook was just the theory portion of the course and that, after covering the work, there would be a test. If you passed the test you could continue onto the practical aspects of the course. If you didn't then you had better not see her again...

'Well,' Salus grumbled to himself as he stopped at his room to grab his Runes and Death Magic books, 'at least it isn't as boring as the Goblin Wars with Binns.'

Locking and re-warding his door, Salus made his way to the dining hall. He was curious to see what it would look like. Would it be as magical as the Great Hall? How would be it set out? There were no houses here, but there were allies...

Salus sighed and shrugged it off as he typed on his PDA to bring up the Map feature. Following it, he arrived at the dining hall. The room was smaller than the Great Hall. Then again, Shakti only had about 300 students, maybe four hundred if you included those specialising. And there were small tables, some seating two, others three, six or even twenty, all scattered around the room. And there was seemingly nothing magical about it. It was quite a letdown compared to the Great Hall. Salus shrugged it off with a sigh. This was his life now; he couldn't return to his old one even if he wanted to.

The hall was full of chatter and it seemed that no one was really paying attention to anything other than their immediate companions. Salus stepped into the room and moved quickly away from the door. Lingering would have made him an easy target. Eying the tables that were full, he made his way to an empty four-seater away from the majority of groups. Back against the wall, Salus dropped his bag in the seat next to him and picked up what seemed to be a menu.

The menu held a three course meal from each realm plus drinks from all the realms. Some of Salus couldn't even read. Sighing, he decided to play it safe and touched the panel next to the 'Human Realm' option. The menu warmed in his hand and a countdown appeared in the panel. It seemed his food would take 2 minutes and 12 second to arrive and counting.

"Cause any chaos yet, Moriens?" someone asked in front of him, pulling Salus from his perusal of the menu. Jerking, Salus looked up to meet the grinning gaze of one Anya Valsura. She took a seat opposite him and picked up her own menu.

"Why would I cause chaos?" Salus asked, playing dumb. Anya looked up from her card and smirked at him. Her swirling silver eyes said it all. Pressing something on the menu, she dropped the card.

"So, how was your first day at Shakti?" she asked, pulling a book out of her bag. Salus shrugged in answer. It was really how he felt about the school so far. Nothing major had happened to him and no one decided to attack him… yet. Although – he eyed the other students shooting him dirty and curious looks – that could change soon.

"Ignore them," Anya said as she flipped through her book, "they are wondering why I'm sitting with you. Many of them have been trying to gain my favour and by extension, my powers."

Salus snorted. "So," he said as a bowl of chicken and mushroom soup appeared, "I'm now a target because you're with me? And acting friendly?"

Anya didn't look up from her book as she hummed in agreement but Salus could see the smirk on her lips. He sighed.

"I really don't want to be killed, you know?" he said sarcastically, though he did raise an eyebrow as the same soup appeared in front of the Seer.

"You won't," she replied, still not looking up from her book as she frowned, "I've basically declared us allies by sitting with you. It will protect you, if anything. Seer, remember?"

Salus sighed but said nothing as he quietly ate his soup. Ally, not friend. She _did_ say that there were no friends at Shakti, after all. It was very different from Hogwarts; at the Gryffindor table it was always loud during meals, everyone always talking and friendly, Ron and Hermione bickering about something or the other, someone debating over which quidditch team was the best. Salus scowled as he caught his thoughts.

'They don't care,' he reminded himself viciously, 'they want you dead. Why miss them? They betrayed me!'

Anya looked up to see a depressed look mar the face of the human she was eating with. She found him interesting. She couldn't see his past, as if Salus Moriens didn't exist, and his future was hazy at best. Yet, there was the sizzle of power under his skin, and they way he carried himself made her smirk. He walked like a warrior that had been betrayed. And that cold glint in his eyes… overall, the human was interesting and she was bored.

"Salus," she cut through his thoughts, "Do you have Death Magic before dinner?"

"Yes?" Salus answered slowly as he eyed her.

"Relax, I'm just checking. I'm the assistant teacher, and I wanted to see if you were in my class." Anya replied as she took a spoonful of her soup, black nails glinting in the light.

Salus' empty soup bowl disappeared and was replaced with a plate of lamb covered in gravy, vegetables and mash potatoes. A glass of lemonade appeared next to his meal. The smell was mouth watering.

"Why are you declaring yourself allies with me?" he finally asked, just before he dug in. Blue-green eyes stared down at silver ones.

Anya sat back and met his gaze, "I told you: you're interesting. I want to be there for all the chaos you will be causing. It's very rare for a human to be born with your power who actually attends a school in another Realm. Plus, I like the Human Realm, but I've only been there twice."

"So," Salus said after taking a bite of the lamb, "you're bored and I'm your entertainment?"

Anya gave a short bark of laughter before descending into giggles, "Got it in one, human!" Her empty bowl disappeared and her own plate of lamb appeared. "I think it's a fair trade: I'll help you live through Shakti and you provide me with entertainment."

Eating, Salus merely raised an eyebrow at her. Anya merely smiled as she ate her own meal. They ate in relative silence. Salus' mind was spinning. Anya was offering him what exactly? How could she ensure he survived?

"The professors dine over there," Anya murmured as she subtly gestured to a select few tables to his left, "while they are here, everyone behaves. It's better to eat while they do, because afterwards is when the fights start. Disputes and such are settled here as it's considered a public area. If you piss someone off and they challenge you, you will most likely fight here after a meal."

Salus nodded, "And who should I look out for?" If she was offering information for entertainment, he could live with that. At least someone would be enjoying themselves as his life, undoubtedly, went to Hell. Again.

"Everyone," Anya replied with a smirk and Salus rolled his eyes, "well, the group over there is one of the Thirteen Vampire Clans. There are members from eight of the clans currently attending Shakti. Don't mess with the Keros. They are trouble. Nexsis aren't so bad but I would be wary of the Yulin because they believe humans should be enslaved."

Salus choked on his lemonade at that and shot her a bewildered look, but Anya kept talking, "The Veela and Elves are pretty open to other races but don't piss them off; they can be vicious buggers with vengeful tempers. Fae and Sprites usually keep to themselves. The draconi are solitary and like the weres, let _them_ approach _you_. The succubi and incubi are apparently good for a night of sex but be wary of the amount of energy they drain from you."

Salus stared at Anya, bug-eyed. "That's... a lot of information..." he murmured as he observed the other students eating, trying to pick out the races. He got the vampires pretty easily – marble-like skin, unearthly beauty and a predator's grace. The weres were bigger built and sat in their packs. They all had the amber coloured eyes and seemed far more rowdy than the vampires. There was another group where a girl was juggling fire. That might be the sprites or fae. Then there were a lot of normal looking students scattered in between.

"I'm just giving you a head start," Anya replied easily with a shrug, "you would have figured it out for yourself or died doing so." With that she pushed away her empty plate and took a sip of her red drink. Salus eyed it but said nothing. A chocolate brownie appeared on a small plate in front of her as the empty plate disappeared. Salus just continued eating.

"So," she said after a bite, "How were your first lessons?"

Finally done, Salus pushed his plate away as he replied, "Okay. Vinno is either cunning or mad and Setos is a cold hearted woman who wouldn't bat an eye at killing anyone of us."

Anya snorted at that, "Vinno is a genius at what he does. Setos has to be that way with the amount of people who throw themselves at her. She is mated, after all. She's unusually beautiful, even for a veela."

Salus hummed as he took a bite of his brownie that had appeared; "Vinno asked me to be part of his potions team, even though I'm not majoring in it."

Anya looked impressed, "I never got potions myself, but that's rather impressive Salus."

Salus felt a light blush cover his cheeks but said nothing as he nodded in thanks. Anya's eyes were locked on the teachers' tables.

"Time to go," she said as she pushed the half-finished brownie away and stood, "teachers will be leaving soon and I have to meet Faeli. Now would be the best time to leave."

Salus looked at his brownie mournfully before he too stood up. They made their way to the door and left rather quickly. Both aware of the gazes that followed them, Anya more aware of crystal blue ones.

Outside the dining hall, they parted ways with short farewells. Salus was heading in the opposite direction to Anya. The girl walked away with a 'see you in class', ignoring the way people parted to let her through. Salus sighed and rubbed his forehead. He had a feeling that she would be more trouble than she was worth. Pulling out his PDA, he rechecked the location of his next class and made his way to the C-block.

He found the room with barely minutes to spare. He taken a wrong turn at one point and ended up two floors up and one block away from where he should have been.

Being one of the last ones to enter the room, the only desk left empty was in the front row. Sighing, Salus took the seat, feeling very uncomfortable as his back was open to attack. But he didn't have time to contemplate that as the Runes professor walked in.

"Afternoon class, I am Professor Jullian," she introduced herself. Salus didn't respond in any way. This Professor had the most chance of figuring out who he really was and he didn't know where she stood in the whole 'Harry-Potter-must-die' debacle. "Runes are the basis for almost all spells. They translate power into meaning, much like intent when using wandless magic. They are a physical manifestation of moulding power. Now, this class is a prerequisite for spell casting, warding and red magic. It is also used in reference to most of the other classes offered. That being said, I do not tolerate misbehaviour."

There was a snort from somewhere behind Salus and he had to wince at that. Jullian's demure expression turned cold as the smile dropped from her face. "Yes, Mr...?"

"Domian. There's not much you can teach us. How do you plan to match some of our natural gifts, _Human_?" responded the arrogant voice. Salus risked turning to see who was stupid enough to insult a professor at one of the most dangerous schools in the realms.

He was a black haired boy with forest green eyes and aristocratic features. The pallor of his skin led Salus to believe that he was more likely to be a vampire than a veela. And he continued; "Humans should not be allowed to attend Shakti. They are too weak."

At this, Salus was glaring at the boy, who smirked as he watched the cold fury engulf his teacher.

"Mr Domian," Jullian said in a terse voice, "I would recommend you not broadcast such thoughts so carelessly. There are more than enough humans at Shakti who could kill you in an instant and not blink an eye at it."

As she finished, Domian yelped and clawed at his throat, eyes bulging. His mouth was open in a silent scream. Jullian just smirked at him and smiled, "Nothing more to say? Excellent! Now, I will hand out a test. It's just to see what you know and what you don't. I won't let anyone go off with half-baked ideas."

And class continued as Domian bloodied his own neck until Jullian kicked him out for 'making a mess'. It seemed that most of the female teachers had a 'bitch-switch' in them when it came to teaching. Salus, wisely, put his head down and kept it down as he worked diligently on his test. Finishing it, he handed it in and made a beeline for the door. He was not going to tempt fate by staying in that classroom.

Salus passed the time in between his two classes in his room. He opted to retreat to safety, and read the book on vampire customs. He really didn't want to end up as a vampire slave because he had mistakenly agreed to it or something like that. Knowing his luck, it would be a lot worse. Salus shuddered at the thought and kept reading. The first few chapters were on the hierarchy and how they came into being.

He was untimely pulled from the book by his alarm reminding him that it was time to make his way to Death Magic. Sighing, he put the book away and left his room. He made his way to B-block, again. Entering the classroom, Salus almost stopped short at the sight of his professor. Catching a smirking Anya's eye, Salus rolled his eyes and made his way to one of the remaining seats near the back. Anya watched him, and pouted. Salus hid a snort, but from the way she was smirking, he guessed that she had seen it anyway. Trust her not to mention what his professor was.

Professor Faeli watched the exchange with an amused glint in his eye. He thought it funny when his assistant chatted on and on about her new 'toy', so to speak. But he didn't realise that it was the same human that transferred in. And according to the test results, this one had somewhat of an affinity for Death Magic. It would be interesting.

The toy was medium height, for humans, he supposed. His hair was an interesting mixture of blues and silvers with green-blue eyes. He didn't look human with that colouring. But his assistant had said he was, and he trusted the Seer's judgement on that matter. Castiel Faeli's red gaze shifted to his apprentice. He smirked as he wondered just how much protection she would give him...

Taking a seat, Salus resolutely refused to meet Anya's gaze as he busied himself with his book. Under the pretence of reading, Salus pulled his thoughts together. He tried very hard not to stare. But it was hard. He'd never seen anyone with leathery wings and a tail. It was like potions all over again. The man was tall, like seven feet tall, and had dark hair. It seemed to be a green-black. On top of all that, he had very startling red eyes.

Those eyes made Salus shiver as red eyes danced across his memories. Malicious red eyes that shone with glee as their bearer killed person after person, not caring which side they were on. Red eyes that loved to see blood spilt and hear screams of pain. The eyes of an insane not-human once known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. And it made his blood boil with hatred. That man, that demon. No, Salus wouldn't call him a demon – that would be insulting to the race. That insane creature was the reason why Harry's, and hence Salus', life was shot to hell. Salus' fists clenched. 'I will destroy him,' he vowed to himself as he felt his magic stirring just under his skin, charging for a confrontation.

Unknowingly, the class shifted as they felt the building of power in room. The magic was raw and powerful and even the professor raised an eyebrow at it. Someone was losing control or sending out a warning. The first day was usually a quiet one where allies were made or remade. Conflict usually started on the second day back.

All in all, the professor made him uncomfortable nonetheless. There was just something about him that his magic screamed to be wary about. And his magic tended to be right. It had warned him about Dumbledore and he had ignored it. It warned him about Lupin and he was almost killed by the werewolf. It warned him about Ron in his fourth year, and the bastard had turned his back on him. The list went on and on. Salus snorted quietly to himself, 'Maybe I should take the hint and listen to it.'

"Welcome to Death Magic, or DM," the Professor all but purred as he leaned against his desk, wings flared and tail lazily whipping about to his left. Red eyes were half-lidded as he watched the class through dark green hair. "I am your professor, Castiel Faeli. You may call me Castiel if you so wish."

There was something swirling in the air and it was making Salus squirm. The magic was building, but in an enticing way. It was stroking him, whispering imaginary, sweet promises in his ear. It was covering him, willing him to hand over his control. Salus flinched as he brought up his own magic to cover his skin, insulating himself against the foreign magic.

"Death Magic is a rather broad branch of magic and this course is really just an introduction to that. We will be looking into the contrast between Death and Life magic and their theoretical differences. Spells that cause death and how they get this result. Necromancy, Soul Magic and Wild Magic will also be studied. Of course it will overlap with Offense for those that do take it," Faeli continued as relaxed languidly. Salus watched him, the lean muscles rippling. It was enough to make his mouth dry but the way his magic pulsed angrily snapped him out of it. Eyes narrowed, Salus looked at Anya, who looked amused at the whole scene. The professor had the whole class… enchanted. She met Salus' eyes and smirked at him but nodded. Her eyes held an impressed gleam.

Faeli pushed himself from the desk and sauntered down the rows between the desks as he continued to speak. To Salus he looked like a hunter, searching out his prey; "There will be no disruptions in my class and you will all do as I say. It's a risky field with one of the highest mortality rates there are. Are there any objections?"

Faeli was next to his desk now and Salus kept his eyes staring ahead of him. This man set him on edge. His magic almost hissed as the man trailed a hand across his shoulders as Salus flinched slightly from the touch. Faeli smirked, not that Salus saw it.

Hearing no objections, Faeli walked back to the front of the class, taking his time to study his new students. "The lovely young lady you see here is Seer Anya Valsura. She is doing her Specialization and Masters in Death Magic thereafter. I will warn you not to try to… hurt her, intentionally or not, as she is a Seer. Piss her off and I'm not against thinning the numbers. This class, ten students, is rather large compared to my others..."

Salus raised an eyebrow at the glaring Anya, her silver eyes swirling as she watched the class. She didn't change her gaze as she met his gaze. 'Then again,' Salus reminded himself, 'she has to be tough or people will take advantage. She needs to be cold hearted.'

The man smirked as he licked his lips. He was again leaning against the desk as he flipped through a folder. "Now, since this is the first day of class, each person will introduce themselves, name and race. The Kajan-Yamraj stone will be passed around as well to get a reading of your level of Death Magic. Now, to have DM means you have the potential to study these areas of magic. Your DM will grow in time as it's exercised, just like a muscle. Shall I start?"

The class stared at him and Salus swore he saw a girl try to discreetly wipe drool from her face. "Castiel Faeli, Incubus. High Master of Death Magic, Master of Necromancy. The pleasure is mine," he purred and the magic in the air thickened. Salus winced at the change as his magic fought back in response. Those blood red eyes caught his gaze, slightly shocked and definitely interested. Nonetheless, Faeli picked up a black stone with one red streak down the middle. The stone pulsed black, as the red faded before many thin lines of red appeared.

Salus watched in interest. His wand held Kajan stones. So what was the difference between his stones and that one, apart from the colouring? He watched even more curiously when the red lines appeared.

"The lines represent power levels of DM. The average starting is five lines. But each person's growth is different. I would merely like a record of your starting level. Your levels will be measured during the year, especially before practicals are done as it would be very unfortunate if you attempt to do DM without enough power and end up killing yourself." The last part was dripping in sarcasm. Salus wanted to groan. Yet another teacher that wanted to kill them.

Faeli passed the stone to the first person. There were twelve seats in three rows; four seats per row. He started at the left so Salus would be the last person. 'Well,' he thought, 'at least I will get some information about my classmates from this.'

Miranda Gillian, werewolf, level 5.

Tirre Bendolf, werecat, level 4.

Kilos Lagune, fae, level 3.

Athena Zlamir, sucubus, level 14.

Amedos Vilgente, vampire, level 12.

Dante Hemez, vampire, level 9.

Jirun Rolest, vampire level 7.

Jenirin Rolest, vampire level 8.

Aewrentilla Spitfire, fire sprite, level 5.

She drew murmurs. Salus could see the interest in both Anya's and Faeli's eyes. "Interesting," Anya said with a critical eye, "Sprites don't have a strong connection with death, usually Wild Magics. Do you have any hybrid blood?"

Aewrentilla had orange hair, and though Salus couldn't see her eyes, from her body language he could tell she was spitting fire at the question. Anya didn't react and merely waited for an answer.

"I wouldn't know. I was found in a human orphanage during a human realm inspection," the girl hissed out. Anya looked thoughtful as she stared at the younger girl. Aewrentilla flinched back at the stare and Salus pitied her. Those eyes stared passed you and at our soul as the silver pooled around the pupil.

And when Anya pulled her gaze from the orange head, she was smirking. But she said nothing and that made Salus uneasy. Spitfire, turned to Salus, stone in hand. Steeling himself mentally, Salus stood, hopefully showing no weakness. He took the stone.

"Salus Moriens, human," he said with the most confidence he could gather as the eyes pierced into him. The stone pulsed for a moment and then the red lines appeared.

One. Two. Four. Eight. Sixteen.

"Level sixteen," Salus finished off, acutely aware he had the highest score in the class. And therefore, had the most Death Magic. The silence was broken by Anya, who walked towards him.

"I'll take that, Moriens," she said with a level voice, her eyes showing nothing. The class still stared at him; for being human or for having his level, he did not know. Nonetheless, Salus handed over the stone with a small smile. It pulsed in her hand before red lines appeared. Salus' eyes widened at the sight. The whole stone was covered in red lines, even more than when Faeli held it. Anya didn't react as she walked towards the front of the class again, stone in hand.

"Well," Faeli said with a smile, somehow making him all the more dazzling, "now that we know each other, shall we begin? Today's lesson will be theory. The first module for study is, in fact, necromancy, which is easier with fine control. Less power means easier control. So the history begins..."

Salus diligently took notes as Faeli lectured and wrote names and dates on the board, as well as the names of books for extra reading. Anya had taken over his desk with a red pen and she seemed to be either marking or working, Salus couldn't tell.

Before Salus realised it, the two hour lesson was over and his hand was cramping. 'I will need to make more muscle salve at this rate,' Salus mentally noted as he massaged his cramping hand. He only had about four tubs but the work load at Shakti was a lot more than he was used to at Hogwarts.

Packing up, Salus looked up when his name was called, "Mr Moriens, stay for a moment," Faeli said as he waved off his other students. Salus swallowed as he finished up. As he approached the desk, his skin tingled as magic rushed forward. The strange magic was emitting from Faeli, but it withdrew as its 'touch' was spurned by Salus' magic. He had to hide a grin at that.

"Mr Moriens," Faeli said as he was near the professor, "you have an uncommonly high DM level, especially for a human. Have you been trained in the arts?"

It felt like a déjà vu moment but Salus shook his head, "No, but I did almost die a few years back..." Salus replied as he trailed off. He had read that those who had died, or were dying, held a stronger connection with DM. Considering how many times he had almost died, and how he was technically dying, it was only logical that Salus should have a strong DM level.

The suave professor gave him a sharp look, all masks falling away, "Very well, Mr Moriens. That may be the case. But I warn you, the few humans that study Death Magic are often consumed by it; your natural magic is consumed by the wilder death magic, so-to-speak, as your bodies cannot handle the strain. Humans tend to lose their minds before their bodies fail them, though. You should decide carefully if you wish to take my course. They should have warned you about this when you were tested..."

Salus looked shocked for a second before he pulled on his mask. "How would you know when my death magic was 'consuming' my normal magic? And why would that happen, professor?" Salus had to ask. He really didn't want to give up Death Magic. Considering what it was and the connection it had with Soul Magic, it may be the key for finally kicking Old Voldie's arse.

Faeli regarded Salus for a moment before answering, "It's because it's closely linked to Wild Magic. Human's aren't often born with Wild magic and those that are tend to die rather early in their lives. Your magic is not as 'accepting' towards foreign magics. Your Death Magic may very well be induced from you 'almost' death."

Salus was silent as he bit his lip, "What if I have a small aptitude in wild magic?"

Faeli raised an eyebrow, "Then it would depend on how adaptive your magic is towards Death Magic. Though, I must say I am curious as to why you wish to take this course?"

Salus met the red gaze ad refused to flinch away. "It's not offered in the Human Realm, professor," he spoke the half-truth. Red eyes let it slide and Faeli nodded.

"Well," he said with a sigh, "if you wish to continue, we will just have to monitor you more closely. If I say you drop this course, you drop this course, Mr Moriens." And the mask was back, the magic oozing form the older being. Faeli smirked as his hand gripped Salus' chin, tipping it back slightly.

"I must say I very glad you chose to stay, Salus," Faeli murmured, a purr hidden in his tone as his magic wrapped around Salus. Salus' eyes widened as his own magic surged to his skin like armour, "for a human, you are very beautiful. Such pretty eyes...You should call me Castiel."

The magic was suffocating, and Salus stepped backwards. Blue-green eyes were wide as he was now outside his teacher's grip. Faeli chuckled, "Interesting." Salus barely hid his glare. But he was saved from the uncomfortable situation by Anya.

"Shall we go to dinner, Salus?" she asked, bag on shoulder, ready to go. Salus jerkily nodded and followed her out the door.

"Ignore him," Anya said as they walked to the dining hall, "being an incubus, he hits on everyone he finds attractive. He tries to entice them and sleep with them. He always picks someone from each of his classes. Though only potential mates, or powerful ones, can resist the allure."

Salus blushed and Anya laughed, "Oh the chaos you cause! I can't wait. He's going to be hitting on your virgin ass the whole year now!" And she said it gleefully.

Salus grumbled as he followed her, a red blush on his cheeks. He opened his mouth only to be cut off by her again, "And don't even think about denying the fact that you're a virgin!" Salus closed his mouth but glared at her, blushing brightly.

They finally made it to the hall and found a table in a corner away from everyone else. Salus noted that she was massaging her hand as they waited for their meals. Salus himself was applying a muscle relaxant salve.

"Anya, how about a trade," Salus said suddenly, with a neutral face. She looked up from her book, curious.

"You give me information, on teachers and students and where to find the best books. And in return, I'll make you potions, like this salve," Salus said, hoping that he doing the right thing. Anya looked at him blankly before a scary smile made its way onto her face.

"Information for potions. And is that a muscle relaxant salve?" She looked thoughtful for a split second before grinning at him.

"Well done, human!" she said with the manic grin, "you're learning how to survive here! Deal!"

Salus just stared at her strangely. No one else at Shakti had acted like her yet. Then again, he hadn't been there that long. Nonetheless, Salus passed the salve across the table where a happy seer took it.

She looked at him seriously after applying it, "Keep it up and you may just survive the year! But I would be careful with your wording when making deals." But the smirk on her lips made him groan.

~0~0~0~

The next day proved to be an interesting one. Salus had Healing first, followed by Summoning. He then had a break period and ended with Offense.

Healing was held by the ever-chipper Litiso that no one seemed to want to cross. Salus made a mental note to ask Anya why everyone was weary of the man. The tall blonde seemed to glow with an inner light and was only kind to everyone. But Salus could grudgingly admit that, a lot of the time, looks were deceiving – especially so with anything related to magic in general.

In healing, they would be taught the theory before the practical side. Litiso said that they would occasionally be joined by those specializing in it. If they required any extra tutoring, they could consult those that were specializing during consultation times on Saturday. That was another thing different about Shakti; classes not only ran from Monday to Friday, but also till twelve on Saturday. The rest of Saturday till six, a student could consult a teacher about questions or ask for extra tutoring. For a price, of course.

The elf hadn't treated Salus any differently in class as he called on everyone in the twenty-person class to answer questions and give suggestions. They had reviewed the work covered previously as a refresher for the old students and to give the new students a general idea of what had been covered.

Though, at the end of the lesson, Salus swore the elf was sadistic in the assignment set for the next week's lesson. A summary of all spell work covered in healing by each student and the medical theory behind it. Pure evil.

Sighing, he left the class. But as soon as he stepped outside, he had to side-step spells as war had broken out in the corridor. His wands were in his hands in an instant and Salus cast the first shield that came to mind to stop an oncoming curse. He quickly walked in the opposite direction to the fight and took the long way to Summoning, one wand still in hand.

'I'm going to need to practice casting with both hands,' Salus pondered as he entered the Summoning class. This classroom was far smaller than any other he had been in, only seating ten. And, if he remembered correctly, Professor Vaan had said that there were only four others. Speaking of the professor, he was sitting behind his desk reading a rather large tomb. There was only one student present, a girl with light green hair cut in a short pixie cut. She looked like a pixie, compact and petite. She was sitting in the first of two rows in the far right seat.

Quietly, Salus made his way to the desk next to her and set his bag down. She looked at him with light green eyes, her pupils were slightly triangular in shape. Salus offered a smile as he sat down. She looked at him curiously and offered a small smile of her own, but neither said anything. She returned to her reading, something that looked like a magazine, and Salus pulled out his own book to read.

Not five minutes later, a pair of twins entered the classroom and took the seats in the far left of the room in the second row. Salus rolled his eyes at them. It was as far away as they could get from him and the girl. Salus had spared only a glance at them. They were tall with brown hair, pulled back in a braid to reveal pointed ears. They also had piercing, dark blue eyes. Male elves.

Two minutes later, another female entered the room. She was panting slightly, her eyes glancing to the preoccupied professor and her watch. She gave a quiet sigh of relief and sat down in the last seat of the first row. She had platinum blond hair and light silver eyes. Salus shrugged. 'Veela,' he thought to himself as he continued to read.

A chime sounded in the classroom and the door closed and locked itself. Salus quietly put his book away and watched the teacher. Vaan Alcander marked his page and closed the book. Standing, he smiled slightly at his class.

"Firstly, I would like all of you in the first row," he said in a quiet voice that dared you to disobey. The twin elves scowled slightly but moved to the middle two free seats. Vaan nodded.

"As you know, I am Professor Vaan Alcander," he said as he made eye contact with each student. Salus met the purple gaze head on; "or just Professor Vaan. The art of Summoning is a difficult one and even if you have the ability to do so, you may not have the required skill. There are five of you; by the end of this course there will be a maximum of three students left. It is likely that only one of you will complete your Mastery, if that. It is a very difficult field of study. I warn you that you must work your hardest."

Salus couldn't really be surprised at this. All he had read in library pointed towards this; there was also the telling knowledge that fully-fledged summoners were often well-protected by their clans.

"In the next three years, you will be learning the three levels of summoning, the theory and history. You must have a decent knowledge in Runes in order to pass. There is no specialisation, only a Mastery as further studied," he continued, and Salus spied the glint of an elongated fang, "You will not discriminate or sabotage another student."

The five of them were silent as they waited on their professor's next words. In such a small class there was guaranteed individual attentions. Vaan smiled slightly before continuing, "Well, I would like each of you to introduce yourselves first and state any experience you have in Summoning." He stared pointedly at the veela.

The girl blushed and stood. "I'm Siene de Silvos. My aunt is studied Summoning. I've only used Materia spells." She sat down quickly.

The elves stood up together and introduced themselves.

"I am Elkric Druien."

"And I am Eldric Druien."

"We both studied under Master Braska of Lorien when he sensed our power. We have used GFs."

And they sat down. Salus had the terrible feeling in the bottom of his stomach. He slowly stood up and said quietly, "Salus Moriens. I have no experience."

And he quickly sat down. The girl haired girl stood up and smiled, "Fillia Welm, I've studied under my father, Master Welm. I was to start using GFs this summer."

Salus knew it. He was the only one who had never studied Summoning before. That was why Vaan had asked him. Meanwhile, Vaan was nodding.

"Well, I will be starting over from scratch to ensure you do not have gaps of knowledge. There will be a monthly assessment. If I feel you're ready, I will move you ahead. Summoning, idealistically, should be taught one-on-one," he said as he picked up a marker. "But today we will go over the levels of Summoning, the theory and runes. For homework, you will read and write an essay on the history behind the levels."

Salus shuffled as he reached for his notebook in his backpack. From the noises, the others were doing so as well. Salus sighed. This class was going to be a nightmare...

"The first level of Summoning is Materia. It is, in essence, like an elemental spell. Materia is often used to discover if someone has elemental magic, as an elemental will find it easy to control his or her element of Materia. The next level is GF or Guardian Force. The elements take certain forms due to the higher levels of damage it causes. GFs are almost sentient and take a higher level of control to use. The last level, Aeon, comprise the Godlike magical deities of the elements. These Aeons can choose to answer your call and if they so wish, lend you their power. Most Summoners don't reach this level of power and fewer pass it as Aeons don't accept just anyone."

Salus gave a start when he heard this. He looked up from his note taking to meet purples eyes. They bore into him, emotion glowing in them although the face was blank. He continued the lecture and Salus took the notes automatically. Inside, he could feel Shiva stir and thought that he heard a whisper of agreement to what Vaan had said. Salus swallowed and went back to his notes. He also noted that the others were only jotting down things here and there, when they felt they needed to remember things.

With the lack of questions, the lecture finished with fifteen minutes to spare. The white board was filled with neat hand writing and diagrams with runes when Vaan put down the marker. He turned to the class. "Well, that's today's class. Does anyone have any questions?"

De Silvos shook her head and no one spoke up. Salus was double checking his notes against the ones on the board, just in case he had copied something down incorrectly.

"Mr Moriens," the soft spoken voice of his professor spoke. Salus' head jerked upwards in response, "Do you have any questions? Are you following?"

Salus suppressed a blush, especially at the snicker from his right, "No sir, I understand everything so far."

Vaan looked at him curiously but nodded in acceptance. "Then, you have free time until end of class or you may leave."

Salus packed up at that and was ready to hit the library until the next break. He was stopped by a question before he could move from his desk, "Moriens, I have to ask. Why did you take Summoning? Most students have had training before..."

Salus turned around at the question. It was de Silvos who asked it. The others were listening in, curious, professor included. Salus shrugged, "I didn't know that. I wanted to broaden my knowledge and magical skills. If I had the aptitude I would take it, if not, I would take another course. I just found Summoning interesting and that I had some skill so I took it."

"But," Welms cut in, "didn't your parents test you for Summoning? Most clans do."

Salus shrugged, "I'm from the human realm. It's not really offered as a subject."

Welms nodded slowly. De Silvos looked excited at that, "You're from the Human Realm? My clan is in Canada, the Villi-Rose."

The elves snorted at that and she shot them a glare. Salus shifted his bag as he answered, "I only know of the Delacour family of France. I'm from Britain, though my family is from Wales."

"Wait," Siene de Silvos looked confused, "there haven't been any 'true' clans there since the last war and the strict policies. No true weres, vampires, sprites or faes. So what..."

Salus snorted as he realised what she was getting at. "I believe," their professor said from his table, "Miss de Silvos is trying to ask, politely at least, it was you are."

Siene flushed red but still looked at him eagerly. Even the elves were curious. There were very few students who hailed from the Human Realm. Salus rolled his eyes and met her gaze, "I'm human, half-blood wizard to be precise."

And Salus left behind a shocked class with a chuckling teacher. He frowned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt a headache coming on.

~0~0~0~

The rest of the week passed fairly quickly. Salus grew accustomed to being on guard as he walked through the corridors. But Anya had been right; most of the stronger, senior students had better things to do then pick fights with a nameless first year, human or not. Even so, Salus was wary around the vampires. And when he asked the raven-haired seer, she only smiled happily and said that the vampires were still sorting out their donor regimes and would only start looking for new prey on Thursday. Salus had sighed at that. Knowing his luck he would be bitten on Wednesday. But it came as a pleasant surprise when Friday rolled around and he was still bite free. 'Well,' Salus mused to himself, 'it may be because of the scent blocking spell she showed me.'

He had spent most of his spare time reading and doing extra studying. The classes were harder and paced much faster than those at Hogwarts. It meant that he didn't have time for a social life, but Salus was fine with that. The only person who actually spoke to him was Anya and she had shown him all the good books in the library for Healing and Death Magic.

Salus had also discovered that his worst nightmare had become Offense and Defence. They had to train under Professor Bluemoon – an old werewolf that was a sadist and proud of it. He could barely walk straight after his lessons, even though he was in fairly good shape for a human. And that was the problem. There was no way a human could keep up with a vampire, but the crazy wolf was determined to push Salus past his breaking point. On the other hand, Charms and Transfiguration were going well.

So when Friday came around, Salus was grateful for the weekend. He had Summoning at eight on a Saturday but lucked out as he had nothing else after that. Anya had been cursing him as she had another lesson and consult time for Healing after that that she had to do.

After the first lesson in Summoning, the four others stared at him in interest. It had grown quite annoying and Salus was more than happy to leave the lesson once it finished. He felt like a zoo animal… Though, he couldn't wait for Saturday as it would be the first practical lesson.

But it was Friday late afternoon and he just got back from Blood Magic with the Ice-Bitch with a pile of homework. Salus groaned and collapsed onto his leather couch, quite happy to never move again.

'A nap first. Then, I'll cook something for dinner and finish my work,' Salus thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep after he set an 'alarm charm' to wake him up.

~0~0~0~

_**Characters:**_

Salus Moriens (Sal-lus Moor-reens)

Age: 16

Race: human (male)

Special abilities: Instinctive Magic**, Death Magic.

**Due to IM, Salus has adapted Wild Magic and Summoning Magic into his core. Also has an appitude for self-healing.

Year: 6th (1st at Shakti)

Anya Valsura (Aan-ya Val-suur-ra)

Female.

Special abilities: Seer.

Mastery: Seer.

Specialisation: Death Magic and Healing.

**Allied herself with Salus.

**Terrible at potions.

Sinclair Vinno (Sin-clar Vi-no)

Race: fae (male)

Mastery: Potions

**Has a Student's Potions Team. Has invited Salus.

Auriel Setos (Or-ri-el Set-toes)

Race: veela (female)

Mastery: Blood Magic.

**Beautiful even for a veela. Mated.

Castiel Faeli (Cas-ti-el Fae-lee)

Race: incubus (male)

Mastery: Necromancy

High Master of Death Magic

Arya Jullian (R-ya Jew-lee-an)

Race human (female)

Mastery: Runes

Darian Litiso (Daar-ri-an Lit-ti-so)

Race: elf (male)

Mastery: Healing

Vaan Alcander (Varn Al-can-der)

Race: vampire (male)

Mastery: Summoning and Runes.

Aewrentilla Spitfire (A-ren-til-la Spit-fire)

Race: fire sprite

**Has Death Magic

Domian (Doe-mi-an)

**Insulted humans in first runes class.

Elkric Druien (El-Krik Dru-een)

Race: elf (male)

**Twin: Eldric

Eldric Druien (El-Drik Dru-een)

Race: elf (male)

**Twin: Elkric

Fillia Welms (Fil-li-a Welms)

**Daughter of Master Welms: Summoner.

Maxlene de Rez (Max-leen de Res)

*Invited onto Potions Team

Siene de Silvos (Si-ana de Sil-vos)

Race: veela (female)

**Human Realm: Canada, Villi-Rose clan.

Tor Leon (Tore Lee-on)

**Invited onto Potions Team.

~0~0~0~

Love me and leave a review! You know you want to! I mean, look at the loooong chapter I wrote... Please?

Amira D.


	4. Chapter 3: The greatest power

Leaving it all behind

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter except a copy of the books. No, the honour belongs to Ms JK Rowling. Nor do I own the game series of Final Fantasy. Squaresoft does, less I be mistaken. I don't own Lord of the Rings, where ideas and names have been used, Tolkien owns that. Other elements have been taken from the Indian religion, I'm not bashing or anything (I am Indian!) but I'm using knowledge that's available to me.

Summary: Harry knew about the horcruxes when he is faced with betrayal. Fleeing, he enters a new school. If he has to die then he will drag the SOB Voldemort with him. Facing death, Harry leaves it all behind. HPxOMC AU!4567!

Inspiration: Go read Bloody Skies by Toki Mirage. It is simply brilliant! And Miranda Flairgold! Geniuses I tell thee! I bow to them and Ms Rowling! Some magic is inspired by the Final Fantasy games.

Note 1: I'm losing my mind trying to write this story. I know it's similar to Toki Mirage's Bloody Skies. It's my basis of inspiration but I like to think there are different in various elements. My Harry is dying. I know the school sounds the same but Shikaan is Japanese (?) and Shakti is Sanskrit (Indian). I'm merely using my personal knowledge to my advantage. You will see the story will diverge from the similar line of Bloody Skies from this chapter onwards...

Beta-d by skyflyte12 :)

Love her for the lack of typos and for bearing my rants...

~0~0~0~

**Chapter 3**

"The greatest power that a person can possess is the power to choose."

- J. Martin Kobe.

~0~0~0~

Salus was surprised when he entered the classroom for Summoning. He was usually one of the first students present. This time he was the last. He said nothing as he walked to the only free desk in the first row. The seating arrangement had not changed from the first day, but the soft chatter had died down when he entered the room. At that, Salus rolled his eyes. Some things never change.

"Morning," Salus said quietly as he dropped his bag onto the desk. He was unsure of what he would need for a practical lesson so he brought his usual bag and notebook. The bag itself had a potions compartment and was charmed weightless, and obviously also charmed to hold much more than what a normal bag would.

"Morning," came the general reply. Salus took his seat and stifled a yawn. The staring had started up, again. The silence that followed was oppressive and Salus eyed the empty teacher's desk. Vaan wasn't in the class which was unusual in and of itself as well. But the stares didn't stop.

"You know," Salus said to the four other students, not looking up from digging around in his bag, "you should take picture; it would last longer."

The twins and Welms flinched back from that and looked away uncomfortably. The veela snorted. Salus finally found the gum he'd been looking for and popped one piece in his mouth. Frowning, he pushed his hair behind his ears. The long hair idea had not been so brilliant in hindsight as it was annoying and got in his way a lot. The bandana kept it out of his face, but it kept spilling over his shoulders. 'Maybe I should just tie it back?' he wondered.

"How very muggle of you," Siene said dryly as she met his gaze.

Salus shrugged and replied with a simple, "Halfblood."

"But," one of the Druien's said, "The question remains. What is a human doing at Shakti and how did you get in?"

Salus snorted, "I applied. I got tested. I was accepted." And he stared at them, daring them to say something.

"And, how does a human gain the favour of a seer?" Fillia Welms asked snidely. From what Salus had been able to pick up, she was a werecat-earth sprite hybrid. Anya had laughed her ass off when she heard they were in the same class and begged Salus to 'hit the bitch at any chance you get.'

Apparently Welms had been commissioned by her two clans to gain Anya's favour and ended pissing her off more than anything else. She acted nice but was really a 'stone-hearted, backstabbing bitch'. Not his words. Well, the apparent dislike she held for him proved that fact. First she was nice and then she's ice cold. Salus sighed. 'Women.'

"Anya showed me around when I first got here and decided that she wanted to spend time with a human," Salus replied with a half truth. Like hell he was going to say 'because she wants to see the chaos I will cause'; he wasn't suicidal, thank you very much.

The elves sneered at that. Seine looked at him weirdly but said nothing.

"I would watch your back," the younger twin, Elkric said after a few moments. Salus looked confused. The elves never offered to interact before. It was like they held themselves above the other races.

"Why?" he asked, "Apart from being in Shakti."

Elkric gave him a levelled look, "People assumed you were a hybrid. News is spreading that you're human and a powerful one. Excelling in all the classes just added fuel to the fire. You're basically a 7th year apart form your electives and a few subjects. Someone might decide to see how far the protection the Seer is giving you extends."

Salus froze. "Thanks," he said belatedly as his brain caught up with what was being said. 'No one figured out I was human?' he pondered, 'Well, I don't look human and I don't have a scent anymore, so it is possible. The ones I see with purple and blue hair are sprites or hybrids...'

Vaan decided at that moment to walk in. He was dressed in Chinese styled robes today. Salus raised an eyebrow at the change from his usual dress slacks and poet shirt, but said nothing. It was rather formal today. But who was he to question his eccentric teacher's dress sense?

"Morning class, I do believe that we have a practical today," he said with a small smile. Purple eyes flashed as he looked at each of them. "Well, stand up. Move the desks and we shall begin. We will start with the basics elements of Materia: Fire, Water, Thunder, Blizzard. After that, you may try your hand at the curative status magics. Prove to me you can cast and control all of the Materia at base level and you are dismissed form all practical lessons until further notice."

They stood up and picked up their things. With a wave of his hand, Vaan banished the tables and chairs to who knows where. Salus sighed. He could cast most of his defensive spells and offensive spells wandlessly, but he was lacking in the 'general' magic area. Internally he winced at the amount of extra work he would need to do just to survive Shakti, especially if there were rumours going around about him.

"Who wants to go first?" the professor asked, eyes blank and a small smile on his lips. Salus regarded the vampire's mask. It was skilful, but then again being alive for centuries would no doubt allow one to perfect things. But Vaan Alcander was an enigma, even to Anya who just shrugged whenever he asked about him. He was pretty old and yet did not get involved with the politics of the Vampire Realm. He didn't even belong to a clan, and yet he had quite the reservoir of power and skill. He was a High Master Summoner, one of twenty in all the realms. No vampire crossed him at the school, or so the rumour went. He was reserved and emotionless; hidden behind his mask. Salus would be lying if he said the vampire didn't intrigue him. It was like a half solved puzzle begging to be finished. And Salus knew that curiosity killed the cat. 'Then again,' he mused, 'I may have nine lives… wonder how many I have left by now if that was the case…'

In the end, the twins went first. Watching closely, Salus tried to understand the difference in casting normal magic and Materia. In truth, he could see nothing. The twins quickly went through everything and were exempted from further practicals. Salus winced as Seine was also exempted after her display of skill.

Welms finished with a smirk. She looked at her professor expectantly. Vaan looked at her and nodded, almost sagely, Salus mused. "Miss Welms, you're exempt from practicals until further notice. You may leave."

She nodded and picked up her bag as she walked towards the door. Passing Salus she paused, "Good luck Moriens. It usually takes half a year for someone to learn the basic elements of Materia." With one last smirk, she left, closing the door behind her. Salus didn't react on the outside, but internally he groaned.

Salus turned and walked towards his professor. Vaan was standing near the middle of the empty room, facing the back wall. The wall was covered in a black substance and didn't show any signs of spell damage.

"Mr Moriens," Vaan called in his soft voice. Salus blushed lightly and looked away from the wall. He turned his gaze to his professor. The man, er, vampire gave him a small smile. "The theory we covered in class will now come into practice. Materia, even base levels, needs a starting point. The concept of casting it is not very different, Mr Moriens, to when you cast a spell. Though, instead of drawing on your natural magic, you are going to be drawing on a different source."

Salus nodded as his mind went to when he 'Summoned' Shiva. The Magical Summoning Power. His MSP. It felt different, yet the same, when he used it. "I have to use MSP, professor?"

Vaan nodded. "You have to draw on it and shape it to what you wish to cast. Usually, a beginner will use Materia stones to get the basis of forming the spell." The vampire walked to his desk and rummaged around in his drawer. He found what he was looking for and walked back to Salus, and offered him a glowing red orb.

Salus stared. They had covered Materia stones. But those stones were heavily monitored and could only be created by a Master Summoner. Salus looked lost for a moment before slowly taking the orb. It flared brightly in his hand and Salus could feel his magic reaching out to it, curious.

Vaan watched with thinly veiled interest as his human student examined the stone. The boy had an unusual talent for Summoning and it seemed that he was favoured by the Aeons. He had never seen something like this before, never in all his years as a Master Summoner. All one thousand of them.

Salus 'felt' his magic poke and prod the fist sized orb that he held. The power was exhilarating, and it felt almost like he was holding solid fire as it burned in his grip. Then, abruptly, the Salus felt his magic retreat. The orb had stopped glowing. Salus looked at his professor for instructions.

"Cast the spell using the orb as a conduct. It will give you a certain feeling of how to do it." Vaan explained patiently. Though Salus could see the curiosity in his gaze. "You can try casting the Fire Materia by yourself after you have mastered the Materia Stone."

Salus nodded and raised the hand with the orb. Internally he withdrew to his magic, searching out the MSP he had. Again, MSP was like Death Magic; once used it grows. Salus frowned as he shifted through his magic. He could feel that his magic was 'alive' in a sense, due to its instinctual nature. Then, there was a patch of his magic that was grounded but untameable, which Salus had concluded was his 'Wild' magic. But he couldn't find his MSP. There was no trace of it.

Salus bit back a growl as he frowned. "Mr Moriens? What's the matter?" his professor asked, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"I can't find my MSP," Salus reluctantly said. Most of the professors at Shakti didn't care if their students got themselves killed, as long as they didn't make a mess. There were these interesting rumours of a student that blew themselves up and made a mess. Faeli apparently resurrected the guy and made him clean it up, before killing him again.

"Mr Moriens, why don't you do just what you did before?" came the patient instructions, Salus frowned, 'Before?' Then it clicked. 'Right, the tests. But I just used my normal magic for that...' Biting his lip, Salus sent a tendril of his magic through the orb. The dull red turned crimson before heating. Salus' eyes shot open as he felt the build up of magic. Instinct kicked in and he threw the orb at the wall.

Well, he tried too at least. The orb exploded a foot from his hand and Salus was thrown backwards. He would have been burnt from the intense heat if he had not wandlessly cast a generalised shield spell seconds before the explosion. The shield collapsed after the explosion and Salus groaned as he sat up.

His magic was already tingling across his skin, healing any minor burns that he had. Salus had to sigh as he took in the rather large scorch mark on the floor and ceiling. The orb itself lay innocently on the floor against the wall. Salus scowled.

"Impressive, Mr Moriens. You managed to get a reaction on your first try," Vaan said as he dusted off his robes. Salus winced as he looked at his professor, praying that he did not damage the vampire's robes. He really didn't need to be killed by his teacher. But Vaan seemed fine, as did the intricate black and gold Chinese robes. Salus sighed as he stood.

"Sorry about that Professor," he said, blushing. Salus sighed again as he looked at the scorch marks. He pulled out his dominant wand and waved it, cleaning up the classroom. It was the least he could do for almost blowing them up. He had overpowered the Stone; which in itself was an amplifier.

Salus froze again as he heard a deep rumbling chuckle. He turned around to stare wide eyed at his teacher who was laughing lightly at him. Vaan chuckled as he walked towards his student. Wandlessly, he summoned the orb to him as he regarded his student. He almost never played favourites, but this one had potential.

"Mr Moriens," came the amused voice as he watched his dumbstruck student. "Do you have the form of the Fire Materia?"

Salus nodded slowly as he thought about it. He knew how the Materia felt as it was cast and how his magic formed the fire...

Vaan nodded as he pocketed the Materia Stone. "And am I correct to say that you used your normal magic?"

Salus nodded, slightly shocked at how the vampire knew. His professor nodded as he looked thoughtful, "It seems that due to the highly unusual nature of your magic, it's gained the basis of MSP in its adaptation. You over-powered the Materia due to your control and amount of normal magic."

It took a moment for Salus to understand what he just said. Thankfully, he had a lot of practice translating 'smart talk' into 'normal talk' due to his old friendship with Hermione. Salus scowled at the thought and pushed it out of his mind. It was not his fault she was a knowledge hungry backstabber...

"So," Salus said slowly, "my magic holds elements of MSP in its natural form. And because I have a lot of natural magic, I used too much in casting the Fire spell?"

Vaan looked amused, yet again and he nodded, "Exactly, Mr Moriens. You are indeed a curious case. I suspect that you will be able to cast the Fire Materia even without the stone. Your Instinctive magic gives you quite a large advantage."

Salus looked startled for all of two seconds before his face morphed into one of determination. He looked at the wall and raised his hand slowly. He pulled a thin string of power and channelled it to his palm, like he would do for wandless magic.

From his memory, Salus pulled on the feeling of the Fire Materia; the wild, passionate form as his magic twisted to match his mind. His hand glowed a soft red before he forced the magic from it. The fire exploded out from his hand, causing Salus to yelp at the burn, but the stream of fire licked at the wall five feet away. Salus cut the string of magic, making the fire die away.

Wincing, he channelled his magic to the burn and let it heal him. His skin was left pink, raw and sensitive. Sighing, he summoned the burn salve from his bag. He had to let out a pained hiss as he applied it.

"Close," Vaan said, unperturbed by the injury his student had gotten, "Again. It seems that these will be individual lessons until you master the Materia at base level."

Salus bit back a groan. He had to have _individual_ _lessons_ because everyone else had already mastered the base levels. "Professor," Salus asked, trying to buy some time for the salve to actually work before he blew off his hand, again. "What are the other levels of Materia? The textbooks vaguely talk about the four levels but I can't find any exact information on them."

Violet eyes stared at his student before his lips quirked and he answered, but his tone belied the fact he knew what Salus was doing, "That's next week's lesson but I'll tell you. There are four levels: base, intermediate, high and adept. Generally the Materia evolve in power as you go on to higher in levels. For example, you get the Fire Materia which is the base. Fira is the intermediate. Firaga is the high. Adept spells are for the non-elemental Materia, such as Holy and Flare. These are of the highest level for Materia and the hardest to control. They may not be of an element but they tend to do the most damage."

Salus nodded and banished the salve to his bag. He got ready to cast the spell again and hopefully not lose any fingers in the process.

Salus frowned as he concentrated his magic, pooling it at his finger tips. He started to shape the Fire Materia and his magic followed his lead and shaped accordingly. Salus felt his magic shift of its own accord, changing the format of the Fire and cutting off the link to his core. The magic stayed in his hand, almost forming an orb of magic as his hand glowed crimson. The shape stay locked in place and Salus forced it away from him.

He watched in awe as a perfect Fire Materia emerged from his hand, grazing the wall in licks of flames. His jaw dropped subtly. But unknown to him, Vaan was just as startled. It usually took a few weeks to grasp each Materia but this human did within his first few tries.

'Just how much of an advantage does his instinctual magic give him?' Vaan wondered to himself as he watched his student compose himself.

Salus turned to his professor with a small grin playing on his lips. Vaan nodded with a smirk on his lips.

"Well, you have Fire down. Only Blizzard, Thunder, Water and the curative Materia left."

Salus stared at his teacher. He had to cover all of that in one lesson?

"Cast each of them from the Stones and get a feel for the form. If you don't perfect all of them today you must do so in your own time for next week's lesson," Professor Alcander said with a straight face.

Salus sighed but said nothing. He valued his life, thank you very much.

~0~0~0~

Albus Dumbledore felt old, for the first time in a long time. This would be the third war he would fight in and a part of him hated humanity for not being able to keep the peace.

'But it's the fault of the Dark Lords like Voldemort,' he thought grimly to himself. He was sitting in his office, as the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and pondered what the next move would be.

Voldemort had rescued his last horcrux before the Order could retrieve it. Albus knew the man could not risk creating more as his soul was so fractured; any more breakages would result in the loss of his magic. And magic was the one thing that the Dark Lord valued even over an immortal life.

The number of attacks was growing steadily daily. The fear was seeping into the people, and panic would set in soon. The political scene was a mess and it seemed that he was at the Ministry everyday trying to keep the calm and order. Fudge had been ousted with Bones put in as Interim Minister. There would be a vote, but the candidates weren't looking too good. Lucius Malfoy was running, along with several other suspected Death Eaters. The Light's best hope was Rufus Scrimgeour.

But at least preparations were underway. Aurors were put into fast tracked training, as were the Unspeakables, and recruitment for both groups was at an all time high. Even in Hogwarts, the lessons were more defence orientated, especially with Severus Snape at the helm of DADA.

But the Death Eaters were everywhere, in every section of society. They were far too spread out and there was a lack of evidence to arrest the masses of them. And the Order was struggling. Information was scarce and it was near impossible to stop the attacks. It seemed that all they could do was play a passive role at the moment.

But the people were losing hope since the betrayal of their Saviour. Albus sighed. He knew that they had to kill the boy to save their world, and as wrong as that was it was the only way he saw Britain surviving. The prophecy spoke of the 'neither can live while the other survives.' Harry could not live with the horcrux in him; he would have to spend every moment on guard in case of a possession attempt.

But the boy ran. He somehow over-powered the ritual and ran. He left them to their destruction and a small part of Albus understood his feelings. But it was all for the greater good. Sometimes, one could not be selfish, as much as they wished to be.

But it was Harry's new found power that bothered him. Where did it all come from? Was Harry tapping into Voldemort's magic? Did the ritual even work? And where was Harry?

The manhunt for Harry Potter was all over Britain and spreading to Europe. Albus himself had Order members scouring the globe in search of the boy. There was no wand to track and all the tracking spells that had been attached to him were gone. Even the illegal blood magic did not work. The threat had to be eliminated to save their world. Why did Harry not understand this? Was he willing to let the thousands of innocent people, innocent children, die?

Albus sighed as he sucked on a lemon drop, head in his hands. It was late, well into the early morning, but it seemed that his work was just never done. They needed to find Harry Potter, before he condemned them all.

Before he condemns us like we did to him...

~0~0~0~

"Why?" the soft voice asked, pleaded; "Why my baby?"

"I asked you to watch over him if anything happened to me!" the man's angry voice shouted.

"Did we mean nothing to you that you would throw our child away like that?" Came the sorrowful voice that had been once filled with laughter.

The voices, they echoed in the darkness that surrounded him. No matter how much he tried to stop them, to leave, he never could. Every night they tormented him. Sometimes they were angry, sometimes they were sad. Most of the time they were disappointed.

He groaned and shut his eyes. Gripping his hair, he crouched low, trying to curling up into a ball as he tried to block out the voices. But they went on and on.

"My son, my heir!"

"He was my life!"

"How could you?"

"How could you?"

"How could you!"

"We trusted you!"

He whimpered at the words, eyes firmly shut. He was scared to open them, just in case those he thought of as family were standing in front of him. He couldn't face them, not after what happened.

"Well, you can be sure that I will be very interested in what Sirius and my parents think of you for doing this, Lupin." Came the broken, rasping voice.

Remus shot upright in his bed as he tried to dispel the memory of the recurring nightmare. It was always the same. Lily, James and Sirius was always there and in horror of what he did.

Weary amber eyes looked tiredly around his room. His house had been a gift from the three, as a birthday present and so that no matter what the Ministry did, he would always have a home. The house itself was a Potter home but he was the keeper.

A lodge hidden in the forests of Wales; a well furnished, comfortable home. It even had a werewolf-proof room in the basement for full moons. And yet, looking at the room swathed in greens and browns, Remus found himself flinching.

He had betrayed his friends. Once when the first war was happening and he drifted away. The second time was when Sirius was imprisoned in Azkaban. And again, when Lily and James died and Harry was sent to the Dursleys. He knew how Petunia was but he didn't go to Harry. And now, he had betrayed Harry directly.

He was tired. A soul-weary exhaustion seeped through his bones. In his dreams he pleaded his explanations, his reasons and defences against the behaviour. But they always shot them down, found the flaws in the plan he always knew were there.

Harry had been right; they had wanted to take the easy way out. Even if it meant killing him. And not for the first time, tears burned amber eyes.

And even now, a month later as the manhunt went on, Remus Lupin got on his knees by his bed and prayed. He prayed for forgiveness. He prayed for the Wizarding World. And he prayed for the little emerald-eyed boy who used to smile brighter than the sun. For his brother's child.

He prayed that Harry was okay. That he was alive and safe.

Because that was all he could do.

~0~0~0~

Red eyes gleamed with malevolent glee, or as much as a Dark Lord could ever express as Voldemort sat on his throne in the Meeting Room. The war had taken a turn after the betrayal of the Boy-Who-Lived. At that, Voldemort had to snort. They expected the boy to allow them to kill him? The brat may be all for the Light but that was a bit much. After all, they were alot alike; he, Lord Voldemort, and Harry Potter, Golden Boy.

Both of them grew up with in the muggle world, and both were mistreated by their muggle caretakers. Except, Harry Potter was firmly under Dumbledore's thumb and willing to forgive those filthy muggles. Well, he was, right up until the old man made his final mistake, resulting in the loss of their 'Saviour'.

They tried to kill the boy, giving him enough time to secure his Horcrux. The Hufflepuff cup was now safely tucked away in a location only he knew of, and Harry Potter was disillusioned with the Light Side. The boy was on the run and his Death Eaters were searching for him, along with Dumbledore's Order and the Ministry. It was a race to find him, but Voldemort had to smirk at the last thought. He ignored the squeak of fear from Wormtail.

'They may find the brat first but he will join me. Why would he fight for them? Why should he when they tried to kill him? When they betrayed him and threw him away. With me, he can get his revenge on those that pretended to care!'

"My Lord?" a voice timidly asked as the figure in black grovelled on the floor in front of the dais upon which his throne rested. Voldemort was pulled from his musings to see the familiar figure of Severus Snape.

"What news do you bring about the Order, Snape?" Voldemort hissed. It seemed that Potter had basilisk venom in his blood from the Diary Horcrux incident in the boy's second year. The change in the blood structure affected the resurrection ritual and gave him more snake-like qualities. Not that Voldemort was complaining too much.

"They are focussing on either stopping the raids or finding Potter, my lord, but Dumbledore's forces are stretching thin," Snape replied smoothly. Voldemort nodded, his eyes firmly fixed upon his most slippery of servants. He knew full well that Snape was part of the ritual used on Harry Potter and that in and of itself spoke of the amount of trust that Dumbledore put in the man. That did not sit comfortably with him.

Just what did Snape do to ensure such trust? What information did he give up? Red eyes narrowed – or what did the man discover and tell? Voldemort did not know who told the old man about his Horcruxes.

"And the potion I asked for?"

"It's in the last stage of brewing. The longer it's left to stand before last ingredients the more potent it becomes. It will be ready by sunrise as the ingredients need to be added in the moonlight," Snape explained as he knelt.

Voldemort nodded, "Good. Dismissed."

Mentally, Snape checked his shields and let out sigh of relief. It seemed that the Dark Lord was preoccupied, and that never bode well for anyone. Bowing again, he made to move to the door. Dumbledore had to know that he was brewing a blood locator potion for Voldemort. The Dark Lord shared the same blood as Potter and it was likely to work in finding the brat.

The Potter brat was another headache that Snape did not want to go anywhere near. The son of the one woman he loved, who betrayed him and married the one man he hated more that anyone else in this world. The man that drove him to the Dark Lord's side. But the guilt ate away at him. Lily left because of what circumstances had dictated and he had gotten her killed.

And the small voice screamed at him that he, Severus Snape, had vowed to her that he would watch over her son. To keep him safe. Severus hated the very symbol of everything he had lost, of what he could never be or have. And he failed his vows to Lily Evans.

"Oh, and Snape," Voldemort all but purred as Snape stood by the door ready to slink out. Snape suppressed a wince at his carelessness.

Snape turned and bowed, "My Lord?"

"Crucio!"

From the large circular chamber, draped in thick black curtains and red candles, emitted the insane chuckles of the current Dark Lord of Britain, Lord Voldemort.

And like an omen from the Heavens that the wizards did not believe in, a cold wind swept through the country eliciting shivers of foreboding in the population.

~0~0~0~

Saturday at four in the afternoon, Salus found himself in the potions classroom with de Rez and Leon as they waited on their eccentric professor to show. Salus himself had arrived five minutes early to find Maxlene waiting there already. They had struck up a very stilted conversation about the coursework but Salus could see the interest that simmered in her eyes about his more 'peculiar abilities'. She was itching to ask but she knew better than to ask right out, especially at Shakti. It could get you killed.

Tor Leon had skidded into the room at exactly four, panting and clutching his bag. The two had stared at the bronze boy until he caught his breathe. He had laughed them off and leaned against one of the desks. The conversation had stopped then as they waited for the missing professor.

The minutes ticked by in awkward silence. Diverting his gaze, Salus opted to stare at the classroom. It was an average classroom; workstations and stools, artificial lighting and drab red stone walls. 'Well,' Salus mused to himself, 'anything is better than getting in a staring contest with those two.'

It was Tor who broke the silence, asking, "So where is Vinno?" Salus looked over at him and shrugged, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Maxlene shrug in response as well. But before the conversation could continue into dangerous waters, Tor's head turned towards the door. He cocked it to the side, as if he was listening to something. Maxlene also turned to look, prompting Salus to look at the door in reflex. Moments later, the voices could be heard.

The bickering voices reverberated off the walls and carried down the corridor towards the open classroom. The three stood waiting as they recognised the voice of Vinno, albeit sounding pissed off. Salus' eyebrows rose when he recognised the second voice as Litiso's.

"Oh, stuff it blondie! The one time I mess up a potion when you are present, the ONE time! And you never let it, Durga damn it, die!" Vinno's angry voice resounded, coming closer.

"Someone has to remind you that you aren't Kali's gift to us immortals," Came the dry reply. Salus' eyebrow rose further.

"Oh, but my dear Darian, if you would only realise and wake up to the truth," Vinno sighed as he walked through the door. Darian Litiso was right behind him, with an amused look on his face as he stepped through the door.

"Well," Vinno said as his grey-blue eyes caught sight of his students. His lips twisted into a grin and the maniacal light that entered the man's eyes scared Salus slightly. "If it isn't my newest slaves!"

Litiso snorted at that, "Please, they will have to stop you from destroying the new labs Xeroz built you. Kali knows why he did that considering how many times you have blown up your personal labs."

"No one wanted your uneducated opinion, house elf," Vinno turned around and snapped before turning back towards them with the same maniacal smile. The only sound in the room came from Litiso who was muttering fluently in a musical language while glaring at Vinno. The fae seemed unconcerned.

"Today, my minions, we will be working in the specialist labs preparing the potions needed by the Shakti Clinic. Professor Litiso will be here to lend a hand and as 'required' supervision. Personally, I think he's here to perv on me, but that may just be me."

A chocking sound came from Litiso and Salus had to suppress a snort. Though Leon didn't bother to hide the laugh and Maxlene hid behind a hand. Vinno waited for no one as he swept back out the door, leaving the three students plus teacher to follow him. The three reshouldered their bags and made for the door, Maxlene leading with an amused Leon.

Salus followed the pair as they trailed after Vinno, only to find Litiso falling into step beside him. Salus gave his Healing teacher a curious glance, and was met with a beautiful smile. The man was tall, easily six foot four, with long blond hair. His hair was braided into a long plait over his left shoulder that day. And he had clear green eyes, like cut jade stones, that seemed to smile to match his lips. Salus mentally hit himself.

'Stop checking him out!' he grumbled to himself mentally, thanking God for his occlumency skills. Again, as Salus pushed down his blush.

"Mr Moriens," his Elvin teacher said, his voice still carrying the musical quality of his native tongue, "I'm somewhat surprised to see you on his team of brewers."

Salus didn't know how the react to that. Was it an insult or a compliment? It sounded like an insult but do you react to one when it's your teacher who could kill you in a heart beat? It made his blood boil with fury at the thought of someone underestimating his skills. The skills he spent hours slaving under Salazar to attain.

"I had a competent tutor and Professor Vinno deemed my skills enough to be part of the team," Salus replied evenly, mask firmly in place. They descended down, taking the carved staircase. The school itself did not have the old charm of Hogwarts but it held the almost tangible feel of magic with an 'other-worldly beauty'. Something that transcended even immortal understanding, something divine. Shakti was, as Salus read, carved into the side of a copy of the Himalayas. The dimension fold created was a copy of Asia, and the size of it, hidden in the fold. The structure of the school was most comparative to a castle built with all the elegance of a palace.

The school was made of a blood-red coloured marble-like stone that came from the mountains that it was carved out off, called Jhangi stone. This was more common in the 'other realms' rather than the Human Realm as it held various magical properties, including magic retention. The school had been started by the Demons but expanded over time as other races joined and added to the school, namely the alumni.

"My apologies. I did not intend to insult your skill, Mr Moriens," Litiso said, amusement lacing his voice. "I was surprised to see you taking potions as a minor in your seventh year. I thought, with your talent, you would be doing a White or Red Mage path. I was surprised when Vinno informed me that you are doing the Warriors Path."

Salus had to stop and look at his teacher at that. Was it really that different for him to be doing the Warriors Path? He knew Shakti offered various core courses where specialisation into a specific field was then offered. The Warriors Path offered combat training. The White Mage path offered a career in healing while a Black Mage offered a magic-focused combat scenario. Red Mage was a mixture of the two and the Archaic Path offered a more runes and arithmetic careers like warding and specialised magics like wand making. Then, Shakti offered 'race'-specific courses that taught them things about their own race. Like a Veela Path, where they would be taught their magics, history ect... These were usually taken when the student was specialising.

"May I ask why?" Salus asked curiously as he started walking again. They had fallen further from his classmates but this didn't fool him into believing that they weren't listening in on his conversation with Litiso. As Anya had said; "Information is a war of its own at Shakti. The less you know of the enemy, the worse off you are."

Litiso chuckled and nodded, "I guess I don't see you as someone who would actively look for a fight." Salus could hear the unsaid question, 'you got yourself out of a war, so why are you training for it?'

"It was the course that covered the most basics that I knew and it's always a good thing to know how to defend yourself and family if or when the occasion arose." Salus replied, lacing the truth with a little white lie. Litiso inclined his head in agreement.

"It would be hypocritical of me not to understand your viewpoint, though I would like to give you some advice, Mr Moriens," he replied as Vinno opened the door to a basement room, and most likely, the specialist labs.

Salus kept walking, ignoring the curious gaze of his potion's professor as he waited for the advice.

"Even the most vicious of warriors can be Healers and save lives in another way than on the battlefield," Litiso said with a small smile on pale pink lips. Salus eyed his teacher, trying to understand what he was trying to say. A snort interrupted his musings as Vinno waited, holding the door for them to enter the room after Maxlene and Leon.

Salus nodded and entered the room, with the two professors following him. The room had only five workstations, each separated by glass walls to stop the potions from mixing. Otherwise, it looked just like the other labs, though he spotted a storeroom at the other end of the room.

"Well," Vinno said seriously as the three of them turned to listen to him, "this is the specialist lab. Apart form the specialising students, you three alone have complete access. I currently have four 7th year students studying for their Potions Major, two first year specialising students and three second year specialising students who will also be helping us now and then. If they are here when you are working, as I will not be with you all time, leave them alone and do not touch their work. They will be working with more volatile potions."

The three nodded in response and from his slack pockets, Vinno pulled folded pieces of papers. He handed one to de Rez and one to Leon. "The contracts to the terms agreed on. You will be paid in Zeons, forty per hour worked on the potion or research.' Maxlene read it through carefully and nodded and Leon also scrutinised the contract.

"Mr Moriens," Vinno turned to Salus as he held the last paper, "you contract is incomplete as you said you would need an oath from me, and in extension, the team, about some abilities. If you would please explain that. Professor Litiso, if you would step outside for a moment."

Litiso said nothing, despite probably knowing more about his abilities than Salus himself, and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. Vinno touched a rune on the wall, pulling up the privacy shields and silencing spells. He then vowed not to reveal any of the abilities revealed to him by the one he knows as Salus Moriens. Maxlene and Tor followed his lead and vowed as he did. Then, blue-grey eyes stared at him expectantly. Salus had the urge to duck his head.

'But that would be seen as a sign of weakness here,' he thought with a sigh.

"Well," Salus said slowly as he licked his lips, "I have a small aptitude for wild magic." Vinno's eyebrows rose at that and glee started to spread across his face. "I'm also a parselmouth." Vinno's grin broadened. "My magic also has instinctual properties and tends to make any potions that use latent magic more potent."

At that Vinno looked like he would break out into a dance. Maxlene had a flat out shocked expression on her face, one that did not flatter it at all. Tor's jaw was in danger of being dislocated. Salus repressed the urge to shuffle his feet under the scrutiny.

"I have one other Parselmouth on my team and he will be joining us today to work on some potions. There are a few rarer potions that require a chant in parselmouth to make the potion more potent and more effective. My wild magic user started his Masters last year; it's good to have another," Vinno said, grin still on his face. He offered Salus the contract, which Salus read. Most of it was as long winded as some of Godric's texts and Rowena's explanations, but he was pretty sure that there was nothing malevolent in it. Even the term with his abilities were listed in the contract. Subtly, Salus checked the spell work on the contract and found only the spell to prevent changes and tampering. Signing it, he handed it back to his professor.

Clapping his hands, he switched topics, again, "Now, I think we need to have basic introductions to each other. We are on the same team, after all! I'll start!"

"Sinclair Vinno, when we are working on the team you may call me Sinclair or Sin. Don't call me Clair, ever. I'm way too old to reveal my age and I am a male Fae. I am single and still searching for appropriate potential mates. Potions Mastery under Potion Master Anelka. Favourite colour is yellow and favourite book is that human book, Sherlock Holmes."

The three stared at the fae. 'Some of that information was random.' There was silence and no one offered to follow his lead.

"I'll go next then," Leon said, "Tor Leon. You can call me Tor as my older brother is usually called Leon. I'm a werecat of the Solus clan from the Moon Realm. I'm doing the Black Mage Path with Were Skills, Runes and Arithmancy. I plan to become the first Black Magus in my clan, specialising in War tactics and Warding. Single, I guess, and my favourite colour is green."

Salus offered the guy a small smile. He seemed like a good guy but he was studying most of the Black magics which were deadly and only possible for those whose magics were naturally 'darker'. Then again, he was a were with mainly Earth Magic ties, and Luna Magic ties which were closer to the classification of 'dark' than 'light'.

"Salus Moriens. Salus is fine, I guess. I'm human from the Human Realm and I'm doing the Warriors Path with Summons, Death and Blood Magics. I'm not really sure what I'm going to specialise in. My favourite colour is blue."

That got a snort of amusement from Tor. Salus gave him a curious look. Tor rolled his eyes and gave Salus a pointed look as he said, "Dude, your hair!"

"Wait!," Maxlene said in a strange voice, "you human? A full-blooded human?"

Again, the déjà vu. Salus frowned, "Full-blooded human, half-blood wizard. But it doesn't make a difference because I applied and I got accepted on my own." And he stared at the others, daring them to say otherwise. It was just bloody frustrating when people couldn't get over the fact that he was bloody human!

Maxlene blushed and looked away, muttering that she was sure he had been a hybrid. Tor looked at him strangely for all of two minutes before shrugging and grinning easily. Salus felt himself warming up to the Were for not over-reacting like others.

"Um. Maxlene de Rez or just Maxlene. I'm a mixed hybrid, my mother was a fire-sprite-fae hybrid and my father was a veers-earth-sprite hybrid. I'm from the Gaie Realm and doing the Archaic Path with Sprite elemental magics and Blood Magic. And my favourite colour is red."

Vinno nodded, "Excellent. Now I better let the blond in before he gets impatient and breaks down the door, again. I swear for a Healer that elf is bloody impatient. Then again he is a first Class Warrior," he said to himself as he deactivated the rune and opened the door.

Litiso walked in followed by an eight foot tall being. The male was bald with a dark brown skin and snake-slit pupils in yellow eyes. But it seemed like a fire was burning in the yellow. And he was hissing, not that Salus noticed as he listened to the ranting of the strange looking being who had scales on his neck and hands.

"Bloody Vinno. He calls a meeting and locks me out of the damn thing! The idiot has no respect for time or anyone else. I still have that research paper of his due on Monday and the how in the Hellfire can I do it when I have to run around and do his work. And now this potions team is full of incompetent seventh years! Fucking Clair!" the male mutter viciously as he walked in and glared at Vinno.

Salus opened his mouth to answer on impulse before closing it. He did not know who that was or what he was. It may be wiser to keep quiet in this instance and it seemed that neitherTor or Maxlene were going to say anything.

"This is Vincent Sidiaz, Draconis and Parselmouth. Vin, these are Maxlene de Rez, mixed hybrid. Tor Leon, werecat of Solus. And Salus Moriens, human. He will be your partner for this year on the team," Vinno introduced them. The last comment got Salus a glare.

'Great, now my lab partner may want me dead as well.'

"Now that the whole team, plus one, is here," Vinno said with a serious face, "Today we will be doing Healing potions. I'll put up the potions on the board. Maxlene you're with Tor. Salus you're with Vin, and Darian dear, you're with me. If you don't know the potions, there are books in the reference room connected to the store room. Get your ingredients in the store room and get to work. The others have already brewed some of the potions. If we can finish what's on today's agenda then we can have all the healing potions done by next week and we can start experimenting. If you need help, ask."

Vinno went to the board and started writing up the teams and the potions to be made by each Tor and Maxlene gave Salus one last smile as they took over one of the workstations. Salus turned to his partner who glared at him before turning around and opening the glass door to enter one of the workstations.

Salus sighed and followed. 'Great, I get the grumpy Draconis,' he thought sarcastically. Closing the door, Salus hooked his bag on the hook on the door and slipped out of his loose black jacket. The room would become warm when they started brewing and the jacket would get in the way. Thankfully he had thought ahead and was dressed in comfortable dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a yellow smiley face on the front. Walking towards the cauldron, and hence his partner, Salus tied his hair back with a transfigured hair band, so it didn't get in his way even if the bandana kept it out of his face.

"I'm stuck with a seventh year. He better not blow us up or I will kill him personally," Vincent muttered as he checked the equipment in the drawer in the workstation.

"I think I'm a little better than that," Salus replied dryly. If they were going to work together then they should get along. Plus, the snake language always interested him and before, he couldn't hold a conversation with anyone because only he and Tommy boy could speak it. It would be nice to use Parseltongue and not be feared for it.

Vincent spun around, eyes wide as he stared in Salus shocked. "You can speak!"

It took a moment for Salus to figure out what and why Vincent had said. Salus grinned sheepishly, "Er, yeah. I'm also a parselmouth but no one can know."

'No wonder no one was saying anything about his mutterings. They couldn't understand it!' Salus thought with a laugh.

"Why?" Vincent looked at him with suspicious now, "And I thought you were human."

"I am. Growing up I was told it was dark skill and humans are killed for having it. Here, it would be of an ace up my sleeve," Salus replied.

Vincent stared at him, and Salus would admit that the yellow eyes did creep him out. "Fair enough. But you should consider doing Parselmagic as a course."

Salus' eyebrow's rose at that. 'They offer parselmagic? There is such thing as parselmagic?' He would need to investigate that.

"Anyway," Vincent continued, "we need to brew the Extro-Venom potion and the Semini blood clotting potion. Both need a parselmagic chant to work. Salus, right?"

Salus nodded in response as he turned around to see the board to read what Vinno had written. Vincent had pulled out a book from his bag, "Heejit Vermil's Parsel Potions. I recommend you get a copy. You read them over and I'll get the ingredients. I've brewed them before; with two people it will take about four or five hours."

"Er, sure," Salus replied as the tall Draconis hung his bag on the other hook behind the door before leaving the 'room'.

'He did a complete 180 when he realised I was a parselmouth,' Salus mused as he moved to read the book. It was a thin book and the contents page said it held just over three hundred potions. Salus quickly found the Extro-Venom potion. 'A potion applied to the bite that pulls the poison out when applied or if imbibed the person expels the potion by throwing it up. Handy but complicated as hell.'

Salus read through the instructions twice and had to whistle at it. He had never done anything as complicated as this potion. Even the ingredients had to be cut in a certain thickness or cut in a specific way with a certain type of blade. Not forgetting when to add the ingredients and how.

"It's not that bad," Vincent said as he placed the ingredients onto the table magically, from floating behind him. The table expanded magically to create more space. "You prepare and I'll mix. I'll explain as we go along."

Vincent handed him a silver knife and pointed to the bellerin roots as he set up the cauldron with distilled water with a 0.5 concentration of lemon. Salus reread the preparation instructions before he cut the roots in two by two inch cubes after skinning the roots.

"Vincent, can I ask why you're so friendly after you found out I could speak?" Salus asked as he cut the roots carefully but fairly quickly.

Vincent stirred the lemon water and checked the fire before picking up a bronze knife and started slicing the aardapel in paper-thin sheets. "You can call me Vin." he replied as he worked quickly, "I thought that Sin was just trying to get on my nerves by pairing me with a newbie. I didn't realise that you could speak. It's the gift of my race, and we respect those who can speak it. Not many can. I didn't realise Sin was asking me to teach another Speaker and not just another seventh year."

And after that they worked in relative silence except for when Vin was explaining something or correcting Salus, or when Salus was asking a question. It was efficient as the potion was done in just under two hours. Leaving the potion to brew, as per the instructions, Vin pulled Salus from the room and taught him the incantation outside the room. They cast the chant without any hassle and bottled the potion as per request: four large ones for the Clinic, and smaller ones for Sin, Vin and him.

A rune sent the cauldron somewhere to be cleaned and they got another on from the storage room. Vin showed and explained the storage system used as they gathered the ingredients for the new potion.

That went well and faster than the first one and they were done and bottled within an hour and a half. Vinno and Litiso had finished almost an hour ahead of them and were bickering by the board, from what Salus could see. It was weird to see two teachers fight openly, but most of the insults didn't hold any real venom or hate. The more he watched the more it seemed like game between the two.

Packing up their things, Vin asked, "May I tell the other Draconi that you Speak? They won't tell anyone, Draconis Honour."

Salus looked startled for a moment as he bit his lower lip as he thought it over. 'They will know my secret and that could link me with Harry Potter but no one seems to really care about the Human Realm here, it will only affect their meetings in it. And they won't tell because I remember reading it's a 'protected' gift with them.' He eyed Vin for a moment before nodding, "Sure. I would appreciate it if it wasn't spread around, though. I really don't need to be made more a target than I already am."

Vincent let out a raspy chuckle at that, "You are the one the Seer likes. There are some people pretty pissed at that. I would watch your back, but you're welcome to join the Draconi table at anytime. With us, you won't have to watch your back, I promise you that." Vincent offered. Salus understood that.

When you are with us we will protect you like you're one of us.

Salus smiled gratefully and nodded, slipping on his jacket and shouldering his bag as they stepped out of their 'room'.

"You're going to give in one of these days, dear Darian. You can't resist me, I know that. It would make it easier for the both of us of you would just become my mate," Vinno argued with Litiso as he went toe to toe with the elf, even though he was slightly shorter than the blond. Salus stopped short at that. Vincent snorted.

"I believe in one mate, unlike you fae who are polygamous, Vinno. So, get it through your head that I won't ever agree to change from potential to actual mate," Litiso replied easily as if he had said it a hundred times, "And as hot as you may think yourself may be, I have far more self control and have seen far many more gorgeous men in my time."

Salus winced at that as Vincent chuckled lowly, "They've been at it for years. Sin is a fae and fae have many mates. Elves on the other hand, only have one lifemate. Litiso is a potential mate of Sin, so they are caught in a game of courtship where Sin wants Litiso and Litiso doesn't want Sin. They tend to fight a lot because of that."

Salus frowned, "Then why does Professor- I mean- Sin chase after Litiso?"

"Simple," Vin said, "Sin wants Litiso and Litiso isn't mated and therefore free." Salus shook his head as they approached their waring and flirting teachers.

"Done already?" Vinno asked and Vincent nodded in response, "Salus was a huge help. I suspect that the potions will be more potent than before."

Salus felt his cheeks warm lightly at that but he said nothing. He felt proud of his work at those extremely advanced potions and he would be damn proud of his work.

Litiso nodded and accepted the vials with a grateful smile, "Thank you."

Salus and Vincent nodded in response. "We'll brew the next lot on Monday evening. Be here at 8pm," Vinno said as he checked the potion with interest.

"I'll see you in class, Mr Moriens," Litiso added as they were dismissed. Salus threw a glance at Maxlene and Tor who were still brewing. They were busy. Shrugging, he followed Vincent to the door.

Outside, Vincent started walking and said in English, "Dinner's still on. Are you going to eat in the Hall?"

Salus looked up from his PDA that he had finished from his pocket. He had a message from Anya who wanted to meet him for dinner in the Hall; something about a new project from Faeli she wanted to rant about.

"Um, yeah. Apparently I am," Salus replied awkwardly in English. It felt strange to speak in English after speaking for so long in Parseltongue. He sent a message to Anya asking if she was in the Hall. A few seconds later he got a reply saying she was waiting for him at their table.

"The seer?" Vin asked with curiosity. "We stay out of the seer thing. We respect them but have no need for them." Salus nodded.

They eventually made it to the Hall and they split by the door, Salus heading for Anya. She was sitting with a large scowl on her face as she slammed another large book closed and put it away, along with her notepad, in her bag. There was a pile of paper to her left that she promptly lit on fire and watched with maniacal glee as it burned.

Taking a seat, Salus eyed her.

"Is it safe for me to sit here?" he asked half sarcastically as she hit the rune for privacy and silencing charms before casting her own. Salus said nothing as he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm starting my application project for Death Magic. I have to write the history report on every damned person whose theory I'm using. Do you realise how many people that is?" Anya growled, "And if any of these fuckers decide to steal my project idea I will castrate them and stuff their cocks down their throats so they chock to death!"

Salus stared at her. "I think I'm going to be safer sitting with the vampires," he said dryly as made to stand.

Anya went silent at his statement before giggling slightly. She waved her hand for him to sit again. "Thanks. I needed that. I'm just pissed off at the amount of work I have. How was your day? Anything interesting?"

And she sat forward at that like Lavender and Parvati did when they were hearing a new juicy piece of gossip. And that scared Salus more than anything Anya would claim to do, or so he thought.

"Well," Salus said slowly, "I had my first summoning practical lesson and I'm about a year behind everyone else because they all had some form of training."

Anya waved that off like a princess with an unimportant fact, "That's normal for such a specialised subject. Clans pick up the talent early. I suspect by the end of the first test you will have individual lessons with Alcander as everyone will be moved to their level class."

Salus scowled at that. It pissed him off that he was so behind everyone else. And he felt it was because he couldn't learn anything because it wasn't taught in the Human Realm.

"Don't look like that! It's a good thing," Anya cut in exasperated, "you'll be taught more and in greater detail. Most students taking that class would kill for a one on one lesson with Alcander. He's one of the best."

Salus looked startled as that.

"And that potions meeting was now, right? How did that go?"

Salus looked at the table as he pondered what to tell her, 'I can't tell her I'm a parselmouth. But then how to I explain why Vin is accepting of me?'

"I, as one of my names as Anya Valsura, do by swear on my magic that I will not divulge any secrets or abilities told to me by one known as Salus Moriens unless otherwise stated," Anya vowed with ease.

Salus sat and stared at her. 'How?... She didn't?..'

"I didn't 'See' that but it had to come at a certain point. It's only logical seeing that you have some rare talent, like Summoning. I need in on your secrets to be entertained," she said with a shit-eating grin.

Salus sighed and replied, "It went well. I was paired with Vincent Sidiaz, the Draconis, and we brewed two Parsel Potions."

Anya's eyebrow's rose at that, "So you're...?"

"Parselmouth? Yes, which brings us the next titbit of information. I'm invited to sit with them. Will that be likely to get me killed?" Salus asked.

Anya stared at him for a full minute in silence before she broke out laughing. "What," she gasped out, "are the Durga given chances that you would be friends with one of the few races that don't care if I'm a seer!"

Salus said nothing as she calmed down.

"It's fine. The other races stay away from them," Anya said offhandedly, "now order so you can eat and we can get out of here. I need to crash in your room to get work done. I have clans breaking down my door, all of them trying to secure alliances for the year. The next one who asks I'm killing and using their animated body as a coat rack!"

Salus wisely said nothing as he selected his meal option.

~0~0~0~

**Where in the World is Harry Potter?**

-Rita Skeeter

Harry Potter sightings have been coming in from across the globe as the manhunt for Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Betrayed (for more information see page 6) enters its second month. Potter, who left the Wizarding World to the Dark Lord (For Death Eater attacks see page 17) on the night of the 1st of July has yet to be found. As the attacks increase daily, one has to ask 'Where in the world is Harry Potter?'

Sightings of the traitor have been spotted across Europe and a few in Asia. Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour has requested that countries watch their population and apprehend the criminal at once. At each of the sightings, the Aurors have checked but to no avail.

And there have been no traces found of the boy-traitor at any of the locations. My sources say that the Ministry believe that he is in fact, out of Britain. So rest assured, my readers, you are safe for the time being.

The latest rumours are that he has retreated to the wild and dark magic in the American Continent to train. It is the popular opinion of various high ranking officials, who will not be named, that Harry Potter will return as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's right hand man.

The Ministry has been tirelessly tracking down every piece of information to bring in the traitor, once saviour, and urges anyone who has seen Harry Potter to inform the Aurors. "Do not approach him! He is dangerous and may attack to kill," is the warning Auror head, veteran Alastor Moody, has stated for the public, "Let the trained Aurors deal with him." Though the search has stretched the forces thin when it comes to preparing and fighting the Dark Lord, the experts believe the apprehension and sentencing of Harry Potter will weaken the Dark side by some margin. (For previous, deceived 'friends' of Harry Potter, see page 28; including Weasley family statements and muggleborn Hermione Granger.)

Security around Hogwarts has been increased, in case Potter decides to return and attack the children. (For more information of Harry Potter's years at Hogwarts see page 22.) Headmaster Dumbledore has reassured us that "no harm shall come to any child in Hogwarts." New security measures include updated wards and 'body checks' for the dark mark.

All that can be said is that this reporter hopes that the traitor Harry potter be caught quickly by the brave wizards and witches of the Ministry so the sentence of Treason can be carried out and that we can sleep safely at night.

~0~0~0~

The second week started after a long weekend of studying and extra reading, while entertaining a frustrated Anya in his living room. She had not been kidding about the clans bugging her. When they had walked to her room that was two floors above Salus', there were four representatives carrying missives from their clans waiting for her.

Salus, on the other hand, managed to finish all of his homework _and_ practice duelling. In return for camping out in his rooms, Anya offered to help him train using both his wands and his wandless magic. He even had a few hours to work on his Materia magic. He could now cast Fire, Blizzard and Thunder perfectly. He almost had Water mastered, but it gave him more trouble as he couldn't get a proper grip on the feel of the magic.

On Monday morning, Salus was in a good mood. That was until he entered Blood magic and Setos decided to PMS at the class. She was spitting fire at everyone in the class and the amount of information she gave them made Salus' head spin. That was without the homework assignment due on Friday. Rumour was that some of her seventh year students had tried a blood magic ritual on the weekend and blew themselves, and the rooms, up.

Runes was a little bit better, especially considering that it seemed that Jullian had taken to ignoring him in general. The work itself was rather easy currently, but she had warned them it was the foundation to the rune work of warding.

It was Death Magic that Salus was cautious in entering. Anya was at the teacher's desk, scribbling away at her ever present notepad. Faeli was nowhere to be seen, but Salus shrugged that off and walked to his desk at the back. He nodded at Aewrentilla as he passed her. She gave him a small smile in response. They were tentative friends, er, allies. They both knew what it was like to be an anomaly of their race.

Taking his seat, Salus sighed as he pulled out his work. This subject had to be the most fascinating of his subjects at the moment. Necromancy was, in fact, a combination of Soul, Death and Life Magic. It seemed that the Ancient Egyptians were correct in their assumption that Death Magic would resurrect and Life Magic would kill.

They had covered all the theory for raising a muggle inferi. It required the least amount of magic and skill, and there was no soul work involved. It was only through higher level resurrections that allowed beings with the required talent in the field to summon the body's soul from beyond the veil and back into the body for a short period of time. Cutting the Life Magic would send the Soul and the body back to death.

The class filled relatively quickly as the others arrived in their groups. As Anya packed up her things, Faeli walked through the door dressed to kill in tight black jeans, knee high boots and a wine red coloured shirt. The foreign magic washed through the room and Salus felt his magic rising yet again to fight. Anya had let slip over the weekend when he explained his instinctual magic that he was probably feeling Faeli's allure and fighting it.

"Pack away your things," he said as red eyes danced with amusement, "today we have a practical lesson. It's easier to teach this by practice than by memorising theory that you won't understand." He handed each student a black cord twisted into a bracelet.

"Put these on and they will readjust to fit you properly. They will transport us to our location," Faeli explained as Salus was passed a bracelet from one of the Rolest twins. He slipped it on his hand and watch as it shrank so that it wouldn't fall off. 'Other Realms' tended to use 'Orbing' as the 'Portkey' form of transportation. "These will transport you back to this classroom in case of an emergency so don't take them off."

And they were off.

Unlike portkeys, this gave you a gentle landing and no nausea, which made Salus love it immediately. No ugly feelings and he could land on his feet? Perfect! But looking around, Salus noted they were in a graveyard that was distinctly muggle. The stone angels gave it away. Wizards and Witches didn't have angels above their graves. They didn't believe in God, so they didn't believe in Heaven or Angels.

'Come to think of it, what do have wizards have by their graves?' Salus mused, 'I've never been to my parents graves so I wouldn't know.' The thought struck him like lightening, shocking him. 'I'll go one weekend,' he promised himself.

"Today," Faeli said from the front of the class, "I will be raising a muggle inferi and explaining the steps. Half of you will get to try it today and the other half in our next lesson, due to the size of the class."

Anya, in the meanwhile, set up the rune protection with salt around it for good measure. One around the students, one for her and one for the professor as Faeli lectured on how to locate a good body.

Salus understood rather easily and got the hang of it quickly. Faeli wanted them to use their magic like a radar to sense the bodies and their state of decay. It was something his magic always did, so for Salus it was a piece of cake. By the smirk on her face, Anya knew this as well as she watched the group struggle with getting their magic to 'sense.'

After ten minutes, Faeli gave the instructions to practice in their own time and proceeded to demonstrate how to raise a muggle zombie.

"First you locate," he explained, "and then, from your core, pull a thin string of death magic and pool it somewhere else in your body. I don't care where but you never connect an inferi directly to your core. A magical inferi can drain your core and hence, give it an artificial 'awakened' life, much like Soul magic. It will drain all your magic and kill you. It will then go on a rampage until the magic runs out. Any of you do that, and I will raise you back from the dead, put your soul back in you and re-raise your inferi to make it eat you. Just for your sheer stupidity and the amount of paper work you will create for me when you die."

Salus winced at that. 'No wonder Setos was pissed,' he thought.

"Then, all you do is channel the magic into the body and voila! You have an inferi," Faeli finished, serious throughout the whole lecture. He then demonstrated by raising a muggle woman of thirty-something years and in relatively good condition. "Who wants to try?"

Athena Zlamir was 'volunteered' by Faeli to try first. Her face was impassive as she stood at the front of the group, eyes closed as she searched out a body to raise. It took twenty minutes for her to raise her muggle, with more instructions and guidance from Faeli. But she managed an eighty year old man who had recently died.

Dante Hemez went next and managed to do his in a few minutes faster than Athena. Faeli nodded and dismissed the two of them. Looking at his watch, he called for the next person, Tirre Bendolf to try. He did in fifteen.

'Come to think of it,' Salus thought, 'this is the longest I've seen him serious...'

The Rolest twins tried, and one took twenty minutes and the other twenty-five. Once they were done they too were dismissed with orders to leave the bracelets on his desk.

"Moriens, you're up. The rest of you can head back if you don't want to watch," Faeli said. The class left promptly, leaving Salus alone with Anya and Faeli in a graveyard. Salus stepped forward but within the protections. "Whenever you're ready, Moriens."

Salus took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Calming his nerve, he sent his magic out to find a muggle body still in tact. It was like a radar search and Salus found one not twenty feet in front of him. Well, there was one eighteen feet behind him as well, but he would rather have one in front of him and not sneaking up on him.

He then turned inwardly and searched his magic for the tainted, death-ouched magic in his core. For Salus, he core was like the ocean; vast, open and free. He floated around until he found the corner his wild magic mixed with his natural magic. The mixed magic had a deaden feel. That magic, Salus pulled out slowly and pooled a small amount in his hand. Locating the body again, Salus pushed the magic, much like a spell of Materia, from his body to the body.

Salus relaxed as the magic left him and connected with his selected body. Moments passed before the soil shifted from the grave and the inferi climbed out of its grave slowly and stumbled towards them. It stood six feet from them, upright and mindless.

"And to send it back; channel the magic into the flow of death magic in the ground," Faeli instructed. Salus nodded and sent a nudge of his magic at it, firing the synapses in the dead brain of the inferi to obey his orders. The inferi stumbled back to his grave and climbed back in, pulling the soil back. It then let go of the Death magic, releasing it into the stream in the ground.

He had to grin when he turned to Anya and Faeli, though the grin faltered as Faeli's magic once again washed over him. And, once again, Salus' magic rushed to his skin, stoping the allure from affecting him. 'This is getting old, fast,' Salus sighed.

"Well, Salus," Faeli purred, "that as very well done. Just under fifteen minutes. Very impressive, especially for a human." The man stepped from his circle and practically stalked over to Salus, like a black panther hunting his prey. Salus swallowed but refused to show any reactions; even when he felt like a tasty piece of meat that the panther was eyeing up.

"Thank you, Professor Faeli," Salus replied evenly.

And the man stepped into Salus' personal bubble. Salus had to force himself to breath normally and not to blush as his eyes locked with a crimson pair. He couldn't help himself. Salus really tried but his eyes just dropped slightly, breaking the gaze and catching the sight of soft lips. Salus bit back a groan. He was screwed when it came to these types of games! And the smirk on Faeli's lips showed that the incubus knew that.

"Now Salus," he purred in his deep voice as he circled behind his lovely student, "I thought I told you to call me Castiel." And he knew he shouldn't, but Castiel couldn't resist draping his arms around the bluenette and talk directly into his ear. The boy was quite gorgeous and powerful enough to fight off his allure; and a virgin. Castiel had to resist the urge to lick his lips at the thought of pure, untouched skin and magic...

Salus stiffened as arms circled him and rested on his chest and the warm breath that drifted across his ear. There was no stopping this blush as he face went a pink-red. Looking forward, Salus was met with the amused gaze of Anya who was smirking at his predicament.

"I need to check your magic now, Salus," Castiel whispered into Salus' right ear, licking it ever so slightly. He had to smirk at the light shudder that ran through the younger male. 'Responsive,' Castiel thought with a bigger grin. "You will need to let me through your shields to your core."

Salus flinched at the thought of letting this man near his core. He was practically jumping him and he wanted Salus to let him touch Salus' magical core when the incubus used manipulative magic? Salus snorted. He wasn't an idiot. He had read about the 'seeds' used in manipulation.

"I would prefer if Anya checked my core, Professor." Salus said stiffly, "No offence."

The arms withdrew slowly, fingers trailing over him. "As you wish, Salus. Maybe next time," Castiel murmured. Inwardly he grinned at the thought of the chase he would have to follow to get the blue haired beauty into his bed.

Anya glared over his shoulder as she stepped up in front of him. She gave him a small smile.

"Open you magic to mine and meet me in your core," she said. They soon found themselves in Salus' ocean of power. Anya's magic felt different to anything he ever felt before. It was tightly packed and controlled, but spicy and wild. Like a wildfire. There just something unsettling about it.

'Probably her seer abilities,' Salus thought as Anya poked at his death magic before withdrawing.

"His magic has accepted his Death Magic. It shouldn't have been possible but his Death magic comes from the mixing of his Natural and Wild magic, so I don't think he's in any danger of losing himself in the power, his Wild magic stops that and his Natural magic is pretty accepting," Anya told Faeli. And the man looked all the more curiously at Salus.

Salus bit back a groan. 'It's going to be a long year.'

And Anya laughed out loud before orbing back to Shakti. Rolling his eyes, Salus followed.

~0~0~0~

_**Characters:**_

Salus Moriens (Sal-lus Moor-reens)

Age: 16

Race: human (male)

Special abilities: Instinctive Magic**, Death Magic.

**Due to IM, Salus has adapted Wild Magic and Summoning Magic into his core. Also has an appitude for self-healing.

**Bonds between Soul, Magic and Body are breaking, causing his soul to collapse and break from his body. ie. He dies.

Year: 6th (1st at Shakti) Warriors Path.

Anya Valsura (Aan-ya Val-suur-ra)

Female.

Special abilities: Seer.

Mastery: Seer.

Specialisation: Death Magic and Healing.

**Allied herself with Salus.

**Terrible at potions.

Sinclair Vinno (Sin-clar Vi-no)

Race: fae (male) (Poligimous)

Mastery: Potions (under Potions Master Anelka.)

**Has a Studnt's Potions Team. Has invited Salus

**.Potential mate: Darian Litiso.

Darian Litiso (Daar-ri-an Lit-ti-so)

Race: elf (male)

Mastery: Healing

**Elvin Warrior, 1st Class.

**Potential mate: Sinclair Vinno

Vaan Alcander (Varn Al-can-der)

Race: vampire (male)

Mastery: Summoning and Runes.

Elkric Druien (El-Krik Dru-een)

Race: elf (male)

**Twin: Eldric

**Younger twin.

Eldric Druien (El-Drik Dru-een)

Race: elf (male)

**Twin: Elkric

**Older twin.

Fillia Welms (Fil-li-a Welms)

Race: werecat-earth sprite hybrid

**Daughter of Master Welms: Summoner.

**Wants an alliance with Seer Anya.

Maxlene de Rez (Max-leen de Res)

Race: Mixed Hybrid.

**Invited onto Potions Team

**Archaic Path with Blood Magic and Sprite elemental magic.

Seine de Silvos (Si-ana de Sil-vos)

Race: veela (female)

**Human Realm: Canada, Villi-Rose clan.

Tor Leon (Tore Lee-on)

Race: Werecat (male) of Solus Clan.

**Invited onto Potions Team.

**Black Mage Path with Runes, Were Skills and Arithmacy.

Year: 7 (2nd at Shakti).

~0~0~0~

This is half of the original chpater. It was too long so I cut it.

Leave a review if you want another chapter, or I will throw a tantrum of note and not update. * Insert evil laughter here* Yes, I shall hold the next chapter ransom! *Insert manical laughter here.*

Seriously, leave a review.

Amira D.


	5. Chapter 4: Human Spirit

Leaving it all behind

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter except a copy of the books. No, the honour belongs to Ms JK Rowling. Nor do I own the game series of Final Fantasy. Squaresoft does, less I be mistaken. I don't own Lord of the Rings, where ideas and names have been used, Tolkien owns that. Other elements have been taken from the Indian religion, I'm not bashing or anything (I am Indian!) but I'm using knowledge that's available to me. I don't own rights to any of the brands mentioned either. I'm just a poor university student.

Summary: Harry knew about the horcruxes when he is faced with betrayal. Fleeing, he enters a new school. If he has to die then he will drag the SOB Voldemort with him. Facing death, Harry leaves it all behind. HPxOMC AU!4567!

Beta-d by Skyflyte12

Inspiration: Go read Bloody Skies by Toki Mirage. It is simply brilliant! And Miranda Flairgold! Geniuses I tell thee! I bow to them and Ms Rowling! Some magic is inspired by the Final Fantasy games.

Note 1: Salus' hair is silver with blue highlights. So sometimes it is blue and other times its silver, depending on the light. So it's really inbetween... Sorry for the confusion.

Warnings: Slash! Femslash! Kissing, frontage, groping, grinding, rimming, sex, blood play, power play, bondage, BDMS, beastality (We got weres and Draconi), fingering, handjobs, blowjobs and anything else that pops into my mind when I'm writing. I also apologise to the reviwer for not putting a warning before as it says in the summary slash and HPxOMC.

Thank the Beta!

~0~0~0~

**Chapter 4**

"Man has never made any material as resilient as the human spirit"

-Ben Williams.

~0~0~0~

Salus skidded into the potions lab with only seconds to spare. He had been working on his Healing homework, with Anya camping out in his living room, and forgotten the time. It was only when Anya realised she was hungry and begged him to cook as it was nearing eight o'clock did Salus realise that he was going to be late for his potions meeting. With quick instructions for Anya to help herself to the leftovers in the fridge, Salus was out the door.

And that was how he found himself gasping for breath, clutching the doorframe as his lungs struggled to absorb the oxygen he breathed in. Vinno was at the board, whiteboard marker in hand and one eyebrow raised. Tor and Maxlene were laughing at him and his ally-friend Vincent was chuckling.

"You must be the worst in your Defence and Offense class if you have that kind of stamina," Vincent said, his eyes amused. Salus glared at him, finally catching his breath.

"Sorry for not being one of those races graced with speed and strength. I lost track of time and only realised five minutes ago I had to be here," he replied as he walked towards 'his' workplace. Opening the door, Salus slipped inside and hung his bag on the hook. He stepped back in time to let Vincent open the door to enter. Looking through the clear walls surrounding the workstation, Salus groaned at the amount of potions they would have to brew. There were eight.

"I think we can manage three at a time," Vincent said after he too grumbled at the unfairness of it all. Six of the potions were normal ones and the other two were parsel potions. "We can mix them and leave them to stand while working on others."

Salus nodded as he vaguely wondered if they had enough space in the small room enclosing their workstation. "I'll get the ingredients for the first three," he offered as Vincent nodded, selecting the best positions for the cauldrons.

Salus made his way to the storage room and picked a tray from the shelf. The trays were charmed into sections and were deepened to hold the ingredients. It even had vial holders on the side for any vials of liquids used. First, Salus picked up the shrunken vials of distilled water and then piled ingredients into the sections of the tray. It reminded Harry of the trays of various vegetables his Aunt Petunia had bought from the store that she could just pop into the microwave.

Sighing, he walked back to the room. He had all the ingredients for the first two potions but he would have to go back to get the rest. Vincent checked his selections and nodded as Salus placed the tray on the workstation table. He immediately started the potion and Salus left to get the rest of the ingredients.

~0~0~0~

The brewing itself went by quickly and was taxing on the concentration. Juggling the potions was tricky but Salus could see the skill and ease that Vincent did it with. At the end of it, Salus was tired and sick of making potions, and glaring at the visibly amused Draconis.

Vincent shook his head at his partner, a smile stretched across thin lips, "You will get used to it. You have done well for someone not used to brewing multiple potions. It will be easier next time."

Salus groaned at that as he sat slumped on the stool. It had taken three hours to finish and now all he wanted to do was have a shower and curl up in bed. 'But no,' he thought morosely, 'I have that bloody Healing essay due from the sadistic teacher.' And he couldn't help but glare at Litiso who he could see arguing with Vinno through the glass.

"You will also get used to the work load," Vincent added and sniggered when Salus turned his glare at him. "But, there is something I wanted to ask you."

Salus sighed as he reluctantly stood from his seat, "Ask away."

Vincent rolled his eyes and passed the human his bag from the hook on the door, "You're welcome to sit at the Draconis table. I was thinking you could join us tomorrow? The others are eager to meet the Parselmouth Human."

Salus stopped rummaging in his bag and looked up at the title. "Parselmouth Human?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Vincent shrugged, "Only if you're worth the effort will they learn your name. Like your Seer Girl. And the Psycho Prof," Vincent said with a straight face as he nodded towards Vinno. Salus' jaw dropped.

Silence.

"You are kidding, right?"

"Nope."

"..."

Salus gave Vincent a weird look but nodded all the same, "Sure. See you at lunch, I guess." He got a smug smile in return as he left the workstation room. Salus took one look at his arguing professors and sighed. Tor and Maxlene were standing outside their station and observing the scene with amused smiles.

They walked over to Salus, as he too watched Vinno and Litiso face off in their workstation. The 'room' was soundproof so all they could see were angry faces, tinted red and wild gestures, but no voices. It was like a weird silent movie.

"We should just go," Vincent said from behind them, which resulted in all three of them turning on the Draconis, wands out and spells ready. Vincent chuckled and raised his hands in peace. "They will be at it as long as they are in each other's presence. Sin won't mind."

Tor shrugged and threw a look at Maxlene who nodded. She, in turn, locked eyes with Salus as she asked, "It's past dinner time. Do you want to join us for dinner? Tor and I were planning on hitting the human realm for some food."

Salus raised as eyebrow at that, "The human realm?"

Tor shrugged again as he slipped his hands into the back of his cargo pants with an easy grin, "I'm curious about the food. My uncle just got back from a council with the Moon Slaves and he told me about something called pizza. I want to try it."

"Moon Slaves?" Vincent asked curiously. Tor nodded.

"Werewolves from the virus strain. They are bitten and the virus is passed. They transform with the moon cycle and are enslaved to the wolf. It's sad really," Tor explained sadly, "the virus was created by werewolf hunters to kill the werewolves. They mistakenly infected a human lover of a werewolf and she went mad in the full moon in the human realm. We couldn't stop the spread as she was okay for the rest of the month."

Salus stared at the werewolf wide-eyed at the story. 'After all the debates and laws, it was all a mistake? A virus that turned a human but would kill a true werewolf? I wonder of the Ministry knows the truth? Does anyone?' Salus wondered, 'But should I go back to the human realm?'

While Salus pondered, Vincent nodded before sighing as he checked his watch for the time, "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to decline. I've got a huge ass report due tomorrow for Sin." and he left with a wave.

Salus sighed at that and nodded, "Me too. Litiso wants a detailed report of every healing spell I know. Due tomorrow."

Maxlene bit her lip as she looed thoughtful, "Should we just make it for Saturday then? I was hoping you could show us around the realm as neither Tor nor I have been there before."

Salus checked the time and groaned at the fact it was almost eleven thirty. "Sure," he said as gave his professors one last look – they were still arguing. "But I have to go now."

Tor nodded and they all made for the door. Salus waved at them as they split outside the potions lab. He went left and they went right. 'I wonder what is happening back home,' Salus pondered as he walked quickly through the corridors. It was late and near-deserted, 'should I subscribe to the Daily Prophet? But how will I get it and I doubt that they will have an electronic version that they can e-mail me or something.'

The corridors were well lit, as it was during the day time. Not that one would notice the time of day inside Shakti. The Castle was infact embedded in the cliff face of the mountain range. And the school expanded inside the mountain and no one outside the school alumni knew how big the school was.

He was almost at his room when Salus felt his magic flare and he was thrown into the wall to the left of him. Thankfully, his armour absorbed most of the blast, of what he suspected was a reducto curse or something similar, and he flicked his wand out of its holster into his right hand. Back to the wall, green-blue eyes scanned the area as he pushed his senses out to search for the attacker. But there was nothing.

Finally, Salus allowed himself to breathe normally as he walked quickly to his room, on high alert. Reaching his door he sent another thank you to Anya for warding the area around it. She said it was to keep all the annoying 'ambassadors' away but it worked in this instant as well. It kept everyone who wasn't keyed in away. As fast as he could, Salus unlocked the door and entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked, causing Salus to jump from his position leaning against the door. His eyes locked on Anya and he lowered his wand. "You're still here."

Anya nodded and silver eyes studied him. A lollipop in her mouth as her eyes went a pure, glowing silver with no pupils, her eyes completely blank. Salus could only stare as the intensity of the glow increased and the light became white as she closed her eyes. But the light still peeked out from under the lids. And then it stopped.

"Someone attacked you?" she hissed as he eyes were back to their normal state but hard as she stared at him, fury evident as her spicy magic pulsed and coated the room. It was suffocating.

"I blocked most of the spell and the amour got the rest of it," Salus tried to reason with the pissed off Seer. Anya turned and paced around the living room.

"That's not the point," she said offhandedly, "Someone decided to attack you even under my protection! Someone thinks that I am not a threat!"

And Salus stared at her, indignant. "Hey," he said, annoyance tinging his voice, "I was the one attacked. It could be someone who just doesn't like me."

Anya stopped her pacing and rolled her eyes at him at that. "Trust me human, you're not even worthy of a glance of the more powerful students. Right now, you're at the bottom of the ladder."

"It was one curse, not that strong either. I could have been mistaken for someone else," Salus offered after a moment. 'I haven't been here long enough to create a stir! The only way I am noticed is through Anya.'

"Or," she said, "it could be a dig at me. There aren't alot of silver or blue haired students. Most are sprites or hybrids. Only about two powerful enough to be one the radar, excluding you, of course."

That rose Salus' eyebrows, "You think I'm powerful enough to be, 'on the radar' as you say?"

Anya snorted as she turned to sit on the couch she claimed as hers. "I've checked your magic, Salus. You envision your power like an ocean. But the vastness of it is a measure of how powerful you are. I don't have an exact measure but I guess that you're near my level, maybe above."

Salus was floored. He gaped at her. He knew. He knew that Anya was powerful and quite high up the 'ladder' at Shakti.

"But back to the problem," Anya continued as if she had not given Salus mind warping news, "someone had the audacity to attack you. It could have been a mistake, or someone after you, or someone trying to get to me."

Salus took a seat on the other coach and sighed. Rubbing his eyes, he said, "So what now?"

Anya sighed in response as she leaned back and closed her eyes, "I check my sources and call in a few favours owed to me. I know some people doing Masteries in Defence and Offense. You need training. I can't have you dying while you're under my protection."

Salus groaned, "There's not enough time in the day! I still need to complete my homework!" And then his stomach gave a grumble, reminding him he hadn't eaten yet.

Anya shrugged, "You'll get used to the workload." Salus groaned at her again before forcing himself to stand up.

"I'm going to make something to eat. Are you going to eat too?" Salus asked politely. If there was one thing Aunt Petunia drilled into him, it was manners. He moved to the small kitchenette attached to the side of the living room.

"Depends," Anya called as she cracked open an old tomb that she had been reading, "what are you making?"

Salus snorted. Sometimes she acted like Malfoy, just less arrogant and snobbish. "Burgers and chips," he replied as he pulled out the patties from the freezer.

"Sure." she replied, "Do you need any help with your homework? You were working on it earlier and you haven't finished it yet."

Pulling out the pre-cut chips and a frying pan, Salus shook his head as he replied, "Nope. It's just a long essay. Though I won't say no to any spells you feel like teaching me."

Anya snorted from her place in his living room and vaguely, Salus wondered when she had become a fixed piece in his rooms.

~0~0~0~

Tuesday started in a rush as Salus was woken up at five AM by a hyper Anya, who had taken it upon herself to 'train' Salus into a 'proper Shakti student.' And for two hours she forced him to practice casting all the spells he knew simultaneously or wandlessly.

And with that, he was almost late for his first lesson: Healing. Salus made it to the classroom, which was in fact the Clinic, and was the last one there. The rest of the class, who had been considerably distant and cold towards the 'new guy', turned to glare at him. Thankfully, Litiso wasn't there yet.

Salus tried to walk discreetly, but it was difficult when everyone was giving him the evil eye. But he kept his head high and a cool façade up, pretending that he didn't see it or care about it. Yet another skill he had picked up early in life, partly from the Dursleys and then again at Hogwarts. Most the other students dropped their gazes at that and went back to ignoring him.

Salus took his place near the back of the room. He was dressed comfortably in black cargos and a dark blue shirt, matching his dark blue bandana. Healing, being an elective, was a relatively small class of twenty.

"Why are you even here?" someone asked, causing Salus to turn. The girl, whom had to be an elf, was standing behind him, arms crossed with annoyed expression on her face. Salus raised an eyebrow as he replied with confusion, "I have class..."

The raven sighed and pointed at the whiteboard Litiso used. "He left instructions for the class as he would be running late today. He had a meeting with the Headmaster," she explained. Salus' eyes widened as read the board.

_You are all to wait for my return. In the mean time, please read Chapter four of your textbook. Hand in your essays in the blue box on my desk before the end of the first period, for those who have not completed it as of yet. _

_Mr Salus Moriens, you are hereby excused for this lesson. Please return for the next one. _

"You don't have class, Salus Moriens," she continued with a smirk. Salus rolled his eyes at that.

"It seems your right," Salus replied as he opened his bag and pulled out his due homework, "but I do need to hand this in."

The girl snorted in response but said nothing else as Salus walked away. He approached the desk and there was a blue box. Placing the bound papers in it, Salus raised an eyebrow as they disappeared without a sound. 'So that's how he would know if someone handed it in late,' Salus thought.

Before leaving, he read the board one more time and recalled that the chapter was, in fact, on the Parsel Potions he had brewed. There wasn't really a need for him to stay. Sighing, Salus made for the door. 'Maybe I can hit the library. I should stop by Summons and see if the room is free. I need to practice anyway.'

"Moriens!" a vaguely familiar voice called and Salus turned to see the elf from before. "Why are you so special to be excluded?"

Salus stared at her and with a blank expression replied, aware that the whole class was listening, "I'm part of Vinno's Potions team. I spent the better part of Saturday and last night brewing them. I was also partnered with the Draconis so I already have an in depth knowledge on the potions."

The girl nodded, her sleek black her kept falling on her face and she persistently pushed it back. Salus waited a moment and no one else spoke. Shrugging, he left.

Salus walked through the corridors quickly, the emptiness reminded him of the previous night. It was unnerving, despite the unearthly glamour of the interior decor of the palace like castle. It seemed that every race that attended Shakti designed parts of the school.

He took the corridor to head to his Summoning class with a quickened pace. Salus sighed as he stood in front of the room. The door was closed. Salus bit his lip and wondered if he should knock. 'But Alcander always closes the door if he is having a class.'

"Can I help you, Mr Moriens?" came a voice from behind him. Salus jumped and whirled around, wand in hand, only to be met with amused violet eyes. It was just Alcander, but it worried him slightly that he didn't even hear the man approach him.

"Professor!" Salus exclaimed as he lowered his wand, a light blush setting on his cheeks, "Sorry. I want to see if I could use your rooms for practicing my Materia spells but didn't know if you were in class. I was just leaving."

The vampire shook his head, his long black hair splayed in the motion, "No, please come in. May I ask why you aren't in class?"

Alcander opened his door with a touch and motioned for Salus to follow him. "Professor Litiso gave me a free. I helped brew the potions that would be studied today."

Alcander nodded as he waved his hand to move the desks. "So you decided to work on your Materia spells?" Salus nodded. "Well, I applaud your commitment. You are free to use the room while I catch up with some marking."

"Thanks," Salus replied, somewhat bewildered. Alcander smiled in amusement and walked over to his desk. Salus was left standing in the middle of the room and the only noise was the scratching of a pen. He sighed.

'Might as well get some practice,' Salus thought as he faced what he dubbed, 'the practice wall'. Calming himself, Salus concentrated and called up the first spell he mastered.

"Fire."

"Blizzard."

"Thunder."

"Water." The ball of water summoned wavered before he could drop it against the target, in this instant, against the wall. It then collapsed into itself and imploded, resulting in Salus' hissing as his magic snapped back at him. "Damn it," he hissed.

'Okay, calm down. Stop and analyse,' Salus ordered himself as he breathed deeply. 'Why did the spell fail? Maybe not enough power?'

Salus took a deep breath and tried again. This time he channelled more power and focused more on the transition of his power. Changing it into the twisting, fluid, vastness of the Water Materia.

"Water!"

The ball hovered and held for a few precious moments before collapsing in on itself again. Salus cursed under his breath before he forced himself to calm down. He tried the spell again. And again.

And it failed each time. Salus frowned as he let out a deep sigh. The mental and magical exertion was draining and he had to raise a hand to swipe the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. 'What am I doing wrong? Why isn't the shape holding?' Salus thought, frowning and biting his lip. 'I must be missing something!'

Unknown to him, a mildly impressed Alcander was observing his student form his desk. He hadn't expected the boy to have mastered three of the four elemental Materia already, but then again, the boy did show an unusual talent as a Summoner. A prodigy almost and he had an instinctual advantage. How much of an advantage, Alcander was still unsure.

Violet eyes narrowed as one Salus Moriens tried the Water spell again and again. He failed each time, but improved ever so slightly with each casting. Alcander knew that Moriens was merely copying the sensation and formation of the magic and not analysing the spell; not like most students. And his magic was adjusting itself accordingly.

A smirk appeared on thin lips as he leaned back in his comfortable black leather recliner, fingertips touching lightly as he watched Moriens struggle. 'I wonder if he will figure it out himself?' he thought with a curious light in his eyes.

Salus gritted his teeth as yet another try failed. He let out another sigh and briefly contemplated giving up this spell. But something was niggling at him. He felt like he was forgetting something basic; something so stupid he was going to hit himself over the head when he figured it out.

'Okay,' he coached himself, 'let's try this slowly from the top. Pull power, transform it to the water element and hold it.'

His finger tips glowed a faint dark blue as it tingled with the contained power. Salus' eyes narrowed in concentration.

'Feel the magic, create the spell...'

The magic twisted fluidly into something that could only be described as water, Salus carefully recreating the feel of the Water Materia, and something else. Just a small fragment of something darker, compact and powerful.

Salus' eyes widened as he wondered just what was in the spell. But his fingers were now stinging slightly at the effort of holding his magic that was begging for a release; to be cast. With a flick, Salus cast Water and once again, it collapsed in on itself in an implosion rather than explosion of sorts.

But that didn't bother him. There was something about that spell! Frowning in concentration, Salus wandlessly healed his hand as he was absorbed in his thoughts. Alcander watched with interest as his student stood silent.

It was almost ten minutes later that Salus grinned and cast Water again. This time it was successful! In victory, Salus gave a small punch of success before he remembered that he was not alone. Turning, he prayed that Alcander was busy marking. But alas, he was not as fortunate.

Vaan Alcander sat staring at him, with as somewhat unreadable expression. Salus could make out that it was amused, but not any other emotion.

"Rather impressive, Mr Moriens," Alcander said, "Care to explain your problem and how you resolved it?"

Salus stood nervously as he tried to explain, "I couldn't cast the spell by just copying the form of it. Unlike the other spells, Water uses an elemental fraction and a gravity fraction to hold the shape. I only understood that when I analysed the actual spell and recalled the notes about the Water Materia. I guessed then that I just had to adjust the gravity component and it worked."

Silence met his statement and Salus had to force himself to not fidget and shuffle in his place. Alcander looked mildly impressed.

"That is correct, Mr Moriens," the Summoning Professor said, "and the gravity component is known as Demi Materia. A non-elemental, but one of the easier spells to master."

At that, Salus looked thoughtful. 'It's a Materia spell? So you can combine different Materias them to form a new one?'

"But," he continued, snapping Salus' attention back to his professor, "I'm afraid I must ask you to leave. I am done my marking and due in a meeting in the next period. We shall cover the curative Materia on Saturday."

Salus nodded, partly in relief that he would not need to work on mastering the curative Materia by his next practical lesson. 'I guess that means I'm hitting the library til my next lesson.'

Picking up his bag, Salus moved to the door where Alcander was waiting. The tall vampire had donned a blank expression again. Salus nodded and murmured, "Thank you for letting me use your classroom, Professor Vaan."

He got a quirk of lips in response and ushered Salus out the door, locking it behind him. Then, he promptly stepped into the shadow next to his door and seemed to disappear in a cloud of black smoke, which in turn vanished within the second. Salus stared wide-eyed.

"I really need to read up on vampire abilities," Salus muttered as he walked down the corridor.

~0~0~0~

Summoning itself passed rather quickly as all they covered was theory. They had moved onto the next level of Materia. Alcander had explained that he wanted to cover the theory quickly so he could test them to place them in the appropriate year.

First year was focused on Materia and its levels. Second year was focused on Guardian forces, theory and practical. The last year introduced Aeons, in theory only, and other particulars of being a summoner, such as Sendings, the Guild, apprenticing and further theory work.

Lunch rolled by and Salus made for the Hall. Ironically, he ran into Anya. He was hoping to catch her in the Hall and explain the invitation the Draconis gave him, and by extension, her.

"What's up, Sally? Shock anyone yet?" Anya asked with a grin, silver eyes swirling. Salus stopped at the nickname and stared at her in shock. 'I'm sure I heard wrong.'

Shaking his head, he bit out, "Sally?"

Anya merely nodded with a grin, "What?"

Salus sighed as he started walking again, "Don't call me that. Salus is my name. Use it."

Anya pouted but Salus refused to drop his gaze at that. "Fine," she conceded.

"By the way," Salus continued his train of thought from before, "the Draconi have invited us to sit with them today."

Anya looked thoughtful then shook her head, "No can do. I've got to prep for a test later today. Enjoy though."

They turned into the corridor that lead to the Hall.

"Enjoy," she repeated absently as she checked her watch, which Salus couldn't read due to the strange symbols and one of the hands were going backwards. He raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "I've got to go but I'll come by later. I got a missive today and the Vamps are camping outside my room at the moment so I'm crashing at your place. Kali help those dead brained marionettes, they just won't accept 'no' as a perfectly valid response."

And she was off the corridor, muttering in languages that Salus couldn't make heads or tales of.

'Great.' Salus thought rather sardonically as he approached the Hall alone. Steeling himself, he entered quickly and walked in the direction of his normal eating area. He kept an eye out for a stray spell but it was unlikely as there were teachers present, one being Faeli. Salus promptly walked away form the teacher's tables.

Claiming a table, Salus scanned the Hall only to find the Draconi table on the other side, past the vampires and fae, and right next to the elves. And Vincent wasn't there. He contemplated what to do for a moment.

'Well,' he thought, 'I was invited.'

Sighing slightly, Salus stood and shouldered his bag, checked his wands were correctly in their holsters and started his walk across the room. He walked past the vampires, hiding his nerves as much as possible and mentally thanking Anya from the scent-blocking spell she had shown him. He garnered little attention from the vampires. Though, a few fae looked at him with interest.

He kept walking, trying to breathe normally. But he could feel the eyes focusing on him as he past one table of mismatched students. 'That must be a hybrid table,' he thought, remembering that most people thought he was a hybrid.

The elves said nothing but a few curious gazes watched him walk towards them. Salus ignored it though and focussed on the Draconi table. There were two, well, male Draconi seated there. They were bald, like Vincent but clearly different when he observed their facial structure. From his readings, he knew that all Draconi had snake-like slitted eyes with yellow irises. It was from their Dragon ancestry. But, unlike Vincent, their scales were green and black, and not the red Vincent possessed.

As he drew closer, the two stopped their conversation and watched him. Salus stopped short of their table. Awkwardly he said, "Um, hi? Vincent invited me. I'm Salus Moriens."

They looked at him blankly before the one on the left broke out into a smirkish grin, "Take a seat. Vin told us about you. We don't bite; much."

Salus grinned weakly at that, acutely aware of the stares he was receiving as he slowly took a seat. "Thanks."

The one on the right grinned and shuffled to face Salus who was sitting across from him rather than his friend that was next to him. "I'm Sacros and this is Eru. We've heard quite a bit from Vin about you. There's not many students here that get rather high praise from a Draconis."

It was Eru who got a mischievous smile, his yellow eyes practically glowing as he hissed softly in parselmouth, "Not many can Speak either."

Salus shot him a glance before nodding slowly and picking up a menu. Reading it over, he could feel the hairs in his neck rise from the attention their table was getting by the general student body.

"You're Vincent's brewing partner for Sinclair, right?" Eru continued in english, "You're in your seventh year? Vincent mention Sinclair recruited this year. He was in a right mood when he heard that but he seems to like you."

Salus grinned as he picked his option for his meal and looked up at the Draconi, whom were in turn looking at him curiously. Salus sighed and shook his head. "Technically," Salus said, "I'm a sixth year but I take seventh year potions."

Eru nodded and Salus took a sip of the coke he ordered. They fell into an awkward silence. Salus swallowed and fiddled with his drink. The two Draconi started a conversation in parselmouth about some politics, from what Salus could understand. Salus sighed and pulled out a book on Vampires to read.

"Hey! You came!" Salus looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow at the slightly grinning Vincent. Salus nodded as he marked the page wandlessly and closed the book.

"Nice to see you too, Vin," Salus said dryly as the older Draconis sat down next to him. The said man rolled his eyes.

"Blame Clair. He gave me one killer of a lesson and then made me teach his third years! And, mark the homework of the sixth years!" Vincent hissed back as he banged his fist on the table. And he continued grumpily as he picked up his menu, "That man is a menace. Why the hell did I have to specialise in potions? Why did I choose to torture myself."

Salus snorted but didn't say anything as his meal appeared before him. Vincent stopped his ranting as he stared at Salus' plate. The other two looked at it with interest.

"What is that?" Eru asked curiously as he cautiously sniffed it. Salus stared at them weirdly but recalled the weird food he had seen everyone else eat. Who the hell ate purple bananas?

"It's pizza," Salus said slowly and Vincent raised an eyebrow at that.

"The stuff Wolfboy and Hybro-Chick wanted to eat from the human realm?" Vincent asked, curiosity increasing.

Salus nodded and he picked up a piece, his mouth watering from the smell of it. He took a bite and chewed. Swallowing, Salus raised an eyebrow at the curious looks from the Draconi. "Have you never had pizza?"

Sacros shrugged, "We're not that adventurous to try food outside of what we normally eat."

Salus shrugged at that but noted the interest Eru was looking at the pizza. "You're welcome to try a piece. It's good; one of my favourite human foods."

Salus continued to eat as the three stared at the pizza like it was alien food. Salus snorted when he realised it practically was alien food for them. Eventually, it was Vincent that picked up a slice, sniffed it and then cautiously nibbled at it. His expression went blank before he took a huge bite.

With moments he had devoured the slice, licking his lips. "That's really good! I'm going to order one."

Salus rolled his eyes as Eru slowly took a piece. "This one is chicken and mushroom. They come with different toppings, Vin." Vincent nodded and selected it from the menu but continued to eye Salus' pizza with a hungry look in his eyes.

Eru, in the meanwhile, had finished eating his slice and was grinning. "I think I like this one!" he told Vincent. Salus gave him an unimpressed look at being called that. "You need to teach us all this weird but good food," he told Salus. Salus snorted but grinned and nodded.

By the end of lunch, all three Draconi were hooked on pizza. Eru and Vincent convinced Sacros to try it and he had devoured two whole pizzas by himself. They had chatted quietly during the meal, about Shakti and it's politics and random gossip going around. Naturally, the topic of the Seer had been touched and Salus had explained resulting in amused Draconi. In the end, Salus was offered an alliance with the Draconi. It turned out that Sacros was the current 'leader' of the Draconi at Shakti, with Eru as the second-in-command.

They left the hall together and parted ways, Sacros left an open invitation to Salus (and his allies) to sit with them anytime he wanted to.

'All in all, it was a good lunch.'

~0~0~0~

By the end of the day, Salus was ready to collapse into his bed. Offense was still kicking his ass and he had completed any outstanding homework during his break. He had even got to practice on some new spells he had found in the library.

Walking into his living room, Salus stopped short as he was faced with a grinning Anya. The grin was scary, clearly maniacal and sadistic. In fact, it looked down right demonic.

"About time you got here," she said as she stood from 'her' couch, "we are already late. Come on!"

And she proceeded to drag Salus from his room and to the training area. Salus stumbled after her before he relented and took the road of least resistance by just following her. They entered the training area, Anya's hand still attached like a vice grip to his wrist, making a beeline for a mat. There were two people standing there.

As Anya approached they nodded in greeting. Anya nodded back and Salus nodded slowly, sightly unsure of what was happening. "Ren Kurosaki and Hadrian De Uriel will be your tutors in Offense and Defence. I need to get you up to speed and they are doing their Masteries," Anya told Salus bluntly. She then turned to the pair, "Train him as much as you can and we're even. Kill him and you're dead. Hurt my human and you will wish you were dead."

And she flounced off, muttering about her workload and crazy, hormonal, batshit professors that couldn't get laid by a hooker... Salus watched her go, slightly confused and very worried. 'I know she said she would call in a few favours to get me tutors, but this quickly? I don't even know them! Masteries? They could kill me and I won't be able to stop them.'

"You're human?" the strawberry blond asked curiously as brown eyes peered at him curiously, "I've heard rumours there was a hybrid that Valsura made an alliance with, but you're human?"

Salus sighed mentally and nodded stiffly, "Salus Moriens. I'm sixth year, Warriors Path."

The blond nodded and gave an easy smile, as he offered a hand, "I must say that I am now curious. A human Shakti student. Very rare. I'm Hadrian De Uriel, vampire of the Qustr Family." Salus nodded and shook his hand.

"Rare and quite exotic for a human," the other said as he eyed Salus with a glint in his eye. Salus groaned as his gut told him that this one was going to be trouble. "Ren Kurosaki, incubus," the man said, standing at 6 foot 7, dark red hair and the same eerie red eyes as Faeli.

"Any relation to Faeli?" Salus asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion. The man, Ren, chuckled darkly as he replied with a smirk, "Uncle."

Salus sighed and eyed him wearily, "I take Offense and Defence, sixth year but I'm very behind on fitness."

Hadrian nodded, "You're human which gives you a disadvantage. Magically, are doing well with the spell work? Not over expending your magic?"

Salus hook his head, his hair fluttering in the motion, "No, I don't get tired. I'm told I have a fairly large core."

Hadrian nodded, "Well then, we best begin. We will meet three times a week to train. Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays, 8 til 11."

Salus gulped at that. Usually Offense and Defence killed him and he winced at the thought of what the extra training would to him.

"Aw, don't be like that, Silver," Ren said as he eyed Salus, yet again, "you may hate us by the end of the lessons but you will be one of the best fighters in your year by the time we are through with you."

'That's right,' Salus thought as his eyes widened in realisation, 'I need to be able to fight and win. I need to kill HIM.'

"Then let's start," Salus replied, blue-green eyes steeled in determination. Ren and Hadrian traded amused looks. 'Poor kid has no idea what he's just himself into.'

~0~0~0~

Wednesday came and Salus had to drag himself out of bed. Despite the healing spells and potions, his body still had the dull ache of being beaten, healed and tired. And the day was hell. He forced himself to keep him head down and go through the day.

In Transfiguration, they did some work in the first half before moving onto finding their Animagus in the second. That was something Salus was really looking forward to. It was something his father could do and it could be an advantage. Messina Barcarlo was the vampire in charge and she had explained that it was possible to, with fine control, do a partial transformation, giving you the best of two bodies. The vampire looked like an easy going teacher with her brown hair in a messy bun, in jeans and a t-shirt. Yet she had a sharp tongue to match her sharp silver eyes.

The first step in the animagus was mediation. Well, technically, it was the second but all Shakti students could skip the fist step.

"The first step is, technically, to take a potion to see if you have an animagus form. That's incorrect though. Every magical being has a potential animagus form, or forms. Whether they have the power to attain it is another matter. But here at Shakti, you wouldn't be here if you didn't have the required power. So we are going straight to the mediation part," Barcarlo explained as she paced the front of the classroom. Se couldn't stand still, it seemed.

"The trick is to find your magic; your core and submerge yourself in it. Somewhere inside your magic is your first form. Most of you may only have one. The more powerful you are, the more forms you have."

And Salus soon found what a pain it was having a large magical core as he tried searching the ocean inside him for the illusive animagus form. The period finally came to an end and they packed up and left. Though, Salus couldn't help but feel excited for his next lesson.

The day only got better as they started Spell Chains in Charms. The art of linking spells together. It was mainly used in ward breaking, spell creating and duelling. Salus was interesting in the last one. You could use linked spells together in a fast paced duel. A constant barrage of spells from one incantation sounded perfect to Salus.

The day came to an end with Salus moaning in pain as he finished yet another Defence lesson. He walked into his room to find Anya, yet again, taking over his lounge with her work. At that, Salus sighed and said nothing. Anya raised an eyebrow.

"I know a losing battle when I see one," Salus replied as he fell into the unoccupied couch with a groan.

Anya snorted and went back to her reading but she did say quietly, "Go take a long bath with some of your potions. Your body will get used to the training soon enough. I used your kitchen earlier to make some food. I put some away in the fridge."

Salus hummed in agreement but cracked an eye open at mention of food she cooked, "You can cook?" he asked curiously.

Anya looked up from her book and levelled him a glared, "Yes. I made steak, well done. Thought you might like some too."

Salus smiled at his friend-ally. "Thanks. It sounds good."

~0~0~0~

Thursday crept up on Salus and it went well. Runes was somewhat boring but essential and Offense partially killed him, again. They spent the first half of the lesson learning the magical component as they practiced at the cursing range. There were a few new spells and it took a couple tries to get the hang of it. It seemed that without all the blocks on him, his magic was easier to use and control. Before he had to spend an hour or so, but now a new spell only took him a few tries to cast correctly. And, according to Killjoy, due to his high magical reserves he would always handle the more powerful spells better than the weaker ones due to his tendency to overpower the spells at times.

But the second part of the lesson was purely physical as they were made to run, do push ups, sit ups and more running. Bluemoon, the evil werewolf that was the instructor, had decided that they all needed to get fitter before they could move on to sparing. He only showed them a few hand-to-hand moves each lesson. Once they reached the required fitness level that left even the vampires grumbling, _then_ they all could start on combat.

Summoning had left Salus with his hand cramping as he took down the notes that Alcander put on the board as he raced through the intermediate level of materia and started in on the high level. He then asked the rest of the class to stay back so he could test their practical skills. No one had dared to throw a snide comment as Salus packed his things and left, though Welms would be the only one to do so.

Salus could admit that he got on well enough with Seine and the twins grew on him. And they seemed all the more curious about him being human as they usually quizzed him about it. It annoyed him but it was better than being their target practice, Salus' Slytherin side argued against the grumpy Gryffindor.

It all went well until he walked into his rooms and was reminded by the ever present Anya that he had extra training with Kurosaki and De Uriel; or as Ren and Harry as they asked him to call them.

Dumping his bag down, Salus dragged himself to the training area, all the while mentally preparing himself for the beating he was going to get. He got there early to warm up and stretch. Just before eight, the two walked in holding a deep conversation.

They stopped in front of him and Hadrian, Harry, gave him a grin, "I got to admit that you got some determination, kid," the vampire said. Salus shot him a mild look. It was weird calling him Harry as that had once been his name.

"I'm not that much younger than you," Salus replied coolly as he nodded to the distracted Ren who was busy on his PDA. Ren looked up, gave Salus a quick smile and a wink before going back to his PDA. Hadrian sighed at that.

"True, I suppose. You're what? Sixteen? I'm twenty and Ren is twenty-one," Hadrian mused. "But that doesn't matter. Go do your laps. Ten of them. We need to work on your fitness before we can work on your combat and duelling skills."

With a silent groan, Salus set off on a jog on the running track that ran alone the border of the training area.

~0~0~0~

Friday came and went with minimal difficulties. That's if you exclude the perverted Faeli and the extra training that hurt muscles Salus didn't even know he had. But even he had to admit that the training was good. He was mastering the spell work faster, learning how to cast them wandlessly and use them in a duel. The mock duels with Hadrian were hard and painful but they sharpened Salus' reflexes and gave him that experience he needed. It was slightly strange but Ren was the one better at physical combat. He slowly taught Salus the weak points of the body on each race and how to fight. But mainly, they made him run and exercise to get his fitness up.

Salus collapsed into his bed on Friday night and was never more grateful to potions as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Saturday meant individual practical lessons with Alcander and Salus made sure he was on time. He arrived at the classroom a little early only to find Alcander at his desk, writing. With a soft knock on the open door, Salus entered. Without looking up, Vaan had said, "Please close the door, Mr Moriens. When the door is closed it means that a lesson is going on or I'm not in. I would rather have no one disturb this lesson."

Salus did as he was told and closed the door. He left his bag by one of the desks and made his way to the center if the room. The desks and chairs had already been moved away.

"You will start on the Curative materia today, Mr Moriens," Vaan said as he stood from the desk. "And perhaps, an introduction to second level Materia."

Salus nodded and he sighed. This magic usually took a few weeks to master properly.

~0~0~0~

And it was quickly that Salus fell into a semi-familiar routine. He didn't even notice it when his first month of schooling at Shakti passed. He got used to the workload, slowly multitasking and late nights no longer tired him out as they once did.

As the second month of schooling came up, Salus noticed the changes he under went. His magic was more controlled and spells were getting easier. His muscles became firmer and more defined, and even slightly bigger as his fitness increased. Ren and Hadrian had both agreed that he was made for speed, not brute force, when it came to combat. Though he could pack a punch magically.

For the most part, he kept his head down and worked. He did well but Anya told him that no one was really keeping an eye on him. At least, no one powerful enough for him to worry about, even if a few rumours mentioned his exponential increase in skill.

He had discovered his animagus and researched it thoroughly before he could start the transformation. Salus had been grinning since the day he found it. He had submerged himself in his magic and began the search, yet again. Annoyed that he still hadn't found it when over half the class had, Salus sent out a pulse of energy through his magic. He felt the ripple in his magic and got the idea of just summoning his form to him. His magic wasn't exactly normal and it worked for Summons. The form that came to him was a Sable. A dark creature that was born from the pit of despair but lived on. Salus found it oddly fitting. It was sleek, fast and powerful.

The class that was going the best was probably Summoning. The private practical lessons gave Salus a huge insight into Materia magic and slowly but surely he was mastering the spells. Despite his talent with Healing, Salus struggled slightly with the Curative Materia but was at ease with the intermediate level. He was catching up with the rest of the class as he worked on the high level Materia. The rest of the class didn't display enough control of the spells for Vaan to be happy, and he informed them to start attending Saturday lessons. They had grumbled quietly, a tad peeved at the fact that they had spent years casting this magic and Alcander wasn't happy with their casting.

But Saturday came soon enough and Salus found himself in a full class. Well, as full as it got for Summons. Vaan had cleared the room and asked them to cast the spells one by one. Seine went first and Vaan found fault in her Blizzaga and Waterga. The twins went next and they had problems with their Thundaga and Welms couldn't control her Firaga.

After their testing, they stood by the board and listened to Vaan explain their faults. He even gave them the required Materia to understand where and how they went wrong before sending them to the back of the room to practice against the back wall.

"Mr Moriens," Vaan said, pulling Salus from his thoughts were he was leaning against the board. A part of Salus was lamenting the loss of his individual lessons as he realised how much more he got done when he was the only student. "If you would please cast all the magic you have mastered, from base level."

Salus nodded as he pushed himself away from the wall and took up the familiar position in front of one of the side walls. Taking a breath, Salus readied himself as he pulled his magic and his right hand tingled. Throwing his hand forward, Salus began casting.

"Fire!" And the small ball of fire erupted from his palm, not burning him at all as it hurtled towards the wall.

"Blizzard!" A moment later he cast the next as the icicle formed on the wall.

"Thunder!" The bolt hit the wall.

"Water!" The ball of water splashed against the wall.

'Poor wall,' Salus mused with a laugh as he turned to Vaan for more instructions. The vampire nodded with a small smile.

"That was good. You've cut down on the casting time. Well done. Now, the Curative Materia please," Vaan said with a level voice, even though he noted the slightly shocked looks Salus Moriens was receiving from his classmates. 'After all, they took some time to master these spells. Although he does have an advantage,' Vaan thought.

Salus sighed and nodded as he raised his right hand again.

"Cure!" And the green healing magic swirled around him. "Cura!"

"Esuna!" The materia that healed most common poisons, parylsis, petrification and lifted silencing spells, oddly enough.

"Life!" A spell to awaken knocked out people.

"Shell!" A temporary shield against most physical attacks.

"Protect!" A temporary shield against most weak magic attacks.

"Reflect!" Reflects Materia magic to the caster.

Salus sighed as he dropped his arm and turned to Vaan again, whom nodded. "You're casting time could do with some work but good. Intermediate Materia, please."

"Fira! Blizzara! Thundara! Watera!" Salus grinned as he cast the materia rapidly. The more power used the better he was at spells, so it wasn't much different for Materia.

"You're shitting me," Seine said shakily when Salus lowered his arm as she stared at him in shock. "He's mastered Intermediate Materia in less than two months?"

The twins were staring at Salus with narrowed eyes, with a small tinge of respect growing. But Welms stood, hands in fists as she stared in anger as Vaan nodded and gave Salus tips on how to increase his casting speed.

"Which of the high Materia have you mastered, Mr Moriens?" Vaan asked as he stood from his desk. Salus looked thoughtful before he replied, "Firaga and Thundaga. I'm having some trouble with Blizzaga and Waterga. I'm not quite sure what I'm doing wrong."

Vaan nodded and motions for Salus to cast.

"Firaga!"

"Thundaga!"

The casting was slower but definitely controlled. Vaan walked over to Salus, "That was good. You seem to have less trouble with a spell the more magic needs to be used. Are you perhaps overpowering the Materia again?"

"Maybe," Salus replied as he looked thoughtful. He frowned in concentration as he raised his right hand.

"Blizzaga!" Ice covered the wall but Salus was already casting a Cure on his hand to heal the frostbite.

"Overpowering. You need to practice it more to the right level of magic needed," Vaan stated, "Just a little less power than what you're using will be suffice. Next."

"Waterga!" The water slammed against the wall in a tidal wave before disappearing.

"Well," Vaan said blinking slowly, "it seems your Waterga is reacting to your power levels. It's larger than normal but controlled. Just work on your Blizzaga."

"Are you kidding me?" a voice interrupted. The whole class turned to Welms as she stared at Vaan and Salus. "You have to be joking!"

"Is there a problem, Ms Welms?" Vaan asked politely, a slight edge to his tone.

"Yes! You can't be serious! A human who has never been taught anything about Summoning; someone who didn't even know it existed til this year; is casting High Materia?" Welms spat out angrily as she glared at Salus, "You've been neglecting the rest of us to teach him! Instead of moving us up, you're making him catch up!"

The room froze as an icy magic rose and the temperature felt like it was dropping. Salus winced and tried to edge away from the cold fury that was rising in Vaan Alcander. "Miss Welms," the cold, polite tone voiced, "I have been giving Mr Moriens no special attention, outside of his allocated time slot that is the practical lessons. He was been working hard on his own."

"But how did he catch up so fast?" Seine asked politely but insatiably curious.

"Mr Moriens is a very talented Summoner," was Vaan's simple reply.

Salus almost blushed as he muttered a "thank you".

Alcander chuckled lowly, "I do believe I told you, Mr Moriens, that you would attend Shakti, if only to be my student in Summoning. You are very gifted and have the potential to go to be a Master Summoner."

"May I ask why you think that, Professor Vaan?" Elkric asked quietly as he stared at the human.

Vaan was silent for a moment before answering, "The Aeons like him."

~0~0~0~

In hindsight, he should have expected this from the way she acted on Saturday. On Sunday, when Salus was walking back to his room from the library, he was stopped in front of his room.

"So you think you're all that, human?" she asked with venom in her voice. Salus stared at her and said evenly, "Welms."

The four figures behind her stepped closer, cutting off the corridor. The only way to go was into his room if Salus wanted to avoid a confrontation. The tall male, with purple hair and silver eyes, said as he eyed Salus, "He doesn't look like much."

Salus felt his hackles rise at that and his magic shifted, coating his skin under the armour in extra defence.

"I don't see why the Seer is so interested in him, or the Draconi for that matter," the man continued and the others nodded like sheep. And Welms stood there with a smirk on her face.

"Exactly," she said as she stepped closer, "they won't care if we... roughen up their little human toy."

"You sure he's human?" the girl with dark blue, almost black hair, and green eyes asked as she eyed Salus, "He looks like an ice sprite."

Salus felt his magic rise, pooling in his hands, ready to use in an instant. But it didn't stop there as the magic rose and formed shields around him for any unsuspecting curses.

"He claims to be human, from Britain in the Human Realm," Welms said with a sneer, "but it doesn't matter. We need to show him his place here at Shakti. Humans are the lowest on the food chain, after all."

Salus' eyes narrowed as he eyed the five of them, Five against one wasn't the best of odds but running wouldn't help the rumours going around. Or at least, the ones he had gotten Anya to spill. "Jealousy is one thing, but isn't this taking it a little far, Welms? It's not my fault I'm talented at Summonings."

"Shut up human," she hissed, "it was supposed to be my time to shine! Alcander was to focus on me!"

Salus rolled his eyes and smirked at her furious expression as he continued nonchalantly, "And Anya is merely interested in my culture as it's different. And Vin is my partner in Vinno's potions team. But I didn't ask to be talented at potions either." A white lie wouldn't kill him.

Welms turned an interesting shade of red at that and it clashed horribly with her hair. Salus' smirk grew wider.

'The moment they challenged me I had to fight,' Salus thought as he muscled tensed for the lunge that was going to come at him in...

3... Anya's going to laugh her ass off at this story.

2... Or kick my ass for disturbing her if she's studying in my room.

1... I've never been so grateful for the dirty fighting tactics Ren uses. Five against one? I'm going to have to fight dirty.

0. 'Here we go!'

~0~0~0~

You know the drill by now: leave a review if you want an update! Oh, and please love my awesome beta for the updates. She's like my editor: riding my ass for not working and always demanding more chapters. But I do love her for it!

Amira D.


	6. Chapter 5: Life

Leaving it all behind

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter except a copy of the books. No, the honour belongs to Ms JK Rowling. Nor do I own the game series of Final Fantasy. Squaresoft does, less I be mistaken. I don't own Lord of the Rings, where ideas and names have been used, Tolkien owns that. Other elements have been taken from the Indian religion, I'm not bashing or anything (I am Indian!) but I'm using knowledge that's available to me. I don't own rights to any of the brands mentioned either. I'm just a poor university student.

Summary: Harry knew about the horcruxes when he is faced with betrayal. Fleeing, he enters a new school. If he has to die then he will drag the SOB Voldemort with him. Facing death, Harry leaves it all behind. HPxOMC AU!4567!

Inspiration: Go read Bloody Skies by Toki Mirage. It is simply brilliant! And Miranda Flairgold! Geniuses I tell thee! I bow to them and Ms Rowling! Some magic is inspired by the Final Fantasy games.

Beta-d by Skyflyte12

Note: Alot of you want to see Harry get molested by my sexy incubus Castiel Faeli? Okay, just because you all asked so nicely in your reviews!

Note 2: If you don't like PIZZA then don't read this fic! I love pizza and it will be used to unite friends of different races! The draconi are only the beginning! No, seriously, pizza is a peace offering...

Warnings: Slash! Femslash! Kissing, frontage, groping, grinding, rimming, sex, blood play, power play, bondage, BDMS, bestiality (We got weres and Draconi), fingering, handjobs, blowjobs and anything else that pops into my mind when I'm writing. I also apologise to the reviewer for not putting a warning before as it says in the summary slash and HPxOMC.

Thank the Beta!

~0~0~0~

**Chapter 5**

"Life is an unbearable gift sometimes.

Unbearably beautiful and unbearably painful;

But always a gift."

-Unknown.

~0~0~0~

Salus cursed as a hex missed him by a hair. He found himself thanking his three slavedrivers, aka Anya, Harry and Ren. The training really did pay off. Not only had his general fitness level improved overall, but Salus could feel himself moving faster and smoother, his reflexes starting to be honed on instinct without any conscious effort on his part.

With a snap of his wrist, Salus pulled his secondary wand from his holster and into his left hand. With his right hand, he wandlessly sent a Banishing charm at Welms. She wasn't expecting it and flew into the wall with a heavy thud. Salus smirked as he accio'd the 'leader' to him with his left hand and clothes lined him with his right arm. A soft hiss and a jerk with his right hand left the purple haired man unconscious on the floor.

Salus felt his magic flare in response to a threat and tried to dodge to the left, but he didn't react in time and was thrown back a couple of feet as a spell clipped him in the side. Pain flared for a moment as the armour took most of the hit but the spell still carried quite a punch. Salus kept moving as he felt his magic flood the area, healing any damage, even as he dodged the fresh spells coming his way.

The spells slammed past him and into the wall, leaving slight dents as an indication to the power the caster had used. "Fuck," Salus cursed as Welms shook off the hit and joined the target practice.

'There's four of them,' Salus reasoned as he shot off his own spells, one clipping the side of the green-eyed girl and leaving a bloody cut in its wake. 'I need to take them out before they corner me.'

In the one moment the girl faltered, Salus sent an obscure sleeping spell Ren had taught him and she dropped like a rock. "Three" Salus murmured to himself as another spell flew by him just a little too close for comfort. This... attack was somewhat of a wakeup call for him as he realised he couldn't recognise most of the spells thrown at him.

"He's a slippery little bastard," the one man remarked. He had brown hair but it was his eyes that caught Salus' attention. One was red and the other was blue. Salus smirked at that. Discretely, he started a chain of spells with his left wand as he replied, "Maybe it's your aim. I mean, you can't even hit a human!"

Harry had tutored him especially in chain spells in duels. He had said that if Salus was going to be a speed fighter then Salus would need to be able to attack and defend against chains. Salus kept his eyes firmly on his opponents and his mind on the battle. If anything, Sirius' death had taught him to always take a duel seriously.

The brunette let out a growl of rage and sent a barrage of spells at Salus. Salus cursed and dove out of the way, with only one spell clipping his cheek. He was lucky, as the two females were trying to wake up their comrades. As he got to his feet, Salus let his own chain of spells loose on the unsuspecting Welms and female friend. They ducked for cover as a barrage of hexes and a few more obscure spells designed to knock them unconscious flew at them. With his right hand, Salus let loose a Fira at the distracted male.

He barely dodged it, but came out of the attack with only his arm being burnt slightly. Salus didn't hesitate as he immediately sent a Thundara at him without a break. The man dodged it again, rolling out of the way and shooting a Heart-stopping curse at Salus. Salus' eyes narrowed as he dodged. Up until that moment, no one had cast a fatal spell. If that curse had hit him, there was a good chance he would have died.

Salus felt his magic stir and an icy sensation spread through him, reminding him of what power was lying in wait inside of him. Shiva was ready for battle, should he need her. Salus sent a wave of calming magic inwards as he flung another Fira at the male. 'No need to reveal all my trump cards,' Salus thought with a smirk as the Materia spell connected with the careless male and threw him into the wall. A flick of his left hand, and the male was under a deep-sleep curse.

And just in time too, as his previously released spell chain had just ended its assault on the other two. Salus rounded on the two females as they stumbled to their feet, cuts bleeding blue blood and fire in their eyes. Salus merely raised an eyebrow and lowered his wand. Before they could react, the two females found themselves chained to the walls.

"What do we have here?" Came the ice cold voice of Anya Valsura. Anya was standing in the doorway to Salus' rooms, wandless but her eyes were glowing slightly. Salus said nothing but kept his wand out. Anya turned to him, "Impressive. Kurosaki and De Uriel are pretty good tutors, it seems. But I'm afraid that I will take care of these two."

Salus said nothing as he nodded but he had a curious look in his eyes. Anya nodded in thanks before turning back to her struggling captives with a scary smirk. "I wouldn't try that. These bindings stop the flow of magic, Fellia Welms and Kassia Demur."

The colour drained from their faces as they stopped struggling. "You know," Anya continued as she stalked forward, "I don't take well to anyone attacking those I protect, and considering that Salus here is the only one under my protection, I'm quite pissed off right now."

Salus gulped slightly as he felt waves of power practically rolling off Anya. This was a side of her he hadn't seen, but suspected she had all the same. The dangerous predatorial side of her. If he didn't know she wasn't a vampire, he would have thought she was one.

"Not that he can't protect himself, as you have seen. But it's the morality of the matter," Anya practically purred as she stepped right up to her prisoners, "Have no doubt that I will be sending missives to your clans explaining why I cut all ties of communication with them and refuse any of my services for an undefined period of time. And that their allies are on thin ice."

"What?" the girl finally snapped as she asked in shock. Kassia Demur's orange eyes widened, "Please! You can't!"

"Oh," Anya continued, enjoying the scene with a sadistic pleasure, "but I can."

"Over a human?" Welms spat out as she threw a glare at Salus. Salus merely raised an eyebrow at her as he shrugged.

"Not just any human," Anya hissed, "A human I chose as he has so much potential. But of course you know that, considering it was jealously that led you to attack him."

Welms struggled at her restraints as she yelled, "That human has no place here! He does not deserve it! I am the best Summoner! He needs to learn his place!"

Anya sighed at that, "You never learn your lesson. Let me spell it out for you plainly." Anya glared at Welms, totally ignoring Demur, "If you want to battle Salus, you state a formal challenge. If you attack him like this again, I will not stop him from sending all of you to the Clinic. In fact," and here she had a bloodthirsty smile, "I believe will join him in that objective."

Anya stepped away from her prisoners and with a wave of her hand, they were on the floor. "Your magic will be low for the next three days," she said casually. Demur was staring at the floor while Welms glared at her. Anya shrugged it off like Welms meant nothing to her, "And don't worry. Most of the school will know of what occurred here by tonight, considering the racket you created. I hope you have a good explanation for Alcander."

Salus sighed as the two picked up their friends, barely being able to levitate the three, and left. His body was coming down from the adrenaline rush that the attack had caused. Without a word, he entered his room, trusting Anya to follow him. And she did.

Salus sat down on the couch and leant back, eyes closed. He always knew that other students could, and eventually would, attack him. But he didn't think that the first attack would be out of petty jealously. 'I always thought it would be because I would mistakenly insult someone,' he thought ironically.

Anya sat down opposite him and asked quietly, "You okay?"

Salus cracked open one eye and smiled slightly, "Fine. Just..." he responded vaguely. Anya nodded with a half smile on her lips.

"You did pretty well. Most of them were seventh years and specialists. The training came in handy," she said. Salus nodded but said nothing. Silence descended on the pair as Salus' mind assimilated what had occurred. He had just faced off with five Shakti students and lived to tell the tale. Maybe it was time to pay the Human Realm a little visit...

"I saw the attack," Anya said quietly, "I was there from the beginning but I had to let you deal with it otherwise rumours would be going around about you being weak and hiding behind your allies like a coward."

"I know," Salus replied and strangely enough, found himself understanding the situation. There was no feeling of betrayal that he would have felt a year ago if a friend had stood back and watched him fight alone.

Betrayal. That word brought back memories as a pain shot through his heart. His magic pulsed and cold despair crept into his mind. The absolute loneliness of being the only one left. There was no one he could trust. Everyone had betrayed him.

Salus sat forward as dropped his head into his hands. He had tried so desperately not to think of it. Of them. Of what happened. The ache spread as he remembered smiling faces of friends. Of them sitting by his bedside in the Hospital Wing. The promises of love, of family and friendship, that in the end meant nothing to anyone.

Remus, his parent's friend who was practically family turned on him. His mentor, Dumbledore, betrayed him for the 'Greater Good'. His best friends, Hermione and Ron. His teacher, the Gryffindor head that always preached honour and family. The Wizarding World that he had tried desperately to save. All turned their back on him. Took the easy way out even if it meant sacrificing him with their own hands.

What was one life? Who would stand up for Harry Potter?

'After all,' Salus thought bitterly, 'Harry Potter was the saviour. If he died saving them, it was okay, only to be expected.'

"Salus?" Anya asked, concerned as she watched Salus' hunched over form. She received no response. Salus was too lost in the memories, in what was his other self.

"Salus!" Anya tried again, more firmly. Receiving no response, she shook his shoulder. Salus jerked upwards, blue-green eyes wet and tears slowly dripping down his face.

"What's wrong?" Anya demanded forcefully as she eyed him for any injuries. But she could find none.

'Snap out of it!' Salus thought viciously as he shook his head and dried his eyes. Sighing, he said tiredly, "Sorry. Got lost in old memories."

Anya's eyes narrowed.

Salus stood up, looking away from the seer and said, "I'm going to bed. Lock the door when you leave or you can crash here."

And he left the room for his bedroom. Anya sat down again as she tried to figure out what just happened. And try as she might, she couldn't even look into Salus Moriens' past. It was like he didn't exist.

'But an alias had never stopped me before,' Anya pondered, 'I wonder what's blocking my abilities?'

~0~0~0~

"Did it work?" Albus Dumbledore asked urgently as Severus Snape stepped through the door of his office. "Has Voldemort found Harry?"

Severus had informed him that the Dark Lord had commissioned a very dark, very powerful, blood locator potion. It was extremely difficult to brew, but Snape was regarded as one of the foremost Potion Masters in Britain.

Blue eyes had lost all their twinkle, as he watched in fear as Severus slumped into a seat. He had been locked away in the Dark Lord's base brewing the potion a second time after a lack of results from the first attempt. Severus winced at the memory of Voldemort's... displeasure at the results.

Severus sighed and shook his head, "The potion was perfect, and yet even with his blood, it would not locate Potter." A sneer formed on his lips at the mention of the arrogant brat. The stupid boy ran away from the only way to end the damn war, too cowardly to face the required actions. 'But he is James Potter's son, after all,' Snape thought maliciously. After all, there were plenty of people who had given their lives in the war effort. What was one more?

Dumbledore sighed as he took his seat. His very posture screamed that he was tired. Fawkes shrilled lightly, offering what comfort he could. "So the potion didn't work?" he asked again to confirm.

"No, and the Dark Lord is furious. He is hoping to convert Potter," Snape sneered out, despite his tired disposition.

Albus Dumbledore winced at that. Because he knew that Harry Potter no longer had a reason to deny the Dark Lord. Voldemort may have killed his parents, but only on information that the light side had leaked in the first place. And not only that, but the light side had attempted to kill him more recently than Tom had, and that unfortunate fact would likely work against their mission as well.

"Does he have any idea why young Harry cannot be found? Not even Fawkes could locate him." Dumbledore asked wearily. Severus snorted, "The most logical reason would be that the goblins are helping him. Their magic is tricky at best. Other theories concern black and wild magic, but we all know that Potter is too stupid to think that far."

Dumbledore let the casual insult slide as he leaned pensively back in his chair. 'Now what are we going to do?' he pondered on the war. 'What can we do?'

"What about the brat's familiar; his owl?" Snape asked reluctantly, breaking the silence. He didn't like the boy but they did need him.

Dumbledore shook his head, "Minerva tried to use her to track him after he escaped, but she refused to leave the castle. Eventually, Minerva just locked her up in the owllery. Some students killed her for Harry's betrayal."

~0~0~0~

Monday morning came too soon, but Salus had once again managed to bury the scars of his past. He was on autopilot as he got ready and grabbed his homework due for the day. Breakfast was cereal and he was out the door.

As soon as he stepped into the corridor, Salus felt his magic surge to the forefront, encasing him like a bubble. It was comforting. He went to Potions only to find that he was just over half an hour early and the room was open. Cautiously, Salus entered.

"A tad early, Salus," came a voice from behind him, but Salus already had a wand out and pointed at Vinno. Shrugging, he slipped the wand back into his holster.

"The study room is full," Salus replied. "Can I stay here until class starts?"

Vinno grinned, "Sure," he said as he made his way to his desk. Taking a seat, he pulled out a stack of papers and a red pen. Salus winced at the pile and made his way to his own workstation.

"So," Vinno said conversationally, "heard that you fought off an attack yesterday. Impressive, considering that two were seventh years and two were specialising."

Salus paused from his book on Vampires and their Culture. "News spreads fast," he eventually replied.

Vinno snorted, "Most of us teachers know. Vaan was cursing up a storm when he heard it from the Vamps of the school," wistfully, Vinno added, "I wish I could be there for when he chews that girl out."

Salus smirked but said nothing as he returned to his book. It was accurate, according Anya. How their donor system worked and how to recognise a donor. It also gave an outline of the hierarchy and its interaction. It was intriguing, but by far the most interesting section was about their realm.

A heavy sigh brought Salus out of his reading, forcing him to look up. Blue-green eyes met bored blue ones. Salus stared at his teacher blankly.

"Come on!" Vinno whined, "This is prime gossip material. Give me something to go on here, Salus!"

Salus was torn between being amused at the entire situation or horrified that his teacher had asked him for 'hot gossip' in a whiny voice.

"There's not much to tell," Salus relented as he went back to his book.

"There were five attackers," Vinno asked insistently. Salus nodded absent mindedly. "And a girl, Welms, headed it against you because of a love triangle involving you, her and the Seer?"

Salus dropped his book in shock and stared at Vinno in horror, "What?" he spluttered, "No! She's had a grudge against me because I've caught up with the class despite having no previous training in Summoning. And that I have connections to the Draconi and Anya."

Vinno chuckled and waved his hand, "I know. I just wanted to see your expression," the sadistic teacher said as he got a glint in his eye, "So, Vaan did say you were talented. You have caught up with Materia spells despite not having any previous training. What level are you casting?"

Salus bent down to pick up his book as he answered, "High level Materia."

Vinno's jaw dropped slightly. "It's taken you two months to learn up to, and including, high level Materia?" he asked before letting out a low whistle.

Salus shrugged, "I was the only one that had to attend Saturday lessons and my Instinctual Magic helps."

Vinno said nothing as he returned to his marking, impressed nonetheless. Silently, he snickered at the thought of what Vaan would do to the girl if Salus Moriens really was that talented. It was not wildly known, but in his millennium of living, Vaan Alcander had only taken a genuine interest in six students. Those students went on to be the most talented Summoners of their respective times.

Time passed in silence and Salus went back to reading. He was resolutely refusing to deal with what had happened the night before. The attack was not something that worried him too much. There was no hidden agenda with Welms. He knew that she hated him for catching up and, apparently, being the focus of Alcander's attention.

When the other students entered the room, Salus put down his book. It was interesting, to say the least. Apparently, the black smoke he saw Alcander disappear with is the way the more powerful vampires use as transportation. It was where the rumours of Vampires turning into bats came from because one could change the form of the smoke. Younger or less powerful Vampires tended to use shadows to transport themselves from one place to another.

The class settled down as Vinno stood up from his desk, a maniacal smile plastered onto his face. "Good morning, minions! I trust you all had a good weekend. Moving on, today you are working in groups! There is a research project you must do, according to the syllabus, so today you will start it and finish it in your own time!"

The class stared at him and Salus was mildly horrified. A group project at Shakti? A school where one wrong word to the wrong person could get you killed?

"I was going to put you into groups but I was too busy, so you get to pick your groups. No more than five per group!" Vinno said happily as he took in the disbelief in his students faces. Many of them shifted uncomfortably at the thought of working with people they didn't know. Some were trying to see if any of their allies were in this class. "Well, move along. I will only hand out the project when you are in your groups."

Everyone shifted in their seats but no one moved. Finally, Tor Leon sighed and got up. Vinno looked mildly amused as the Were crossed the room and stood in front of Maxlene de Rez.

"Want to be in the same group?" Tor asked casually, resulting with Maxlene rolling her eyes at his shit-eating grin. He knew she wouldn't say 'no'. Maxlene nodded as she packed her stuff.

"Sure," she replied as she too stood up and turning around. "Salus? Will you join us?"

Salus raised an eyebrow before nodding, "Sure."

At his response, the two walked over to his station and waited for the rest of the class to sort themselves out. Turning his back to the rest of the class, Tor grinned.

"Between the three of us this project will be a piece of cake!" the werecat said happily as Maxlene rolled her eyes. But neither she nor Salus said anything because it was mostly true. They were the best brewers in the class and knew each other fairly well.

Salus said nothing as his two... teammates started conversing about the latest change in Shakti politics. Apparently the 'attack' by Welms had caused more trouble than anticipated. The weres and the hybrids were having internal fights and animosity was brewing between the two races. The other races were stepping back as no one wanted to be banned from contacting the Seer like they had. Most people were now even more curious as to who and what Salus was. At least, that was what Anya had messaged him that morning.

But right now, the subject of most interest was watching the class interaction. Of the nineteen other people in the class, he knew two, Tor and Maxlene. There were six unknown females and twelve unknown males. And the majority of the class was reluctantly to split into groups.

"Do either of you guys know anyone else in this class?" Salus asked quietly as he eyed a group of four vampires that had quickly followed their lead and formed their own group.

Maxlene nodded and she leaned against Salus desk in front of him, "The vampire group," she said nodding in the general direction of the group of four, "all belong to the Aries Clan, the Mesarthim Family. Ari Gamma is from the main branch, in fact the red head is the current heiress. The other three are all purebloods from their respective Houses. Demrur Blan, Jal Dery and Sophie Ranox."

Salus nodded. He had read that the Thirteen Clans of the Vampires each had smaller branches of the main line, known as Families. Families, in turn, had smaller branches from their main line known as Houses. These were all purebloods, with the occasional adopted vampire. But it was rare for any pureblood line to adopt a Turned Vampire. It turned out that Anya had warned him of the Vampire Houses that he should not interact with in his first day. The Clans and Families usually didn't concern themselves with other students.

"The table over there," Tor said as he pointed at a group of three males, "all werewolves. The two with black hair are Jacob Dawn and Sam Fenrir, of the Moonstar pack. The two blonds are Kalen Benist, of the Helon Pack and werecat Luca Cella, of Raa Tribe. Luca is Kalen's intended. Those werepacks have a long standing treaty. The Alpha of the Moonstar back is the twin brother of the Helon's Alpha's mate. Benist and Cella's father made a blood contract to stop a war between the two. Their second heirs would mate, securing a treaty."

"I wondered about that treaty and why the war between the Helon and Raa stopped fighting," Maxlene murmured in acknowledgement. Salus frowned but made a mental note to read about werewolves next. "And those two girls are hybrids. Stella Arons and Priya Quien. Their families have strong ties to the earth sprites." Maxlene smirked as she added, her eyes sliding to Salus, "They would be hating your guts right now."

Salus snorted, "What gave it away?" he asked sarcastically, "The glares of utmost hate?"

"What happened?" Tor asked, eyes still on the class, "You look fine by me but everyone's buzzing about what happened and the Seer's retaliation."

Salus sighed as he noted another group tentatively forming, "Welms is from my Summons class. A hybrid that got jealous and attack me yesterday with some friends. I got three of them and had the other two on the ground when Anya stepped in. Something about reminding them of her power."

Maxlene whistled, "Five at once and you held them off? I heard most of them were sixth years and above. And that most of them were in such bad shape that Litiso kept them overnight at the Clinic. He hates keeping students."

Tor nodded, "I suppose people tend to forget that the Seer is actually a graduated Shakti Master. She would pack quite a punch. I heard she drained their power."

"Oh, that's interesting," Maxlene murmured, "Florena Sankos and Charlus Mole are in a group. And Earth-sprite fae hybrid and a werecat. They are related to Gallos, if I'm not mistaken." Maxlene saw Salus' puzzled face, "The Specialist you sent to the Clinic."

"They don't seem to hate me," Salus mused as he eyed them.

Tor shrugged, "Most of us didn't know about the attack. Word travels fast in the races. If I had heard I would have warned you."

Salus nodded his thanks with a small smile. "What about them?"

Maxlene smiled, "That group's pretty cool. Erza Eldarwood is an elf. They tend to stay out of the politics. The other four are veela. Ryan Neba, Terrence Green, Ugen Yale and Alzack Makarov. They are all friends of her brothers. Personally, I think they are all trying for her as their mate."

'Veela have compatible mates, of which they choose. They can be polygamous, depending on their mate,' Salus remembered.

Vinno clapped his hands for attention with a wide grin on his lips. "Well, now that's done!" With a flick of his wrists he sent a pile of papers to each group, "Your project is to create three variations of existing potions. This will be a sliding scale grade, meaning that the most difficult variations of a complicated potion will get the highest mark. All others will be marked in comparison to it. The project consists of a theoretical and a practical portion. You must record your research and ideas and working. Think of it as a Potions Journal. Then, you make the variation and it must work! This will count as 40 percent of your year's grade. It's due three months from now. One month per potion. I think that's fair."

The class stared at him in silence.

"You only get today's lesson to work. The rest of the work must be done in your time. Good luck!"

Salus turned to his partners, slightly bewildered after scan reading the project outline. It was as Vinno said. Three months to create three variations.

"He's mad," Tor said in a shocked voice, "A sliding scale for the grade?"

Even Maxlene shook her head as she bit her lip while reading the piece of paper. "We need to do something amazing. Something no one can top."

Salus nodded as he summoned a pen and notepad from his bag. Twirling the pen, he said tiredly, "Take a seat. We might as well brainstorm ideas."

Tor and Maxlene summoned their stools as the class dissolved into a quiet buzz. Salus eyed Vinno happily marking at his desk, mentally cursing the man.

"We need to play to our strengths," Maxlene said as she too took out a pen and pad. Tor nodded in agreement, pen in hand as well.

"Well, I'm good at brewing and I can research. I'm not one for actually sitting down and changing the potions," Tor added.

Salus nodded, "Then maybe you can keep the Journal up to date?"

Tor smiled a grateful smile and nodded vigorously, "Sure! That I can do!"

Maxlene added, "I'm best when brewing poisons."

"I'm a parselmouth. Maybe we can change a normal poison using Parsel Magic?" Salus said as he write down the ideas.

They looked interested and noted that down. "What else?" Maxlene asked, "What's the most difficult potions you know?"

"Veritaserum. Draught of Death. Spinal Reparations. Silver Removal. Sunburst Potion." Tor listed off the top of his head, "oh, and Felix Luck Potions."

Salus wrote that down as Maxlene listed hers, "Nightshadow. Black Water. Grim Kiss and Esuna All-Heal."

Salus' eyebrow rose at the last one. "Esuna?"

Maxlene nodded, "A potion that copies the Esuna Materia. It heals most poisons."

Salus nodded and added his list, "Parsel Potions. Wolfsbane. Status-Hold." Salus sighed, not saying the last one he knew. Fallis Potentia. He could not share his knowledge on that potion. It could lead someone back.

"Okay," Tor said as he stared at the list, "which one are we doing?"

~0~0~0~

Salus walked into Blood Magic, really not in the mood. From their list, they had decided to research all of them and more difficult potions. From there they could see what could be changed and how. So, after brewing on Mondays and before on Saturdays, they would meet. As well as Wednesday evening and Sunday Mornings. Salus sighed as he felt his last bit of spare time fly out the window.

He took his seat and waited for Setos to rip them a new one. She was downright vicious when it came to her theory and tested them in every class. If you fail, you get kicked out. But there was less than two months till the Test.

Salus winced as she walked in breathing fire. Not quite literally but she slammed her bag onto her desk and glared at the class. The room of thirteen said nothing. They didn't dare and learnt their lesson from the first time.

"Well," she hissed, eyes blazing, "you brats better not DARE to send fucking PROPOSALS to a MATED veela!"

The class winced. They had all heard what happened to the last time someone was stupid enough to do that. It had been a Master's student. Setos' mate, Professor Avitus Setos castrated the male. Muggle style. It had not been pleasant, especially as it was within his rights to do so. He was an elf and elves only had one mate. He chose Auriel Setos. She, being a veela could chose another mate if she wished but she didn't knowing her mate would not accept another.

"Now," she continued with an evil glint in her eye, "I hope you lot studied for today. Anyone who fails is out of my course!"

Salus heard the groans as his head hit the table. He had studied but not as much as he would have if he knew this would be a cut-off test. 'That woman is the devil. Fuck Voldemort. He would cower in front of her!'

The lesson ended with Salus massaging his hand with a frown on his face. She said she would e-mail them their results and whether they would continue in her class. Salus was worried about that one. After that hell of a test, he didn't know if he pulled through or not. He knew he got some of the questions right, but some were just so tricky!

He dragged himself to the Hall to get something to eat. Sighing, he entered and noted that Anya was not there at their usual corner. But the Draconi were at their table. Reshouldering his bag, Salus made his way to their table, acutely aware of the attention he was receiving. Before, most of them didn't even bother looking at him, but the dull murmur rose a notch in noise when he stepped into the room. And most of them watched him with interest.

Falling into the seat, Salus greeted Vin, Eru and an unknown Draconi, "Hey."

"Sal!" Vin exclaimed, his heading turning from his conversation to the human, "I heard what happened! Are you okay?"

Salus levelled the Draconi with an unimpressed look, "Of course I am." He was not about to show weakness in front of 60 percent of the student body.

Vin snorted, "I thought I would ask. Though, I did hear you sent five people to the Clinic after they made that mistake."

"So this is the human everyone is talking about," came the amused voice. The Draconi looked like the other, except he had purple scales and a more mature face. "Marcov Ryuu. Potion Master."

Salus smiled back, "Salus Moriens. Warriors path, with electives Summoning, Death Magic and Blood Magic."

"Pleasure to finally meet you," Marcov said in English before adding in parselmouth, "Speaker."

Salus nodded but didn't reply. He grabbed his menu and looked for the human food. He selected the option of ribs and vegetables with a side of water.

Eru was watching him curiously. Salus raised an eyebrow. "Is it a good choice for the Human meal?"

Salus stared at him for a moment. "You want to try human food?"

"I liked the pizza!" Eru replied defensively. Salus chuckled.

"It's meat today; ribs. It's pretty good," Salus replied as he eyed the plate in front of the Draconi, "What's that?" It had purple meat. Meat was not supposed to be purple...

Eru looked surprised and he pointed at his plate, "This? It's chocobo with mash genasha on the side."

Salus stared at the plate before shaking his head. "Any good?"

Eru shrugged, "It's a common meal for us." He paused. "Want to try some?"

Salus eyed the plate and stated, "The meat is purple."

"Try it, it's a bird from out Realm," Vin urged. He had heard about the pizza debacle. Salus sighed and picked up his cutlery.

"If I die, you have to explain to Anya why," he told Vin seriously. Marcov snorted at that.

Salus cut a small piece of meat and pocked it with his fork. Slowly, he paced it in his mouth and was slightly surprised at the sweet flavour. Chewing it slowly, Salus watched the curious expressions of the Draconi who were watching him. Swallowing, Salus took a sip of water.

"So?" Vin urged.

Salus shrugged, "Tastes like chicken in a sweet marinade. It's pretty good."

Before they could reply, a voice cut through their conversation. "Chocobo is their version of your chicken."

Salus turned around to see Anya standing behind him.

"Budge over," she said, pushing Salus slightly so she could sit next to him. Taking her seat, she turned to the three Draconi.

"Hey," she greeted, "let's get the formalities out of the way."

Marcov nodded, "Greetings Seer Anya Valsura. I am the head, Markov Ryuu."

"Greetings, Head Markov Ryuu."

"Seer Valsura, by taking a seat at this table you have announced you are allied with us. What are your intentions henceforth?"

"Head Ryuu. I accept the alliance on the terms of a share alliance with Salus Moriens. I have no intentions other than that. The terms are a sharing of information and protection of one Salus Moriens. I will not step into your conflicts nor will I share your alliances."

"Seer Valsura, we accept the terms of the alliance. We also place a request of the Dragons for a visitation of your free will. The Dragons wish to speak to you. The term of no requesting of your abilities as a Seer shall also be added to the alliance."

"I adjust the term. Should I get a vision pertaining directly to you, I shall inform you."

"Terms accepted."

"Terms accepted."

Anya sighed as she picked up her menu, "Now that's done, I'm starving."

Marcov chuckled and nodded, "You were generous on you terms."

Anya selected her option and met the Draconi's gaze, "You consider Salus as a nestmate."

"Ah," Markov responded.

~0~0~0~

Runes passed by quickly and Salus found himself standing outside the door to Death Magic. He was somewhat reluctant to enter. Faeli was unpredictable. Some lessons he treated Salus like a normal student and other days he had his 'seduction' on full blast.

Steeling himself, Salus entered.

"Salus!" the man stood from his desk with the grace of a predator and stalked over to him. There were a few students in the class but they didn't pay attention to the common happening. Salus felt his magic rush to his defence, again as an arm slipped around his waist. Salus raised an eyebrow. "It's so good to see you," the man purred, dark eyes flashing.

The eyes. It was something Salus had gotten used to.

Salus sighed as he slipped from the embrace, "Good afternoon, Professor Faeli." Salus made his way to his desk, aware of the fact that Faeli was following him. So far, he also noted that Anya was not in the room.

"Salus, how many time have I told you," Faeli said, as if nothing had happened and they weren't teacher and student. Salus stopped by his desk and placed his bag on it. His head was forced upwards by two fingers under his chin. "Please, call me Castiel."

Salus' magic buzzed at the sensation of the invading magic as his eyes locked with red orbs. The thin fingers stayed where they were as the atmosphere crackled. Salus' eyes narrowed and anger flickered in them. Faeli had to stop the smirk that was making its way onto his lips. There was no doubt that Salus Moriens was stunning. His hair was a mystery as he was human and his eyes held an 'other-worldly' quality that had him question Salus' ancestry. But when he was angry, the spark was down-right irresistible.

"That would not be appropriate, Professor," Salus replied as he stepped back, forcing the hand to fall from him face. Salus took his seat, hoping the Incubus would leave.

"But you call Sinclair by his first name," Faeli insisted as he took a seat on Salus' desk. Salus paused from placing his notebook on the table as it would have been in his teacher's lap. Looking up, Salus' locked his gaze with red, noting that Faeli's long hair almost brushed him with the man bending forward, over him.

"I work with him outside the timetable due to being on his potions team. We are informal in a professional setting," Salus replied, trying not to be affect by Faeli's tail that was tracing up his left arm. It was stroking him, and judging by the grin the incubus was wearing, he was fully aware of what he was doing.

Faeli pouted as he sighed. "Well, time's time to start the lesson." He stood up from his seat on Salus' desk. Salus almost let out a breath of relief as he thought the flirting would be over. Don't get him wrong; the man was hot. Castiel Faeli was an incubus, so he was temptation in physical form. But Salus would not date a teacher. And what he read about Incubus, it may be a better idea not to get involved with them. They had multiple mates, and even then, didn't stick to the same partners due to their nature of sucking energy out of sexual acts.

Salus jerked backwards as Faeli placed his hands on Salus' desk and leaned over it. He was inches from Salus' face, lips from lips, "If you have any questions," Faeli murmured, his breath hitting against Salus' lips, "I would love to tutor you one on one."

And he stepped back. Salus was left, heart pounding and anger simmering. There was no way he could retaliate. Castiel Faeli walked back to the front of the room, excited at how this lesson would turn out. Salus' bodyguard, in form of his assistant, was not there. She was off on a project he set. Inwardly, he cackled, red eyes dancing. Licking his lips, Castiel thought gleefully, 'He smells like rain and spice. Oddly appealing.'

Salus found himself in Death Magic without Anya present. He bit back a groan as Faeli announced that gleefully, eyes on him. Most of the class snickered at his predicament. Word had gotten around of how Faeli always chose one person to hit on. Most of them thought it was funny how the teacher acted but a few of them had expressed their sympathy as they watched Salus turn down the man time and time again.

The first part of the lesson was always spent on theory, which Salus was grateful for. He could deal with the flirtatious smiles and winks sent in his direction. As long as Castiel Faeli was far, far away from him. The man's presence sent his magic into haywire with his allure.

"Well," Faeli said happily as he clapped his hands, "now that the boring part is done, it's time for some fun!"

That caught the class's attention. The way he said it implied they would be doing something different today. Even Salus' curiosity was peaked.

"Today, I have arranged for an excursion!" Faeli continued as the glint in his eyes grew bigger. "We are going to the Death Magic Guild!"

Salus sat back in his seat, slightly in shock at the announcement. The class buzzed at the news. It's true that when you start taking DM you must register, but Shakti usually did that for them. Less hassle that way. Plus, going to the actual Guild would prove interesting, even if it was just for a short tour. Not much was known or written down about it.

"Settle down," Faeli said after a few moments of excited chatter, "As you have deducted, I am taking you to register. But above that, you will be shown the different sections of the Guild, and hence DM. And, if there is time, a stop at the library."

That caught Salus' attention. Guild libraries were the most extensive libraries in the known realms. And even though Shakti could put Hogwarts to shame in their standard of library, the Guilds were better. The information held there may not be found anywhere else in the Realms...

An hour later found the class being left to their own devices in the Guild Library. Salus had to make sure his jaw wasn't on the floor when he saw the seven story library nestled in the centre of the Guild. The registration process had taken all of ten minutes and then Faeli had taken them to a café in the Guild where various Masters of Death Magic gave them a couple of lectures.

'But,' Salus thought, 'the library is by far the most impressive of the lot.' The library was in a circular shaped room, seven stories tall and you could see the ceiling from the ground floor. On every floor you could look down to the ground floor, but the rows of books took up the rest of the floors.

"Amazing, isn't it," a voice asked. Salus turned, half-expecting it to be Faeli. It was a girl from class, Athena Zlamir, if Salus recalled correctly. "Thousands of years of knowledge on magic that can both kill and save."

Salus snorted, "All magic can kill. Just like all magic can save someone. It's the intent of the user that decides the cause; and it's never that clear cut."

"You speak from experience, Moriens?" Athena asked, her dark brown hair shifting slightly as she turned towards him.

"Life is a lesson. Some get more hands on experience than others," was all Salus said in response.

Athena nodded with an odd sort of expression on her face. "Well. Best not to waste an opportunity such as this." And she started to walk towards the first row of shelves. She paused momentarily and turned back to him hesitantly. Immediately, Salus' sensors were on high alert. "I would not wander into an isolated section. Temptation is a double-edged knife."

Salus frowned at that as he watched the girl walk away. 'Temptation? What kind of warning was that?' he pondered but brushed it off. He would be careful but right now, the library called for his attention. 'Maybe I can find something on Horcruxes here...'

A quick word with the aid, and Salus found himself on the fourth floor, and in the ritual section. It was like a maze of books and Salus found himself engrossed in the Mischants and Backfires: Curses and Rituals. The book was very thorough on horcruxes. From how to make one to how the curse could go wrong. Salus couldn't tear his eyes from the page as it spoke of ancient laws of Olde practices. That a protector may invoke the Rite of Passing, which, in theory would not be strong enough to stop a direct killing curse. Buy factor in the ambient energy of a life ended violently, and it just may work.

Salus sighed as he closed his eyes. His mother had been a charms genius. She might have invoked the Olde practices.

It also covered how to destroy a Horcrux. Salus eyed some of the spells listed that he didn't recognise. With a flick of his wrist, the chapter was copied into a spare notebook his hand in his pocket. It also had a section on how to track down a horcrux.

But nothing on the connection of horcruxes and how they affect the main soul when destroyed. 'Then again,' Salus snorted, 'maybe it's because most wouldn't make multiple horcruxes to achieve immortality. Most of the people who have access to these books are already immortal.'

Placing the book back, Salus continued to browse. He followed the order of the lined books, stepping deeper into the section as he picked up a few interesting rituals to track people with things in common. He copied those too. 'Maybe I can use them to track down every person with the Dark Mark?' Salus thought as he replaced the book and walked onwards.

"Death Magic and Summoning?" Salus read out loud, eyebrow raised. His magic spiked but he ignored it. Curious, he picked up the book. But before he could open it, two hands gripped his arms in the split second he doubted his instincts. Salus struggled before he felt the familiar prickle of Faeli's magic. A magic that was slowly binding him to the spot he stood.

Salus felt his heart speed up as his brain was in a whirlwind on the situation he found himself. A pair of lips touched his neck. Salus froze. The lips moved, as the husky voice breathed onto his neck, "Salus. I was wondering where you disappeared off to."

Salus stiffened as Athena's warning replayed in his mind and he cursed himself. "Professor." He could feel the man's taller, lean body pressed up behind him and the dark black-green hair brushed his cheek.

"Castiel." The man said in an amused voice. Salus mentally cursed as he tried to move and found his body refused to obey. It was like he was frozen in time. But there was no spell used. Salus' eyes narrowed. He would have felt a spell. Unless...

"Incubus naturally ability to trap prey by freezing their bodies using the magic around them," Salus mumbled.

"Always the bright one," Faeli replied with a dark chuckle as his lips pressed (not kissed!) his neck. Salus stiffened as he felt Castiel nip at his neck.

Salus would have squirmed if he had been able to move. He tried to push his magic against the binding that held him in place. It was met with a barrier, and no matter how hard he pushed, he couldn't get past it. But his concentration was broken when he felt something warm and wet on his neck. Salus started to panic at this. Flirting was one thing but physical seduction?

'Shit,' he thought frantically, 'He would stop if I said so, right? I mean he is a teacher!'

"Hmm," Castiel moaned, licking his lips with a grin, "has anyone told you that you taste divine?" He bent his head to lick the tempting skin once again as his pulled the book out of his chosen's grip.

"Professor, I would appreciate it if you stopped that," Salus said through clenched teeth. His anger was boiling just under the surface. "I am not you chew toy!"

'I will not kill my teacher. I will not kill my teacher' he chanted as he tried to ignore the tongue that was sensually tasting him and the low moans of pleasure that was vibrating in the chest behind him. Then it stopped. Salus almost gave a sigh of relief as he started trying to break down the bonds.

Then firm hand turned him around like he was a doll. Salus found himself facing his tall, dark and handsome Death Magic teacher, back against the bookcase. His hands had dropped to his side as Castiel Faeli was reading the contents of the book with mild interest in his wine eyes.

Salus gave up on speaking with the man as he forcible chipped away at the magic restraints. He only took a moment to pause to understand that his magic was shifting to accommodate the new skill. 'I guess that's what they mean when they said it was instinctive. It's remembering the action so it's more effective.'

A hand brought Salus out of his thoughts. One was wrapped around his waist and the under his chin, forcing him to look upwards at Faeli's face. Crimson eyes with dilated pupils stared down at him. Salus stiffened as he glared at the man. His magic had almost broken the bindings.

"Salus," Castiel said in a serious voice.

Almost...

The black-green hair swayed at the Incubus leaned forward and right into Salus' personal space, "I don't think you fully understand. I'm not playing a game."

Salus frowned at that as he opened his mouth in response but a finger on his lips cut off the response.

"I will pursue you as a Potential chosen. You are not a student I picked to merely flirt with."

There! Salus repressed a grin as the magic fell away and he could move. Without a thought, he gripped the hand touching his face and forced it away. He smugly noted the surprised look on his teacher's face. His magic rose to his skin and flittered around him almost angrily. The same anger Salus felt at being held against his own will. At being helpless.

"And I am telling you that I am not interested. I'm not looking for a relationship; long term or short term," Salus replied evenly as he pushed the man a step back.

Sighing, Faeli moved too quickly for Salus to response as he caught Salus' hands in a vice-grip and pushed his backwards, again. One of his legs settled between Salus' two legs and a light blush filtered across Salus' cheeks at their position. But that didn't stop him from glaring and trying to break the grip.

"Let me go, you bloody-!"

His rant was stopped by Castiel forcibly pressing his lips against Salus' in a rough kiss. Castiel swiped his tongue across oh so soft lips but retreating when there was no response.

Pulling back, Castiel Faeli was met with the vision of a truly pissed off Salus Moriens. And he would admit to being masochistic if it meant he got to say the human looked absolutely ravishable when he was angry. His exotic hair framed jewels set in a face that seemed sculpted.

"I'm serious."

"Me too," Salus spat out as he threw a Fira at the man, hitting him directly. But it didn't stop there. It was followed by 48-hour impotancy hex and a rather nasty hex that would make his tail itch for the next week.

Castiel stumbled backwards, totally unprepared for the violent reaction. The two hexes hit him and he winced. 'That was uncalled for!'

"You will stay away from me or I will do worse!" Salus spat out before he turned on his heels and stormed away, heart pounding from the insane situation.

Castiel sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and tried to cancel the hexes. He got rid of the itch but the impotency one stayed. "Well, fuck," he said as he picked up the fallen book. 'I think Vaanie-boy and I need a chat. He's taken too much interest in my potential.' And he was not the only one...

The group made it back to the school without any problems, leaving Salus to storm away from the classroom before Castiel could say a word. Salus only had one thought, 'Find Anya. Chew her out and find out what the fuck is going on with fucking Faeli!' Even if he had the urge to touch his tingling lips.

~0~0~0~

They had started on a new research project in the Potions Team that afternoon. Vinno had it in his head that he could make a cure for dead nerves. There were potions for the reparation of nerves; but not to regenerate the ones lost. Hence, there were still brain dead people. So, he had them scouring every piece of theory they could. He also gave them another project; one that he had been working on for years. A Werewolf Cure. For the bitten werewolves in the Human Realm.

And after that, he had to meet Maxlene and Tor about their potions project for class. They hit the library, pulling every book on one of the potions they had brainstormed. Salus had never been so thankful for the copying spell, as he replicated all the information into a notebook. They would hand those in as raw research. The Potions Journal would comprise of their deductions and calculations.

It was well after midnight when Salus stumbled into his room, to find it empty. Cursing, he realised he would need to catch Anya the next day. He still needed answers. But that could wait. He was exhausted physically, mentally and his traitorous mind added, emotionally.

With a quick wash, Salus fell into his bed. That night, he was caught in an old nightmare. He remembered arms that wrapped themselves around him, forcing him away. Protecting him. A green flash of telltale light and a broken whisper "I'm sorry". Salus was up at five and could not go back to sleep. Sighing, he rubbed his face as he tried to erase the memory of lifeless eyes of Cedric Diggory.

Giving up, Salus got up and got ready for the day. After a somewhat refreshing shower, and a full breakfast, he was feeling up for the day. The sadistic part of him danced gleefully at the thought of how Alcander would react today in their lesson. He had said specifically that sabotaging another student was forbidden.

'Maybe,' he thought as he washed his dishes by hand. There were just some habits you couldn't break. 'Maybe I can write that letter to the Goblins. I need info about what's happening in the Human Realm. I could even drop it off in my break!'

~0~0~0~

Salus made his way to his first lesson considerably happier than he how he was when he woke up. The memories had torn open old wounds, and with occlumency, he could just shove it back into his closet full of skeletons. He knew that probably wasn't the smartest or healthiest idea but he just couldn't deal with it. He had mourned Cedric and relived that memory more times than he could count. But it still haunted him.

'Thank Merlin for occlumency!' Salus thought with a relief. He was beyond grateful to Salazar. The man was a genius! Using his instinctive magic, he hid his mind in his other form. So at the moment, if anyone tried to read his mind they wouldn't' find one. Because, technically, Salus Moriens didn't have one. Harry Potter did. His mind was hidden and protected by the wild magic of the Fallis Potentia. Unconventional, yes. But it worked.

Healing, it turned out, was a practical on their spellwork. Litiso had dummies of the different races so that they could inflict the injury and then heal it. It was an interesting piece of magic that the elf had created. Salus found himself impressed. They steadily worked through the different races on how to heal broken bones, reattach limbs and cure silver poisoning for weres.

When class ended, Salus was surprised to find himself being called to stay behind. The rest of the students left, with a few giving him a curious glance. Salus turned to his blond teacher who was cleaning up the Clinic.

"Mr Salus," Litiso said with a small smile as he waved his hand to engage the strong privacy charms around the room. "I want to ask how you are feeling and if I may run a scan to record the progress of the degeneration."

Salus raised an eyebrow at that, "I'm feeling fine. I haven't sensed any changes but you can check."

Litiso nodded, and with a wave of his wand, his jade eyes were reading the invisible information. Salus stood still, feeling slightly awkward.

"You are indeed right, Mr Salus. There has been no further degradation. This is good news," Litiso said with a smile, "I did some research on possible... cures."

Salus looked his teacher in his eye as his heart jumped at the prospect of a cure. Darien Litiso's smiled dropped and he sighed as he shook his head slightly. "You were correct in the case of being turned would not save you. There is no known race that involves a total rebirth situation. There are several potions and new age spells that have been developed that could help if they were modified, though."

Salus gave a bitter laugh, "Let's be serious, Professor. To be able to stop the degeneration would mean that you could stop death. It would mean stopping time form passing but living in the present."

"You should not lose hope, Mr Moriens," Litiso replied quietly as he stared at blue-green eyes. "From what I've heard, and seen, you have much potential and power."

Salus felt the familiar pang in his heart. It was fear. Regret, anger, sorrow. It was nothing new. "I've accepted my fate, Professor. I just need to survive long enough to get my revenge."

"I would have thought," Litiso said slowly as he studied his student. He had done some research on Harry Potter. The boy had been through a lot in his young life. Any elf would be horrified; they treasured children after all. "I would have thought you would live your life to the fullest. Wouldn't that be the greatest revenge on those that betrayed you?"

Salus paused at that. It would be a form of revenge but he would also cause much pain. A friend would lose a friend. A love would lose a love. "I have suffered loss, so I would not wish that on anyone else." That was the simple reply. "Is that all, Professor?"

Litiso gave his student a hard look and sighed, "Yes. That is all."

Salus nodded as he made for the door. He was stopped for a moment by the melodious that was his elfin teacher, "After living for hundreds of years, one learns that living and being alive are two very different things, Mr Salus. Have a good day."

Salus sighed as he pushed the door open and left the room. He really didn't need to hear. He had already made up his mind. He would get his revenge. But a smaller part of his mind argued that what was life if he just existed like that? But could he risk forming bonds? Knowing that they could turn on him at any moment. Because, there had to be something wrong with you when your family, those friends who you thought of as friends and those who claimed to be your friends, all betrayed you. When they all tried to kill you.

~0~0~0~

Salus walked into Summoning feeling very subdued. He felt like another burden had been placed on his shoulders after his impromptu chat with Litiso. He understood the man was just looking out for him, as his healer. It was a well-known fact that he was one of the few teachers that cared for students, if they didn't piss him off that is.

Salus took his seat with a sigh and looked up to be met with three expectant looks. "What?" he asked Siene, Elkric and Eldric. They were crowding his table as if they were waiting.

Siene huffed and flicked her hair over her shoulder, "Well? What happened? Is it true, the rumours? That Welms attacked you because she was green with jealousy?"

Salus nodded slowly, suddenly aware of precarious position. He didn't know his other classmates reaction to his new-found skills. Did they agree with Welms and her point of view? They were disbelieving on Saturday but none of them had said anything outright.

Elkric let out a low whistle, "Alcander's going to rip her a new one!" His twin nodded in agreement. Siene shook her head in disapproval.

"What was she thinking!" Siene wondered out loud, "I mean, Professor Vaan gave us strict rules as to sabotaging another student's studies and skills. Summoning is too much of a select field to lose any skilled students."

Salus looked at them sceptically, "So you're saying that none of you are bothered by the fact that I have caught up."

That caused them to freeze and Salus tensed. He would not be caught off guard.

"Well," Eldric said slowly, "I would not say that."

Elkric nodded, "Even if you are as talented as Alcander has hinted at, you must have practiced like Mordor to catch up."

"It's irritating to know that someone who has never known about Summoning to excel like you have," Siene added, "but I look forward to seeing your method. If anything, we could learn something from it."

"And," Elkric added with as much humour as he could, "I would like to stay in this class and not piss off a very powerful, millennia old Vampire."

Salus nodded slowly, not quite believing why they had this change of heart to what he had expected. But he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, even if he still had to be on guard.

The group was broken up when Vaan Alcander stalked into the room, his face only showing mild irritation as he was muttering under his breath about idiotic fathers are like idiotic daughters.

"Take your seats. We will be starting non-elemental Materia today. There will be a practical test at the end of the theoretical portion where you can be moved to the next level. If you fail the practical test, you will follow the rest of the first year syllabus till the next test. Though, I do warn you that if you wish to move up a level that you must know any and all theory covered in this first year of study."

The group dispersed and Alcander started his lecture. Without Welms. The four traded looks as they took notes. No one said anything.

Ten minutes later, Alcander sighed and turned to the class of four, "What is it that has all of you so distracted?"

They were silent for a moment before Eldric asked hesitantly, "We were just wondering where Welms is." The true question of her punishment remained unasked. But they all heard it.

"Ms Welms broke one of the ground rules. She is no longer part of our class. But as I explained to her and her father, she may apply to take it next year if she so wishes," Alcander said calmly as he eyed his class. Salus shifted in his seat. He wasn't feeling sorry for the bitch, but he got the feeling she would come after him to extract her revenge.

"Master Summoner Welms?" Siene asked shocked. "He must not have been happy..."

Alcander's lips twisted into a smile that sent shivers down their spines, "Ms Welms needs to learn that all actions have consequences. Her father has no standings to interfere with my decision, despite what he thinks."

"But," Eldric asked, his tone slightly worried, "What if he takes it up with the Guild?"

"He may be a Master Summoner, but he has only held that title for less than a decade, Mr Druien. I have been one for over a thousand years. I doubt the Guild would stand against my judgement,"

They fell silent, and Salus realised just how powerful Vaan Alcander was.

"Well, then, let's continue. Now, the 'Holy' is technically an elemental but due to its power level, it's ranked with the non-elementals. Can anyone tell me the casting property..."

~0~0~0~

Salus skipped lunch, deciding to grab some fast food in the human Realm. So he retreated to his room to empty his bag and grab the letter. He decided to visit the bank, more particularly, Bloodknife personally.

He took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the unpleasant feeling of apparition. With a soft 'pop' Salus found himself in an alley near the Leaky Cauldron. Feeling like some pumpkin juice, something that Shakti didn't serve often, Salus rethought his eating plan. He found himself in the Leaky Cauldron, tucking into a sheppard's pie and the elusive pumpkin juice.

When he finished, he tipped a suspicious Tom. Salus gave him a smile and walked out the back to get to Diagon alley. Tapping the bricks, Salus' eyebrows rose as was met with an almost deserted street. Those that were out were hurrying about, covered in cloaks. The whole area had a sombre atmosphere. Salus shook it off as he made his way to Gringotts, noting the lack of security. Entering, he found the bank relatively busy in comparison to the street outside.

He made for a free counter and greeted the goblin quietly, asking for Bloodknife. The goblin nodded and told him to go to Bloodknife's office. Salus said nothing as he walked deeper into the bank. He had a private manager, not that he was stinking rich like Malfoy, but he had a decent sized inheritance form his parents. Which, only grew when he claimed the Slytherin and Gryffindor lines.

Knocking, Salus entered the familiar office and greeted Bloodknife. The goblin looked surprised to see him but offered him a seat and a welcome back.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Bloodknife asked with a grin. It was strange, Salus noted, that he didn't find the little green being intimidating anymore.

"I need information about what's happening here in the Human Realm," Salus said, "and I need to get it while I'm at school."

Bloodknife went silent as he thought it over. "We might have something, at a price of course."

Salus grinned back, "Of course," There was one thing when dealing with goblins he had learnt; don't ever fuck with their money.

"It's a box. We place the papers here and it will appear in the partner box that you will have," Bloodknife explained. Salus nodded.

"That's fine. I'll pay for the papers and the fee of delivery as well," he offered, preferring to stay on Bloodknife's good side.

Bloodknife's grin grew as he nodded, "Perfect. Perhaps you would like to know what has occurred in these last few months?"

Salus looked up interested and he nodded slowly. Bloodknife signed something, which promptly disappeared. "Your order for the dual-boxes. There is currently a manhunt for Harry Potter across Europe. America is offering you sanctuary, as they deem England's actions inhumane. Asia is staying silent; not offering help in finding you or hiding you. The ministry has tried everything, including some illegal rituals involving your blood."

Salus looked up surprised, "They have my blood?"

Bloodknife nodded and sneered, "Your healer kept some."

Salus looked away. That was an old wound of yet another person who broke his trust.

"The Dark Lord has placed a taboo on his name. Death Eaters will be able to locate you if you say his name," Bloodknife said, a warning laced in his tone. Well, as much of a warning a goblin could give. "There have been a range of attacks, perhaps the worst being the Halloween attack. He destroyed Hogsmeade."

Salus' gasped as he stared at the goblin wide-eyed. "Hogsmeade? He managed to destroy Hogsmeade?"

Bloodknife nodded grimly.

Salus swallowed and he asked, "What would it cost me if I asked you to track down or keep track of known or suspected Death Eaters? And give me the information?"

Bloodknife leaned back and stared at the boy, no young man in front of him. He had changed from the broken and bitter soul into something a little more dangerous. He could see it, just by the way he carried himself.

"If," Bloodknife said slowly, "this information was used to get rid of some trash, it would be free."

Salus gave Bloodknife a slightly confused look.

"It's bad for business, as you can see," the goblin explained, "all this fear and murder. Too many family lines have ended."

Salus sat still for a moment before he smirked, "And it has nothing to do with the Treaty Agreement of the 1600s; where when an innocent dies with no heir apparent, the fortune goes to the Ministry. But if the said person has committed a crime, like bearing the Mark, the fortune goes to Gringotts."

"Absolutely not." Bloodknife replied with a sharp grin and a throaty laugh.

~0~0~0~

Salus groaned as he was slammed into the ground. Again. Forcing his aching body up, Salus sat on the floor and glared at a grinning Ren.

"You know," Salus said in a sarcastic conversational tone, "I'm starting to think your either sadistic and like seeing me in pain. Or..."

Ren raised one eyebrow as he offered a hand to Salus, "Or?"

Salus accepted the hand and pulled himself to his feet. This was the extra training after he had been killed in Offense. They had done hand to hand combat. It was not fair when it was a human against a werewolf. The guy could beat him with one arm.

"You just like seeing me on my back on the floor," Salus said dryly. Hadrian snorted behind him as he added his two cents, "You caught him, Sal!"

Ren chuckled and pulled Salus close, "Don't be like that Silver. We both know you wouldn't be able to resist me if I wanted you."

Salus pushed the male away with an eye roll. "Yeah right, Ren. Keep telling yourself that." He got into stance again. "And what is it with you Incubus? Why can't you pick on someone else?"

Ren frowned at that as he attacked with a punch. Salus dodged and threw his own at the dark-red head. "What's that supposed to mean?" With an increase in speed, Ren lashed out a kick followed by two punched.

Salus dodged and blocked in quick succession, already used to the speed Ren was using. Feeling the pike in magic, he rolled to left, dodging the spell from a bored Hadrian. "Your uncle has taken, as Anya puts it, a liking to me."

Ren didn't falter from his fast paced attack, "Castiel?"

Salus was now barely keeping up against the inhuman speed of the Incubus. "Yeah. He claims I'm a potential chosen."

That caused Ren to fall back and stare at him wide-eyed. "Wait! He told you he was claiming you as a potential?"

Salus paused and nodded slowly, "Yeah. And I told him I'm not interested."

Ren shook his head in disbelief, "Salus, by saying that, he's shown that he intends to court you. Probably next year when you're out of his class."

Salus groaned, "But I'm not interested! I'm looking for any relationship!"

Ren looked mildly amused, "Good luck. Uncle Cas is stubborn if anything." Then his red eyes got a mischievous look, "I wonder how badly he would try to hurt me if I kissed you..."

Salus snorted and gave him an unimpressed look, "I would curse you so bad you wouldn't be able to walk properly."

Hadrian snorted again as he called out, "I would be warned. Sal here may not be good at physical combat but he packs a punch in magical duels."

"Come on, Silver. You know you love me," Ren teased as he launched another attack. Salus stumbled to block it, mentally cursing as he let his guard down.

~0~0~0~

Anya stepped into her rooms and let out a sigh. She really just wanted to have a nice, long bath and fall into bed. Faeli had been a bastard with the amount of work he had set that week, almost like he wanted to get rid of her.

She walked to her living room with doubled as a meeting place for any official messengers, and dropped her bag on the floor. Her rooms were just like Salus'; kitchen, living room and bedroom with en suite bathroom. Nothing fancy but not too cramped as she used a space-layering charm to enlarge the rooms. Everything was done in dark colours and hues, with plenty of lighting so it didn't seem dreary.

Stretching, she walked towards her bedroom and entered it, taking down the wards as she went. Anya froze three steps into the room and whirled around, wand out at the shadow on the wall. Silver eyes hardened as she hissed, "I know you're there!"

The shadows flickered and moved to occupy the space in front of her.

"How dare you enter my rooms!" she spat out as her magic rushed forward, enveloping her and causing a breeze to float around the room. Her black hair shifted like a curtain in the wind.

The shadow deepened and a voice filtered in the room, "You're too close to that human. Stay away from him."

Anya snorted as her eyes blazed, "You may be the one my father picked for me to marry but you don't own me or control me! I will do as I wish!"

The shadow started vibrating and seemed to take a physical shape. But Anya smirked and said, "Your mistake." And she brought down her wand in a slash. The shadow ripped in too and disappeared with a painful shriek. Wasting no time, she started casting old, powerful magic around her rooms.

'That bastard is not getting into my rooms! No matter what Father says!' she thought viciously, forgetting all plans of seeing Salus that night.

~0~0~0~

Read and review! Or my muse will hold the next chapter captive. He's rather evil and likes the encouragement to work. But it kind of makes sense, considering he is my twin. Inspire the muse! Love the Muse! Love the author! Love the beta!

Leave a review!

Amira D.

Ps. I skipped a day of lectures (half a day really) to finish this! I feel bad...hehe.


	7. Chapter 6: It

Leaving it all behind

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter except a copy of the books. No, the honour belongs to Ms JK Rowling. Nor do I own the game series of Final Fantasy. Squaresoft does, less I be mistaken. I don't own Lord of the Rings, where ideas and names have been used, Tolkien owns that. Other elements have been taken from the Indian religion, I'm not bashing or anything (I am Indian!) but I'm using knowledge that's available to me. I don't own rights to any of the brands mentioned either. I'm just a poor university student.

Summary: Harry knew about the horcruxes when he is faced with betrayal. Fleeing, he enters a new school. If he has to die then he will drag the SOB Voldemort with him. Facing death, Harry leaves it all behind. HPxOMC AU!4567!

Inspiration: Go read Bloody Skies by Toki Mirage. It is simply brilliant! And Miranda Flairgold! Geniuses I tell thee! I bow to them and Ms Rowling! Some magic is inspired by the Final Fantasy games.

Warnings: Slash! Femslash! Kissing, frontage, groping, grinding, rimming, sex, blood play, power play, bondage, BDMS, beastality (We got weres and Draconi), fingering, handjobs, blowjobs and anything else that pops into my mind when I'm writing. I also apologise to the reviewer for not putting a warning before as it says in the summary slash and HPxOMC.

Note: Salus wears his bandana like Captain Jack from Pirates of the Carribean. So like a sweatband thing... XD

Oh, please go and check out this story! It's a CastielSalus fic based off this story! And leave a review if you want more! (Personally, I loved it and it made me squeal in joy. :p)

The end is where we start by May Eve:

www. fanfiction s /6323181/1/ The_End_Is_Where_We_Start

There is also some Fanart of Setos found here! By the Gray Maze!

s130. photo bucket. com / albums / p280 / ContraryToYou / My% 20Art / ? action = view & current = Setos . jpg

And to the reviewer who said I have to research more. I have used elements and my artistic license in this story. Of course it's not accurate. I chose it not to be as I didn't want to make the fic about religion. I'm aware of the inaccuracies; though thank you for pointing it out! And I apologies if they trouble you. (ps. Thank you for being nice about it!) As a rule of thumb, I stay away from serious religious debates; they get far too sticky far too quickly.

Finally. THANK YOU! Thank you to all my readers who have stuck by this story through the unplanned break. RL was breaking my soul little by little and I just didn't have the energy to write this story. LiaB holds a special place in my heart. It's one of the few stories that I don't plan. It writes itself and demands a lot of my attention.

UNBETA ALL Mistakes are my own. I'll post an edited chapter in 8 hours after I get some sleep.

This one's for May Eve. Enjoy darling!

~0~0~0~

**Chapter 6**

"It's not mountains we conquer,

but ourselves."

-Sir Edmund Hillary

~0~0~0~

"Those were his exact words?" Anya asked sharply as her silver eyes started glowing, not as a Seer but in anger. "You are positive?"

Harry rolled his eyes but knew better than to let her see the action. He knew she knew his did it. She knew that he knew she knew it. But, ignorance could be blissful, for most part. Salus didn't mind as she wouldn't resort to violence. Plus, he had work to do. Most of his homework was done but he was woefully behind in general knowledge of spells and general knowledge.

And he knew better than to think he could fly by on the edge of his seat like he did at Hogwarts.

"That's what he said," Salus said tonelessly, as he glanced up from the tomb he was reading.

Anya gave him the 'you-are-so-stupid' look.

"What?" he asked.

"He informed you that he wished to Court you," Anya said as if that explained everything. Seeing no change in Salus's facial expressions, she sighed and added. "He's basically proposed to you."

Salus sat back, his eyes widening drastically as he spluttered, "What!?" Blue-green eyes were charged with panic.

Anya sighed, "Haven't you read anything about Incubi?" At Salus's blank look she shook her head with irritation, "Incubi have multiple mates. The more powerful they are, the more mates they need. By stating he is pursuing you as a potential, he's basically 'proposing' to you, on which, when you bond formally, you will be 'married'. Only those Incubi are approve as someone powerful enough to be their mate can be declared a 'Potential Mate',"

"But… but…," Salus stuttered out as the situation really hit him, "He's my teacher!"

Anya nodded her head thoughtfully, "That is true." Salus almost let out a sigh of release. "It's against the rules that a teacher may not teach his Potential Chosen, as they may be subjective when marking. Then again, he just might have you change classes or have a moderator look over your work and his markings."

Salus groaned as he dropped his head onto the open book. It was no use even trying to read that Code of the Vampires. Not when he had bigger things to worry about! Anya frowned in annoyance as the human bemoaned his fate under his breath.

"Look," she said impatiently, "if you don't want him you simply decline. He may or may not continue to pursue you; that is his choice. But you have the option, always, to turn him down."

Salus looked up, face tinged red, "But that does not stop him from hitting on me every time we are in each other's presence! Or trying to kiss me!"

Anya stared at him before shaking her head. With a flick of her fingers a book appeared into her hand. Where it came from, Salus had no idea but he was thanking his quick reflexes when it stopped the said book from crashing into his head.

"Forget the Vampires. Read about Incubi." Anya said with a smirk as she watched the blood drain from her entertainment's face.

She paused before asking with a smirk, "He kissed you?" The red on his cheeks darkened as the look in his eyes darkened, "Bloody bastard cornered me and froze me using his magic."

Curiosity got the better of Anya as she leaned onto the desk, silver eyes swirling, "Where was this? Was it good? I mean, he's walking sex so he should have been good!"

"At the Guild," Salus muttered moodily as he tried to hide behind his tome, aware of his red cheeks and that the memory of kiss brought a tingling sensation to his lips. "And how should I know if the kiss was good?"

Anya paused, "Wait. That wasn't your first kiss was it?" she asked in somewhat disbelief as she eyed him. Her gaze was like an x-ray, trying to see under his skin. Salus shifted in his seat as he protested, "No! I've been kissed before! But that's not the point!"

Anya pouted but stood up straight and turned serious, "Look. You either want him or you don't. Incubi understand that their mate's may be mated to others. They are a flexible race. Once bonded, they are just a tad more protective and both partners get a power boost. So if you like him, don't throw the idea straight out the window just yet. Plus, it's actually quite an honour to be Courted by one as old and powerful of Faeli."

Salus spluttered as he added the book to the pile next to him. "I don't want a relationship or anything! And I told him that!"

Anya scrutinized Salus before nodding, "It's your life; your decision. Just turn him down enough and he'll give up."

"What if he doesn't?" Salus asked with big, hopeful eyes. Anya shook her head as she rolled her eyes, "Cut his dick off. You're a Shakti students, this shit comes with the territory."

Salus sighed and rolled his eyes as he muttered, "Thanks Anya."

"Oh don't worry," she said airily as she picked up her bag, "This happens to almost everyone at sometime in their life."

And with a wave of her hand, she was out the door. Salus sat in his place staring at where she just left. "Damn Incubus!" But he didn't have time to curse fate as his alarm went off signaling that he should hurry or he would be late for his first lesson of the day: Transfiguration.

After packing the book on Incubi in his bag, Salus hurried out of his room. They were working on dueling in Transfiguration that lesson and that was something he did not want to miss.

~0~0~0~

Lunch rolled around and Salus felt much better about the day then what he felt that morning. Both Transfiguration and Charms had gone well and he was confident he was not only passing the classes but doing quite well in them.

He had gotten out of Charms earlier than usual, as he had completed the coursework and spent the extra time in a study room in which he has started the book Anya had given him. A book, which after he stopped blushing and actually read, turned out to be what he actually needed.

_Mating and Races by M. Starlit et al. _

The book, which was collaboration between various authors of various species, expounded on all the races and the rituals of mating. How they approach a potential mate, the words of the ritual, the Courting period, how many mates one could have. Everything.

Even a section on how... sexual intercourse worked between male and female. Female and female. Male and male. During transformation and without. Even with three (or more!) participants. Salus was sure he face has been red as a tomato when he found that section; complete with diagrams and moving pictures.

But he had read all the information he needed about incubi. An incubus needed at least 3 mates, who did not need to be mated to each other. The more power the incubus the more mates it needed. Though, a mate was not to be confused to a prey. A prey that 'fed' on and took the energy. With a mate, an incubus trades magic while feeding on some energy to help circulate the foreign energy within them. Their mate's energy is more potent than a prey's.

The Courting was not that much different than dating, Salus found out with relief. An incubus would try to win the favour of his potential mate with gifts and such. The period does not end until they are mated, either to each other or another or when the incubus retracts his/her offer.

Salus smiled as he realised he could just ignore Faeli and nothing else would come of it. 'After all, I don't want a relationship, right?'

So, Salus found himself sitting at a small table with Anya when Tor and Maxlene walked over. They nodded and said their greetings, stating their only business was to discuss their potions project. Anya waved them off with her fork, which had a piece of meat on it as her nose stayed buried in a magazine of some sort.

"We need to pick the potions we are going to modify, and soon," Maxlene said seriously as she ordered her meal. "The modifying bit is going to be the hardest and we need to work around brewing for Sin."

Tor nodded as he placed his menu down, "We've done quite a lot of research but nothing is really jumping out as a good choice. A lot of the potions we chose are already very good. We could make a poison incurable and healing potion slightly more effective with a better taste; but that's not something out of this realm, you know?"

Salus nodded as he closed his book and putting it away. "Maybe something out of the ordinary then? Like combining two or more potions together to get a new effect?"

"That would be perfect," Maxlene said with a touch of sarcasm, "but what?"

Tor pulled a face, "Hell if I know. But we need to decide soon."

Maxlene sighed and nodded. "Could have our group meeting tomorrow?"

Salus and Tor nodded.

"Eight?" she asked as she tapped away on her PDA.

Salus shook his head. "I have some things to do in the human realm. So, say around ten? My room? I'll bring pizza."

If Tor could look like an overgrown puppy, he did now. Anya just laughed and brushed off the weird looks she received. Salus just sighed. He was used to her... eccentric personality.

~0~0~0~

Salus sighed as he trudged towards his Defense lesson. It was a physical lesson and it was more than likely that they would be doing hand-to-hand combat. In his 'free lesson', Salus had completed his book on vampires and their culture. He was somewhat confident he wouldn't accidently insult a vampire and gets himself killed. 'But I would rather like to stay under the radar and away from them,' he thought with a grim smile. 'I never realised how being human would be such a disadvantage to me.'

He entered the training grounds and made his way to the allocated section, already dressed in track pants and a plain t-shirt. He had no bag with him, but his wands were in their holsters. The training with Hadrian was going well, very well in fact. Salus found that he could do most of his everyday spells and a fair portion of his battle spells wandlessly. And his repertoire was slowly building; from his classes to his extra studies, it was surprising to see how restricted Hogwarts really was.

Instead, he started his warm up. Slowly, he jogged the area and proceeded to stretch afterwards. Salus snorted as he remembered his first lesson. He had learnt the hard way why you should be properly stretched before engaging in physical activity, no matter how limber you are. That and he would have his private lessons after the intense lesson.

That evening, Hadrian was the first one there and smiled sadistically at Salus. "Today, we are working on Vampire curses. I don't think any challengers would expect you to use those. Human wise, you know enough to pass your seventh year so now I'm going to teach you specialist spells."

If Salus said he wasn't apprehensive, he would be lying. But he merely nodded and listened carefully as Hadrian explained a list of curses and shields that he was going to be taught.

"Okay, now the first one is called Bad Blood. It's a red in colour and is a slow working curse…"

Panting, Salus wiped the sweat off his brow. It had only been an hour but Hadrian had drilled two curses, and their counters, and one shield into him. The shield was borderline Blood Magic that used your enemy's blood against them. Salus had special note of this spell.

Clapping his hands, Ren stepped onto the blue mats with a grin, "My turn!" And before Salus could even catch his breath Ren had thrown a punch at his head, which was followed by a quick left-handed jab to the gut. Salus tilted his head away from the blow and used his right arm to block the jab. Retaliating, Salus aimed two punches at Ren's solar plexus and a left footed kick. Ren easily side stepped the attack.

"Cmon Silver! You have got to do better than that!" Ren taunted, and then proceeded to hand Salus his ass for one hour.

When the incubus finally call for the end, Salus was lying down, exhausted. He couldn't only breathe deeply and try to catch his breath. His body was sore and heavy and id he didn't have to move then he sure as well wasn't going to.

"You can't be tired already," came the familiar voice from above him. Opening his eyes that he didn't even realised he closed, Salus frowned as he saw Anya.

"What are you doing here?" he asked reflexively as he frowned.

"I'm here you help you," she said as a matter of fact. Salus stared. "I'm going to be throwing spells and you're going to be dodging them. Or, as I like to call it, target practice."

Salus blanched but rolled over as he felt a spell head towards him. Shock triggered the adrenalin as he found the energy to jump to his feet and shield against a spell that curved towards him.

"No shields!" Anya called as she wandlessly sent another two spells at him. Salus cursed as he ducked and twisted his body out of the way.

At the end of another hour, Salus glared at his three tormentors as they chattered happily to one another. Anya noticed the glare and smiled sweetly.

"Here," she said as she threw a small notebook at him. Salus caught it even as his arms protested, "the healing spells in there are the most efficient and useful in duels."

"What?" Salus asked confused,

Anya sighed and glared at him. "You do realise that the Welms bitch is going to be challenging you soon, right? It would be the only way she could redeem her honour."

Salus went silent.

"Listen, it's simple. You destroy her in a duel so she can't issue a re-challenge or doesn't want to try again. Killing is frowned upon in formal duels because of the political implications."

Salus frowned, "Political implications? I don't really have..."

"Yeah, you do," Anya cut him off with a wave of her hand. "You kill her and you will have two clans wanting your blood. And one pissed off Master Summoner daddy on your ass. I'm not sure how far my protection would go if you did kill her."

"Right," Salus said sarcastically, "so I just need to destroy her without killing or permanently maiming her, Easy."

~0~0~0~

Classes the next day brought a headache for Salus. First thing in the morning, he had Runes. Normally, he would say he loved the subject, and would admit to having a broad knowledge on it. However, as he discovered quickly, that a lot of his knowledge was either outdated or was now evolved and upgraded. That and he had large gaps in his knowledge. Things, that only years of actually taking the subject would be able to teach him. Salus groaned as he got his test beck, showing he had barely passed, yet again.

It wasn't like he didn't know his work; it was that he was not experienced at answering the questions when it used the application of several types of runes. That took practice, which he didn't have. So he was on the verge of failing due to lack of experience. And, Jullian was giving him these weird looks that sent his magic on a buzz.

It was like she suspected who he said he was. Salus was almost sure she had checked the student listings of Hogwarts (even though he never specified which school he had left when transferring to Shakti) and was trying to check who he truly was. And that worried Salus. There were only a handful of students that had left Hogwarts in the last few years. Harry Potter being one of them; and Salus didn't know what side she stood on with the whole 'Harry Potter must die' scenario.

And he would rather keep her in the dark concerning his identity.

So Runes was taxing, both mentally and emotionally. Which only led to the physical taxing session of Offense with the old werewolf.

Salus hit the mat, hard and he swore at the ache that shot through his body. But he kept moving as he rolled away and got back to his feet. His opponent, a werewolf whose name he doesn't know, was pretty good speed and strength wise, but his form was a little sloppy. Salus believed that this was the reason his wasn't a bloody smear on the blue practice mats yet. The extra training was showing as he could hold off the blows and even slip a few of his own in. Speed wise, Salus was surprised to see he was almost on the same level. This was the first time he faced anyone other than a hybrid, veela or the random sprite.

"Stop," came a gruff command. Salus was on high alert the moment the older werewolf stepped into his range. His sparring partner stiffened but stopped. Squall Bluemoon was the sixth year instructor for both Offence and Defense. His greying hair and gold eyes spoke of age but he was far more nimble and dangerous than any of the students present. Not one to pick a fight with, ever. And this was the first time Salus had the direct attention of the old wolf.

Bluemoon turned his gaze Salus and eyed him for a moment. Salus resisted the urge to fall into a defensive stance and to swallow. He felt like a cornered prey that the predator was playing with. "Name?"

"Salus Moriens, sir," Salus replied as his gaze dropped slightly and he resisted the urge to salute. He was not suicidal enough to challenge an alpha werewolf.

"Human,' the gruff voice came, "you have had extra training. Who?"

It was more of a command than a question. Salus met the gaze evenly, but was still respectful. He was no idiot. "Ren Kurosaki, sir."

Bluemoon nodded slowly. Without turning away, he barked, "You're form is sloppy, Mckins. Go to Quie for instructions. You will not spar unless I approve of your form." Mckins slinked away, grumbling as Salus was left alone with his instructor.

"Being human gives you a physical weakness against other races," Bluemoon said quietly, "the extra training is obviously helping, and Kurosaki knows what he is doing. Your greatest human weapon is speed, though you would be slow against a vampire, elf and demon. Work on your fitness, strength and endurance, and only spar every the other lesson. Keep training with Kurosaki. Once your body can handle the pressure, and with your magical abilities, you may be able to use Force."

Salus nodded numbly, using the time to catch his breath. 'What the hell just happened?' he mentally questioned but followed Bluemoon's instructions as his new sparring partner stepped forward.

'Great, another vampire,' Salus sighed as he got into stance. He could already feel the bruises coming his way.

~0~0~0~

Nursing new bruises, Salus sighed as he returned to his room for the free period. It truly felt like the day would just not end. Like the universe was conspiring against him in a greater a plan.

'Wouldn't be the first time,' he thought morosely as he collapsed into the comfortable couch only to wince in pain. 'Great. Now my skin can match my hair. Again.'

Resisting the urge to just sleep away his free period, Salus forced himself to move. He had some work to finish and plenty of reading to do. Once he got the basics of this crazy, deadly social structure he knew he could focus on training.

And that's all it really came down to. He was here to train. But how the words were becoming more hollow by the day, and he didn't know why.

With a heavy hearted sigh, he reached for the charmed goblin box and slipped open the lip. Inside was the Daily Prophet, as promised as well as a letter. Placing the letter down for later, Salus perused the paper with a sneer on his face. It was filled with 'pureblood' and 'Light-side' propaganda.

'More Harry-Potter-Sightings across the world but there was not much on Death Eater activity. Although Lucius Malfoy was mentioned. 'Seems like that snake slithered out of trouble, again.' Salus sneered. Lucius Malfoy was on his list, along with his sister-in-law Bellatrix.

With a smirk, Salus opened the letter from the Goblins. His smirk grew. 'Now I just need to make some time… its hunting season.'

~0~0~0~

The tension in Summoning was thick and Salus had never been more grateful for a theory lesson. He could feel the stares of the others, their silent questions tinged with jealousy.

Alcander, on the hand, acted like nothing was out of the ordinary and continued as such. Though Salus knew the vampire was not ignorant. He was far too observant. And he probably was enjoying the show. It seemed that almost all the teachers at Shakti had a sadistic streak.

Salus almost snorted as he copied down the extensive note from the board. They would have a test in two weeks on all the theory covered. He didn't even want to look at the file that held all his notes on the subject. Its size was only rivaled by his Blood Magic file. And he was already behind on the practical side. He had yet to master the curative magic on all levels.

By the end of the lecture, Salus groaned as he let his head fall onto the desk. He immediately felt the eyes of everyone snap to him. Practice from his life as Harry helped him to just ignore them. He could hear the twins chuckling.

"You may leave," Vaan said dryly, eyes locked on the near past out student in his classroom. "We have a practical on Saturday. Everyone is to attend."

No one said anything to that. Salus bit back his own groan. They would start on the new level of Materia while he was still behind. As if reading his mind, Vaan added, "It's a practical test. I need so see if you have improved your weaknesses and where each of you stands."

Salus sighed as he packed up his stuff. He would have to get some more Materia practice in, but he schedule was looking full already. A smirk fell onto his lips, 'Maybe I should make it a real-life simulation?'

Without another word, he left the classroom, making a beeline for his room. He dropped off his bag, checked his armour and wands. Grabbing a black beanie to hide his hair, Harry raised his wards and left with a crack.

~0~0~0~

Salus hurried through a quiet Diagon Alley. Considering it was late, a little after six and a weekday, he wasn't too surprised. Reaching the band, he passed through the Ministry scans without blinking and made is way quickly to Bloodknife's office.

He knocked and entered the room the goblin looked up from his ledger and grinned a toothy smile that nay human would find terrifying. Salus merely smiled back as he took a seat.

"Greetings Bloodknife, I trust business is well and your enemies are dead?"

"Greetings Young Lord, all is well as can be. Your gold flows well and true."

Salus nodded. Bloodknife merely raised an eyebrow and continued, "What may I do for you today?"

Salus leant forward and smirked, his eyes turning cold, "Information. I need some current detail so I can handle our pest problem after this meeting. It will be beneficial to the both of us."

Bloodknife chortled, his voice raspy and gruff, "More so than we imagined. The Director has offered both of us a commission on any gold that comes in due to our… pest control side business. A strictly private business deal, of course. He has been generous, 5% a piece. Plus, the extra pleasures of causing some embarrassing situations for the Ministry."

"Very generous," Harry agreed, smirk still firmly in place. Bloodknife opened a drawer and slid the slim file across the table.

"Unfortunately, we only have one hideout that we are 100% sure of. The others need more research, that as per the Directors orders, we will fund. Of course, should anything happen, we do not know anything."

"Of course," Salus nodded as he read the file. Three Deatheaters who are Azakaban escapees. Perfect.

~0~0~0~

It was going to be a quick job. In, eliminate, and get out. And Salus tried to block out the fact that he was going to kill people. But the voice in the back of his mind whispered that these men did more than just kill. They tortured, raped and burned innocent people, for fun.

And it was under the cloak of night that Salus, that Harry, finally admitted the truth to himself: he was pissed. He was angry at the world. At the people who betrayed him and those that threw him away like garbage after he gave everything to save them.

And that it hurt. It hurt to cut off all relations he had as Harry Potter. Their actions hurt and he was angry but it killed him inside at the mere thought that he was utterly alone in the world. Again. No one cared.

And a large part of him wanted to leave. To just turn his back and search for a way to live. To enjoy what was left of his life and leave the world to fuck themselves over. It would be so easy.

But that would mean no one paid for everything. No one suffered for the deaths of his parents, of Cedric and Sirius. And as much he wanted, Harry wanted to avenge them more than getting revenge against those he was betrayed by. He would not join the Dark Side nor would he return to the so-called Light Side. He was going on his own revenge agenda. If Dumbledore tried to come after him, Salus would treat him as the enemy, despite his good intentions.

But he knew he could not go around killing off everyone that betrayed him (he would have to kill off almost the whole of magical Britain) otherwise he would be turning into another Voldemort. And that thought made him sick. Instead, Salus would destroy them. Oh yes, they will suffer. But that required time and planning. And proof of their betrayal. He already had a list to start with, destroying Dumbledore would be easy. It was simple: take away Hogwarts. But McGonagall could not take over. She and Snape needed to pay. And then there was Weasley, Granger and Lupin.

He was a melting pot of confused emotions but Harry knew that he was mad and hurt and wanted revenge, a sad, small corner of his heart ached at being alone. Litiso's words still haunted his heart, trying to plant hope in a barren land. But Salus refused to let anyone raise his hopes and make him wish for a future that will never happen. To be let down his whole life, he then foolishly trusted the words of people who said they cared for him and got burnt. He would take his life as he sees it. No more trying to escape reality. He couldn't handle being betrayed again.

It was easier to just focus his feelings of revenge in Salus. Let Salus learn, train and become stronger. Salus could live as Harry died. Harry had been destroyed the day they betrayed him. The broken pieces had been pushed and remolded into Salus. And Harry couldn't find fault in that. He was surviving, in the shadow of someone. Someone who was better; stronger. Colder.

And perhaps, when Voldemort was finally dead, Harry would die too. Only then would Salus be able to live and die peacefully.

And this was the first step. Cutting down his numbers. Salus swallowed as he tried to steal himself over what he was going to do. The crime he was going to commit would have him locked away in Azkaban in a heartbeat.

"Guess I'll have to leave no witnesses," Salus murmured as he stared at the crumbling building. Even with the use of magic, the building was dilapidated beyond livable. It was the perfect hideout if the wards were anything to judge by. The craft goblins had already adjusted the wards, giving Salus the keystone so he could enter unobstructed and unnoticed. It was like he was showered with ice water, or had walked through a ghost.

He was going to kill someone, in cold blood. Not on a battlefield, he was going to hunt them down before they would know he was even there.

Swallowing his nausea, Salus crept into the building through the hole in the wall. He felt the wards flow over him and let out an inaudible sigh. Moving silently, Salus left the empty room and checked the next room. It was the bedroom, meaning there were three beds stuffed into the small room and the ceiling was mostly there. The only room, according to the information, was the dining room/kitchen.

Salus cursed mentally, he had wanted to take them down one by one. Now he would have to face off all three at the same time. With a flick of the wrist, both his wands were slipped from the holsters and into his hands. The familiar icy stirring in his magic was comforting. Squaring his shoulders, Salus felt a cool confidence fall onto him with Shiva's soft touch.

Stepping lightly through the narrow corridor, Salus eyed the door. 'It's too obvious.'

He then grinned at the path of uninterrupted shadow that ran the length of the corridor, through the door and into the room. Slipping behind the door, Salus placed his hand in the shadow, and with the soft uttering of a spell, his mind flew into the next room.

Spying though shadows was done with an obscure spell Rowena had taught him. Something she had concocted to keep an eye on the students and was never really recorded. If it had been, the current Ministry would have categorized it as a Black Magic spell in a heart beat.

And through the shadows, Salus watched his three targets. They were sitting around a table that took up most of the room as it was placed squarely in its centre. But there were five people sitting there. The other two, Salus did not recognize. The table was littered with pieces of parchment.

'Perfect.'

Salus withdrew his power, ending the spell and readjusted as his mind returned to the hallway. He grinned to himself as he melted into the shadows, obscuring his form with cloaking spells, layered and tied together. Invisible to the eye, ear and touch, the spells were weaved together in a spell chain. He would have four minutes.

So, it began.

Salus slipped into the room, the door slowly swinging open as it pushed by a breeze. The five men turned but dismissed it. By then it was too late. Salus was already behind the one man, and with a flick of his wrist and no verbal spell, Salus slit his throat. The Deatheater across from him clutched at his chest as Salus hit him with a heart-stopping curse. He third went down with a blood freezing curse. By then, the other two had whipped out their wands and were looking frantically around the room.

Salus had taken down one of the Azkaban escapees and two Deatheaters. The two left could not leave the safety of the rundown house. Salus watched them panic as he moved around the room. The moment he cast a spell, his position would be given away.

'I have to use it,' Salus thought as he took in the situation. The two Deatheaters already had shield ups. The only curse that was unstoppable and could kill was the Killing Curse. Sighing, Salus raised his wands and spoke the words he has always. The words that haunt his dreams and memories.

"Avada Kedavra."

Two bolts of green light hit the two men and they went down.

Salus let out an unsteady breathe. His hands were trembling from the adrenaline. But the cracking sound of someone Aparrating turned his blood cold as he felt his chain spell end.

Turning around, Salus just dodged a green spell as his body moved on instinct. With hand moved without much thought, as he threw a severing curse at the masked Deatheater. The spell caught the person by surprise and sliced him across the chest. Grunting in pain, Salus use the moment of distraction to hit the man with a heart stopping curse.

Cursing, Salus made for the table. 'I thought I had more time. They must have had sensor wards with the alarm ringing somewhere else. As quick as he possible could, he summoned all the papers on the table. A quick general summoning charm pulled some hidden items out form the hidey holes they had been placed in and into the bag in Salus's grasp to join the papers.

Glancing around, Salus got ready to leave. Pooling his power, he threw the keystone on the ground and blasted it to smithereens. The wards started falling around the house. The goblins would arrive soon as would the Aurors. All they would find would be five bodies, all of whom would be confirmed Deatheaters. Salus disappeared without a sound.

He reappeared in a park in muggle London. It was late and the park had long since been cleared off visitors. Finding some light, Salus emptied the bag on the ground. First he gathered the papers and checked them for spells. A few had some nasty curses but those were easily removed and the papers were placed back into the bag.

The items, on the other hand, were all pulsing with dark magic. And three of them had tracking spells. Salus cursed. Glancing over his shoulder, he felt exposed in the muggle park. As quick as his could, he started removing the spells.

~0~0~0~

Tor knocked on the door, only for it to be opened by Salus with wet hair. The Were looked at the silver haired boy, dressed only in a pair of track pants and a towel around his neck. Golden eyes travelled upwards, taking in the long legs, and trim waist. Pale, unblemished skin stretched across the fain lines of developing muscle as Tor unashamedly checked out the bluenette's chest and finally bringing his gaze to meet his eyes. "Come in," Salus muttered as he stepped away from the door, one hand carelessly drying his hair, "you're early." All the while, ignoring the wondering gaze of the werecat. After Anya had practically groped him the one day when he answered the door after a shower, nothing could surprise him… much.

Tor rolled his eyes as he entered and closed the door behind him. The room was a standard Shakti room and followed Salus to the living room.

"You promised pizza."

Salus stopped and turned around to stare at the bronze haired boy, trying to figure out if he was being serious or not. Shrugging, and feeling far too drained to think about it, Slaus shrunk.

"Pizza's in the kitchen under a heating spell. Plates are on the counter. Help yourself. Anya will let herself in. I need to get dressed."

Tor stared as Salus disappeared into what must be his bedroom. "Someone's grumpy. I guess his stuff in the Human Realm did not go so well."

Shrugging, the werecat made his way to the kitchen.

~0~0~0~

"Faeli."

This incubus bit back a growl at the sultry but unsurprised voice of Shakti's resident vampire-Summoner. Castiel had 'let himself in' so to speak, as he Strode into the slightly less warded living room of Vaan Alcander. Only to find the violet-eyed man sitting in an arm chair, sipping what seemed to be a wine glass of blood while reading a book, waiting for him.

Plastering a seductive smirk on his lips, Castiel sauntered his way across the room. "Vaan…" he purred, eyes raking the vampire's body. The man had always hid his sinfully gorgeous body under the dismal clothes of a professor. Castiel licked his lips at the sight of a casually dressed Vaan Alcander in jeans and a loose sweat shirt.

Sighing, Vaan put down his book and glass and turned his full attention to his 'visitor'. Castile Faeli had not placed him on his 'radar' so to speak, and in turn, Vaan had ignored the rumor mill that trailed after the incubus. "Drop the Allure, Faeli. The buzzing is quite annoying."

"Che," Castiel shrugged as he sauntered forward, "Come on, Vaan. You should relax." Faeli had perched on the arm of the black armchair, leaning forward into Alcander's personal space. Vaan merely tilted his head in Faeli's direction as the incubus closed the gap between their faces. "You never know. You might have some fun…"

The incubus's voice was laced with power, persuading and seductive. Castile grinned. Very few people could resist when he got serious. And he was serious.

"What do you really want, Faeli?" Vaan asked as he stared down his fellow professor. "I'm not in the mood to play your games." Alcander refused to back down from the challenge.

Surprise flashed through red eyes before he leaned back and chuckled lightly. "As expected of a Shakti Professor!" red eyes bore down into violet ones, "then again, it's never fun if there is no challenge."

Castiel plastered a smirk on his lips, "Salus Moriens."

Vaan blinked at the sudden change of topic. Faeli dropped his Allure and gained a slightly serious look in his eye. The Master Summoner raised an eyebrow but said nothing, waiting for Castiel to continue. But the Death Magic Master looked at him expectantly.

"Salus Moriens… a gifted student."

"Just a student? Rumor is that you threw out a daughter of a Master Summoner for him."

"Rumor is that you have approached him for courtship," Vaan shot back without missing a beat, eyes sharpening. "And that he turned you down."

A smirk touched pale lips, "Does Xeroz know?"

Castiel rolled his eyes, "It's none of your concern. The crux of the matter is simply this: Salus Moriens is marked as _mine_."

The temperature in the room dropped as the atmosphere tensed.

"I have no such interested in my students," Vaan replied blandly, the words 'unlike you' left unsaid in the air.

Castiel smirked victoriously as Vaan sighed and picked up the book he had been reading. "But," the vampire continued as he opened the old book to the marked page, "I will not tolerate any disruptions to his studies. He has much potential in Summoning. Too much to go to waste." Looking up, Vaan sighed as the room was empty.

'For a human, you are quite troublesome Salus Moriens…'

~0~0~0~

Friday passed in a haze. And Salus was starting to feel the pressure. It seemed that no matter how hard he worked, he was always lacking in some way. In Defense, he was thrown around like a ball and often in need of a variety of healing spells. Magical power wise, he probably had an edge; but Salus found himself at a severe disadvantage when it came to variety in spellwork. Lately, all the spells he need to learn had a basis in spells that Shakti taught to students in the fourth, fifth and sixth years. Spells, Salus didn't know and had to learn on his own. And he quickly learnt the difference between knowing and perfecting a spell. He knew a lot of spells, but perfected only a handful.

It was the same problem in Charms. He lacked a lot of the prerequisite spells to learn the new spells efficiently. Spells that were taking other students a lesson or two were taking him four to five lessons. He had to master spells everyone else already knew. Hadrian was pulling his hair because of the lack of progress they were making.

"It's like every time you take a step forward you need to go three steps back," the strawberry blond vampire had groaned.

With Anya breathing down his and Ren's necks, the two were getting frustrated fast. And Salus wasn't in a better position himself. He was struggling to keep up with the work load, having to put in twice the effort and work that the other students. And it was now showing.

His marks were dropping. He was near failing Charms after the last practical. Every day, he was feeling drained. The strain was starting to get to him. And, it seemed that even as Salus, the nightmares found him. And now, the mixed horrors of Harry and Salus haunted his subconscious. Blood coated his body in the darkness that he tried to escape.

And the horrifying secret that he hid so well to all that knew him: he liked it. He liked the feeling of getting revenge, of letting lose. The adrenaline that course through his veins was a thrill like quidditch.

Salus was the pacifist. Salus didn't look for trouble and tried to stay out of it. Salus wasn't in the lime light like Harry had been. He relished the anonymity. But the darkness that Harry had locked away, that he kept buried in his heart so that no one could turn on him like they did in second year. The hatred at the Dursleys. The anger he felt towards at Dumbledore, at Voldemort, at his friends. After the Betrayal, the anger grew, hidden behind the cool mask of Salus Moriens. Salus Moriens didn't care if people thought he was turning evil. He didn't have to watch his every step, his every action or words. A freedom that Harry didn't know, Salus was relishing.

And yet, he feared falling into the darkness he wasn't willing to admit he had.

~0~0~0~

Saturday, the whole of the Summoning class had come to the practical lesson. Salus was instructed to continue working on his healing material while Alcander tested the others. Swallowing, Salus did just that. He moved to the target area closest to Alcander's desk and refused to meet the curious albeit jealous looks of his classmates.

He knew the only thing keep them back in the 'first year' for specialist classes were their practical assessments from Alcander. Salus had heard them talk often enough about how they already knew the theory. The facts Salus was trying to internalize, had already been drummed into them for years.

Practice had gone quite quickly. Salus was needed the practice to get the Intermediate level of Healing Materia mastered enough for Vaan to teach him the next level.

"Mr Moriens, you will have a self-practice next week Saturday. Everyone else will report here for a theory test. Should you pass with a mark higher than 70% you will be elevated to the 2nd year Summoning. The test will included some theory based on GFs. I will send the outline to you via PDA. Should you score lower than 70, you will remain in this class until the next elevation test. You are all dismissed."

Alcander surveyed his class, a smirk playing on his lips. Moriens had nodded in acceptance. The boy was running to catch up and yet he accepted that he needed more time. In all honesty, the speed of his progress has never been seen before in any student of Summoning. While apprenticeships varied in length, the shortest recorded was 3 years long. However, the measure of progress of Yuu Lan was slow as she had been trained form the age of 5. In comparison, Moriens progress was astounding. He had only been trained in the art for a few months. Vaan Alcander could barely wait to see how much the human could master in the space of a year. In truth, the wizard was technically a Summoner already due to Shiva already being in his possession.

The rest of his class looked excited and a touch smug. They were happy that the years of training they put in had not been erased just yet. 'They will move up a year and leave the prodigy behind,' Vaan mused, 'De Silvos will drop out within the next year. She will not be able to master GFs let alone attempt Aeons. The Druien twins may enter apprenticeships only because they have Masters's waiting to train them. But truthfully, the only one who would complete the summoning Mastery and become a fully-fledged Summoner would be Moriens.'

Nodding, Alcander swept out of the room. Class was over and it was Saturday. He had things to do.

The room was dead silent as the door shut. No one quite knew what to say. Salus sighed and picked up his bag. He made for the door and left without a word. He would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed that he was being left behind. After the hours of work, he still wasn't good enough, hadn't learn enough.

~0~0~0~

Brewing had been fairly interesting. They had been commissioned by a private customer to brew some complicated and rare potions. They would only do the prep work as the potions required a Master level brewer. Vinno would be finishing the potions himself, but the first of the 3 day brewing process could be done by then. In fact, he was making it a project of sorts for the Specialists students.

Salus joined Maxlene and Tor after brewing. They had planned to get something to eat and then hash out the details of the project. That meant hitting the library and comparing notes on the three potions they had agreed to modify.

"Damn that was a pain!" Tor complained as they left the lab. He was a step ahead of Salus and Maxlene, but walking backwards. Maxlene shook her head at his antics. "I mean, those were the easy steps! I can't imagine how complicated the rest of the potion is going to be."

Salus rolled his eyes, "That's why it's labeled a Master's Level Potion. At least we are getting paid."

"Not nearly enough for that torture," Tor muttered.

Maxlene rolled her eyes but ploughed on, "We need to get working on this potions project. I don't know about you but I'm dying from the workload right now."

Salus sighed as he remembered the amount of work he still had to do, and the fact he needed to work on Charms. He was close to failing at the rate his marks were dropping. "Let's just get going. I'm got a shitload to do. Going to a human school does not help when you transfer into Shakti."

Tor looked at the shorter boy curiously, "Is it that bad? I mean, you're smart and powerful. I didn't think you were struggling with anything…"

"It's not…" Salus sighed, trying to find the words to explain, "I'm keeping up, barely. It's just that I don't know the prerequisite spells for most of the spells we are learning. So I end up having to learn things everyone else learnt already and learning the new spells. It's like triple the workload."

"Well… shit," was all Tor could say in response.

~0~0~0~

"Yo hotstuff!" Anya called from his lounge as Salus entered his rooms. "How's Potions going? I'm going to need more of that cream for my hand soon!"

It was testament that Salus didn't even blink at the fact that Anya was in his locked and warded room. He had figure doubt early that she could enter and leave as she pleased using some form of transportation. After that, he just keyed her into the wards, and surprisingly, she had done the same. It was strange, their relationship. It wasn't a friendship but on some level, even Salus had to admit, she was a friend.

"Anya," Salus replied as he dropped his bag next to the couch. He let himself sink into the soft material with a groan. "Long and painful. Brewing was fine but this group project is going to kick our asses, even if we don't mind working with each other."

Anya merely nodded and hummed. She refused to take Potions as a major for a reason and for that, she felt no sympathy for the silverette. "You made your bed, now lie in it!"

Salus opened his eyes lazily and half-heartedly glared at her. "Gee thanks. I'll make your cream tomorrow. I'm almost finished with mine as well. Do you need anything else brewed?"

Anya hummed as she thought, "Maybe some headache relievers and you should definitely stock up on some healing potions."

"Got it." Salus replied as he sat up. He noticed she didn't have an work with her and raised an eyebrow at that. "So, plans for this evening? Because I can actually see my couch and table and not just a mountain of paper."

Anya just burst into giggles. Salus smiled. The seer, for the first time a while now, looked stress free and relaxed. He had noticed she had been on edge most of the week and refused to comment on what happened. Salus hadn't pushed. It was none of his business. If she had wanted to explain she would have. It might have been something to do with her clan or being a seer and pushing a topic like that would be the easiest way to actually be killed.

"Kali I needed that!" Anya gasped as she calmed down, raking a hand through her black hair. Her eyes seemed even more molten in the yellow light of the room, glowing yet soft. It was in quiet moments like this, Salus, _Harry,_ found himself questioning. Shifting; Understanding a little more about himself. The thunderstruck realization in forth year that he found Cedric hot gave away to the terrifying thought that maybe he was a freak, like his uncle kept saying. But at the same time, he had noticed the way Luna glided through the corridors and the fact that her hair smelt like strawberries. Not only guys, but girls also caught his eye.

Sirius, bless his soul, had patiently explained not only sex but sexuality to him. Albeit he sat there red faced as his godfather did his best to be informative and embarrass him.

"_Bisexual. Just means you get the best of both worlds, Harry! Or Pansexual, you just don't care what junk they are packing!__"_

Salus could practically hear Sirius croon and the memory forced him to shut his eyes. The tears were welling up. Sirius would have fought Heaven and Hell to protect him and a small part of Harry wondered what would have happened if Sirius had been alive. How his godfather would have taken him and just ran. Ran away to protect him.

"Where do you go?" A voice cut through his thoughts as Salus jumped at the soft hand on his shoulder. "You seem to disappear at times. Where do you go when you do that?"

Blue-green eyes stared wide at moving silver ones.

"Memories," Salus replied slowly as he tried to push all his skeletons back into his closet.

Anya said nothing but her face was oddly gently. "You know, I said there was no such thing as friendship at Shakti. It's always a give and take. But I do see you as some sort of, well, friend. Deals and all. But sometimes you literally disappear. I mean, I tend to keep an eye on the future of alliances and what not. Your future, past and present literally disappear time to time."

Salus froze. His mind whirled and he could hear the curiosity in Anya's voice, He could hear the unasked question. But the real question was could he trust her? Sure, she had his back but could he trust her with the knowledge of who he really was?

"You don't have to tell me." Anya's voice cut through the maelstrom of thoughts, "We all have secrets. I just want to know that when you disappear you're still ok and not dead somewhere."

Salus swallowed and nodded, "I'm…running…. From the human realm. That's why I'm here. I used… certain magic so I can't be found or used. I guess that's messing with your Sight."

Anya nodded, a thoughtful look crossed her face, "I'm going with Wild Magic. It's about the only thing that can truly 'mess' with my Sight. Guess I'm going to have to actually keep tabs on you since you keep appearing and disappearing."

Salus merely rolled his eyes and tried to keep calm. He just prayed that Anya didn't connect the dots or didn't care of who he used to be.

"And eye for an eye," she announced suddenly she got comfortable sitting next to him. "I'm engaged. No one really knows but the match was made before I was born by my father."

Salus's mind was brought to a halt. "Wait… _WHAT?!_ "Somehow Anya and engaged in one sentence did not make any sense. Then again, Faeli never hit on her and she never really commented on her own love life, just his.

Black nails raked through equally black hair as Anya laughed nervously…. "Yeah… I'm engaged and no one can find out until it's formally announced or there may be war. Literally. "

Salus was floored and he did not know how to react. "Um…. I can keep a secret… but… You're engaged?!"

Anya rolled her eyes, "Yes. Now that we have covered what is one of the most closely guarded secrets of my clan, I was going to offer you help with your spell work. I'm actually have a free weekend."

That snapped Salus back to the present, "I could use all the help I can get."

"Then let's get started. Which spells are messing with you? You might need to start working ahead. That way you actually learn the prereq-spells before class so you actually attempt the spells in class."

Salus groaned at the amount of work he would have to do to not only catch up but work ahead. The workload at Shakti was no joke. 'If the students don't kill you, the workload will! That should be this damn school's motto.'

~0~0~0~

Salus grinned to himself as he folded the newspaper and locked it away with the others. The Daily Prophet was wildly speculating at who had killed the three Deatheaters and why this person was not coming forward, even with the Ministry's public statement that they would condone the use of the one use of the Killing curse. They reasoned that the vigilante who took out the three wanted men had fled, thinking more Deatheaters had come. In truth, the aurors and The Order had arrived moments behind a group of Deatheaters and the two groups battled it out outside the building.

Revenge was petty, Salus knew that, but damn did it feel good. A beep from his PDA broke his train of thought. With a sigh, Salus opened the message.

_Yo Hotstuff! Do all your homework cos I'll be around 3 to help with your spellwork. And I'm going to need to add another ward to your room. I expect some bruise cream as repayment. Trust me; you need this ward. Peace out! ~Anya_

The day passed quickly as Salus tried to plough through the small mountain that was his homework. He had never been more grateful for the fact that Shakti had embraced technology. The library had been digitalized, so he didn't even need to leave his rooms to get information for his essays. He thanked all things Holy for that. Revision, new work, essays and a lot of independent research took up his hours. It was a small dent in the mountain of work, but it was a enough to give him some breathing room.

Sighing, Salus took a break for lunch. The amount of work, let alone the caliber, was much higher than that of Hogwarts. Salus could feel his brain overworking and melting as he tried to understand the syllabus. But one of the main differences was that the courses where interlinked, and information from one subject was actively used in another subject. At Hogwarts, there was no emphasis on the way one subject was used in another, like how an understanding of Herbology was important for understanding Potions.

It was almost dizzying, the way magic worked in each branch and how it all linked up in the end. Salus found himself once again with the childlike amazed at just how magical magic was. The way magic worked, reacted and seemed to have rules of its own. Like Magic was an entity of its own, obeying some rules and allowing certain races more privileges that others and yet certain people were given gifts. And sometimes, it was life experiences that molded one's abilities, as Harry knew all too well.

It was a contemplatively mood, Salus made pasta for lunch, ensuring he made extra not only for dinner but for Anya who would bitch if there was none for her. Anya. There was something going on with her. The last for days she seemed more on edge, but she hid it. She was hiding something, not letting people see it was bothering her but Salus saw the look in her eyes when she let her guard down unknowingly. It was the look of someone who was fighting a losing battle. Salus knew that look. Harry knew that look; the one of anger, sorrow and bitter defiance, yet acceptance of the dismal truth.

Pushing the memories away, Salus forced himself to start on his course load. With all of his homework and the extra work Ren and Hadrien set, completed; Salus finally had time to cover some 'extra-curriculum' work. At the top of his list were more stealth spells, followed only by more extra reading and more spellwork. Salus sighed as he reviewed the shortlist of 'useful' stealth spells, going over the theory, casting patterns and magic paths.

Two hours later, Anya walked into Salus's rooms to find the blue haired human practicing an advanced stealth spell. One that completely hid ones aura, magic, visibility, sound and smell. Save for a few weak points in the actual spell, it could not be broken.

"You keep fascinating me," Anya said frankly as she leant against the doorframe to the living room. "Human wizard, a half-blood who dabbles in Wild Magic and one who keeps up with Shakti students. Not only that, but you learn and work more than any other student. Now, I find you practicing spells I know you don't need to know. Ergo, there is some other reason, apart from school, that you need to know such a high level stealth spell."

Salus cast the charm to dispel the magic coating his body and turned to regard Anya with the same half-amusement, half-fascinated stare she bore. "You could just ask, you know."

Anya smiled slightly and shrugged, "True. Part of me wants to ask and pry the answers from you regardless whether you wish to reveal them or not. But I would rather figure it out for myself. Plus, something tells me it's going to be so much fun in the future." Anya's iris's brightened to a dazzling molten silver. "It's going to quite the adventure when your past catches up to you and you start to harness the powerful allies you have. You trust so few but command so many. So fascinating for a human. So simply fascinating…"

Salus groaned as Anya's eyes dulled but her smile stayed. "Please, for the love of God please tell me you did not just make a damn prophecy!"

"It wasn't a prophecy, more like a spoiler for what's to come. Like I said, it's going to be interesting to say the least." Her smile turned into a smirk, "Come on then, let's get started. Spellwork now and we'll get some dueling practice in later. I'll even give you an outline to some of the 'mating rituals you've been trying to read lately."

"In exchange for…?"

"Bruise salve, muscle relaxant salve, headache potions and the right to sleep here when I need to hide from people. Oh, and I added the ward. It's just outside your layered wards. You need to anchor it into your weave."

Salus nodded and made a mental note to do that as soon as Anya left. It was going to be a long Sunday afternoon by the looks of things.

~0~0~0~

Salus's Monday was turning out brilliantly despite him being rather tired and sore from the extra training Anya had called for. Although, she did make up for the pain when he cooked dinner and she gave him the Mating Rituals of the Different Races 101. At least now Salus wouldn't accidently piss off anyone or get engaged accidently. After the declaration with Faeli, that had been a hidden worry at the back of his mind.

Incubi, like their female counterpart Sacubi, declared an 'Intended mate' when they found someone worthy. They are a polygamous race and will have more than one mate. The Intended would be "courted" until the courtship is accepted or the Incubus/Sacubus withdraws their interest. The courtship will involve gifts, lots of flirtation and can include sex. However a mating ceremony must occur and this only happens after a verbal and magical consent from both parties occur.

So Salus breathed a sigh of relief. As long as he said no to Faeli and his advances, the red-eyed incubus would not, and could not, force or coerce him into agreeing. Plus, the Shakti rules and basic clan rules forbid such actions.

Anya had also given him a brief outline of other races. Veela, both male and female, only had one true mate. They will be magically compatible with several people and may chose only one person to mate with. There is no formal courtship so to speak but there is a proper ceremony and binding. Ironically, while mates of incubi and sacubi bear no sign of their marital status, mated veela and their mates, both bear a ring of runes tattooed onto their ring finger of their left hand. That is where the human tradition of wearing a wedding ring originated from.

Elves and Draconi are also monogamous. Choosing one person to bind themselves forever to, sharing not only their lifespan but parts of their magic too. There were very little regarding the mating processes but there is a formal courtship for potential mates for elves. There are six ceremonies that must be completed before the binding ceremony, and those count as the courtship. As for Draconi, their mates are marked with a smell that is patterned for each pair. The only other clue is that each pair has a matching aura to the other. Nothing else is known about the actual mating process as it's only revealed when a Draconi make a choice. However, many Draconi find their mate when they are quite young and are betrothed until they reach majority at age 140. Neither race bears a marking for showing if an individual is mated or not.

Vampires, Weres, Faes, Sprites and Hybrids may choose how many mates they wish to take. It depends on the individual. Faes and Sprites, in particular, have a courtship period of a minimum of 30 years. Anya hadn't gone into detail except for that accepting a flower from either race means you have agreed to be an intended mate even it of means you refusing the union during or at the end of the courtship. Not that one could do such a thing with severe social and political repercussions. Mates were matching gemstone bracelets while those in courtship wear matching floral bracelets.

Weres, meaning werewolves and werecats, may chose whoever they wish to mate. But the intended mates must pass an inspection by both the weres's close family and the Alpha of the pack. Weres are abrupt with declaring their intent on mating with their chosen and mark their mates with the symbol of their pack and family crest after mating.

Anya had a grin when she explained the idea behind vampires. Vampires may change who they wished, creating fledglings so to speak. And while a vampire can Turn his or her mate, not every fledgling is a vampire's mate. A vampire, for being undead and all, forged a strong emotional connection during the courtship phase, a phase that if the intended is not a vampire and can be changed, may include the Turning Ritual as well. Ironically, the marking of a vampire's mate are matching symbols tattooed on the skin where the unbeating heart rests. One can feed or be fed from a vampire with initiating a Turning or a courtship. The venom used when feeding, to make it so pleasurable, is a different venom used for Turning. And forcing a Turn without the express permission from the non-vampire had been made illegal over two hundred years ago. Vampire courtship, Salus realized as Anya spieled on, was a lot like dating. In fact, most aspects of any of the mating courtships was like dating. So as long as he kept his head down and refused any relationships beyond friendship, he should be good.

First class on Monday was Potions and it flew by. After all the extra brewing with Sin, the potions given during class seemed far simplier. Salus even had time to draft his essay that Sin assigned as homework for that day. Blood Magic went just as well. Salus found to his amazement that he passed the test quiet well and was not kicked out of the class. A class where the numbers had been literally halfed. By luck, Jullian could not take her Runes class and gave them a free. Salus retreated to the library to finish his Potions Essay and devour two more chapters of the book on Mating Rituals. It was far more in depth that what Anya had said but the important facts were covered by her lecture. Salus just made mental notes over the nitty gritty details and mentally filed them away should the need arise. And somewhere along the line, Salus got a brain waved of an idea for the potions project.

However, Salus found his good day end when he stepped into his Death Magic class to find only Faeli and no Anya. And Faeli had a smirk that screamed along the lines of 'the cat that ate the canary'. And Salus felt like the bird.

~0~0~0~

Post Writing Notes:

Anya wanted her would be friendship to deepen… and Salus is starting to find his rhythm again when it comes to living. Being in another realm helps him forget about Harry, to a point. You'll see where this is going soon! At least I hope I know where I'm going with this… XD

Amira D.


End file.
